Of Our Time
by Korten
Summary: On the day of the 100th anniversary of the conclusion of the Great War, a lone ONI agent is sent to retrieve an artifact and bring it back to the ONIRF, Trevelyan. However what lies inside is something unexpected, ancient and alien. Join ONI Agent Garret Elphick along with his mysterious companion as they solve the greatest mystery of his time. Where did the Master Chief go?
1. Awakening

**Hello! Welcome to my third Halo x Mass Effect Fanfic, third times a charm. The other two I abandoned due to losing quick interest, and realizing that, while not while originality isn't a sign of quality, that my previous stories were boring. So I sought to make this, a story whose main character is from Halo but not a Spartan. However that isn't also why it failed. There was a sense that I had ideas I wanted to do, but wasn't sure how I wanted to go about them.**

**Then there was chapter length, back then I tried to make chapters as long as possible. I will be avoiding that by doing this. In this story, it will be updated every Monday. This will help me by giving myself a deadline, something I sorely needed in the past. Next, chapters will range from a minimum of 2k words to a soft cap of 5k (Authors Notes doesn't count, and neither does first chapters). This makes getting out chapters much easier as I can get them done quicker and therefore go back and edit them sooner. It's easy for me to burn out when I try to make each chapter over 7k words, trying to hit the long-ass 10k mark. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, it will be a sort of slow start, just for a fair warning. Next chapter, which is already in the works, will be a bit more action oriented. I should say that this fanfic will be structured in 2 parts so to speak, "Present" day events and "Past" events, the later depending on the former's events.**

* * *

**SOL SYSTEM – EARTH - VOI MEMORIAL – MARCH 3****rd****, 2653 – 1000 HOURS.**

Standing at the Voi memorial, was current UEG President, Margret Stanford. She had just been elected two years prior, and despite holding the position, this moment was momentous. Her parents had been veterans of the Human-Covenant War, but yet Margret never saw it, having been born years later. Still though, the effects were still felt, many colonies were rebuilt, some planets still need to be terraformed from their glassing, and some still neglected.

As the cameras aimed towards her, she tried to relax, clearing her throat of any uneasiness. "Today we stand, one-hundred years after the Great War, the Voi memorial still stands proud of our survival and a monument to generations to never give up. Since the war we have grown, rebuilt, and advanced further than ever before."

The Voi memorial hadn't changed much, though the grass and much of the area surrounding it had begun to regrow. Once again, life was returning, and with the aid of terraforming, the once scared landscape became nothing more than memory. Earth had been so close to its utter destruction, and even the Didact's attack has begun to fade.

"Though conflict still arises, children can go to bed without fear of invasion, and we hope that we can learn from the mistakes of our predecessors, that is why, here today, as he did this very day one-hundred years ago, I welcome, Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter," she said, everyone began to clap as the Arbiter walked into the camera's vision. At the age of 167, the Arbiter was still imposing figure and still could fight down most Elites and even Spartans. He was wearing his ceremonial Arbiter armor, with an energy sword upon his waist.

"Thank you President Stanford," he spoke in his deep voice, but he didn't turn to the camera, but instead looked at the memorial. He placed his hand on it, his fingers touching the spot where the number, 117, had been scratched in. There was silence as he turned towards the camera. "Long ago, I was once your enemy. This is something that pains me but is something I can't forgive. However now I stand here, Humanity and Sangheili in alliance, a strong alliance. I have a regret, when the great Master Chief went missing, I remember that I and Spartan Locke looked for him, but we never did. Despite this, John-117 still lives on within us, and we shall honor his memory."

This drew a roar of applause from the crowd at the memorial. The Arbiters hand reached into the air. "May this alliance stay strong in his memory!"

**REDLINE SYSTEM – UNDRA – NEW YANOK - MARCH 3****rd****, 2653 – 1200 HOURS.**

It wasn't long before the ship arrived on the outer colony planet of Undra. ONI was typically quick about calls like this and this was no different. The city had gone through bad times, in the years following the Great War, the city had become toxic. It wasn't unusual to find some crazed veteran on the street yelling to the high heavens about the good old years or some racist speech about not trusting any aliens.

If you wanted to find good upstanding veterans, Undra wasn't the place to go. It was a world home to many cities, cities developed into large holes in the ground with streets and houses built into their sides. Unique, though the prospect of living mostly underground wasn't a fan favorite. It was named in memory of the beautiful city of Yanok, but while it was once strong, New Yanok had become a disservice to the memory. To the length that some had suggested changing its name, as if keeping it continued to do more damaged.

The small sleek black ONI ship could be seen in the sky as it pierced the clouds and flew over the planet's surface with almost complete silence. As it closed in on its destination it slowed and began to descend down into the city. A waterfall could be seen coming out of the wall, and falling all the way down until it splashed into the lake below. If not for the waterfall, there would be noting but dust. The ship continued to hover downwards and moved slightly as it neared a landing pad that erected from the wall. As it hovered over the pad, the dirt and grime became unsettled and fell off the sides.

With care, the ship's legs extended outwards allowing it to land. Then with a hiss, the back ramp of the ship fell to the ground with a thud. From out of the ship, an average sized caucasian man with brown curly hair and rough facial features with a mustache to boot, stepped down the ramp. As he touched the dust covered ground, another man walked from out of the stone ceiling and out into the light, wearing light orange work outfit with rips and dust covering every crevice. Truthfully, he hated coming out to planets like this, with the Insurrection still being a threat, he was almost expecting that one of these backwater planets would lead to their meeting. Workers and insurrectionist often shared the same wardrobe.

"Agent Garret Elphick," the black suited ONI officer introduced himself to the worker.

The civilian looked at the ONI officer with ire, not impressed. "Brian. Well then Agent Elphick," they spoke with contempt. "Follow me."

Garret followed Brian, leading him under the stone ceiling and into the city proper. As they walked through the dimly lit and dusty streets, the ONI man noticed not only Humans but Kig-Yar, Unoggy, and even some Sangheili. Each giving their only version of the angry glare as he passed by. ONI wasn't exactly in the favor minds of people, despite its change of views following the ONI Civil War of 2580.

No, the new ONI was still as untrusted as the old. If Garret was to be honest, he wasn't exactly a blaming man. "So down here on the day of celebrating the end of the Great War" the man questioned as they reached a locked tram with a steel gate. The man began to tap on the pad near it. "Yet you're here, seems like a piss day to work."

The ONI agent chuckled, true he should be out and about with friends, getting drunk and watching the ceremonies, but rarely did he ever get free time. "It pays the bills, and you're here, aren't you?"

The man laughed. "Fair enough."

When the gate opened the two stepped inside, it began to move. Neither spoke as it drove through the deep cave, the orange lights above flashing over them as they stood in wait. With the speed they were moving, Garret could only speculate how far they were away from any sign of the sky. Nothing but solid rock for miles up. As it reached its destination, the tram came to a screeching halt with sparks flying, and the gate slid opened.

They stepped out and Garret resumed his following. Down here, miners were working, the loud noises of man, alien, and machine echoing through its bowels. The Agent had been told that they had found a Forerunner artifact, though he had to admit, if so, why so deep underground. Not that he was confused by the prospect, but he was curious as to why they put the artifact deep under.

He expected it to open up into some giant cavern, but there wasn't. Instead they turned down an even smaller corridor until even the Agent could spot the glimmering light. It was a door, a Forerunner one to specific. Brian placed his hand on a panel and the door opened, which revealed the man's Reclaimer status. At one point, ONI believed every Human was a Reclaimer, but it was discovered that some of Humanity were in fact, not, Reclaimers. Garret found himself lucky to be one, and felt a slight bit of pity to those not. The two of them stepped inside. In the past Forerunner discoveries where constantly hitting the news, but in recent years the flair of it all had greatly diminished. However following the loss of the Janus Key in 2558, ONI had been diligent in keeping track of and following up on, any Forerunner sites found.

Stepping inside, they found it was quite small, with no other doors leading on. Like other Forerunner sites, the room was tinted light blue inside due to the light, the walls slick and silver. His gaze was captured to the center of the room where an object was. Its size was similar to that of a cryotube but there was no transparent material that would allow someone to see the person inside. He looked around it, crouching at all angles. Similar to any Forerunner object there was a panel they could tap into, however that was a bit above his paycheck.

"Think we might get paid soon? I got to get back to work soon." the man eagerly said as he took out a cigarette and lit it as they waited.

Garret tried to relate it to other Forerunner technology they had found, but this one seemed unique. Taking out a small device, he aimed it towards the artifact, resulting in a small light going up and down with data appearing on the device's screen. His eyes widened, the device detected life in the pod, faint, but it was there. This was huge, could it be a living Forerunner, one that wasn't bent on Humanity's destruction?

"Did you find anything else like this?" he said.

"Nah, we dug for miles past this room, nothing," Brian said as he gave a puff of his cig, having made a ring of the smoke.

Garret let his gloved hand move across the artifacts surface, it was smooth, and despite its age, not a single speck of dust. This was a strange situation, when a Forerunner structure was found underground, typically it would be a maze of floors. A single room was unheard of, until now. "We will need to move this."

Brian rose an eyebrow. "Payment now or this thing isn't moving one bit."

Garret sighed. "Fine, I'd rather not make this an issue."

The two of them were able to settle on a payment going by ONI regulations. In the past they would have just strong armed them, but the new ONI leader found that while it was effective, needless to say, wasn't exactly enjoyed by the victims. After gaining the payment, the man got machines to come down the tunnel and into the structure to lift for them.

Despite its weight the machine moved unhindered down the tunnel with the two men following behind it. The machine even fit on the tram, each step of the way, Garret hand hovered over his pistol. It wasn't Brian he feared, instead he knew that in the past that when ONI agents make their exit that mercenaries or insurrectionist strike. He recalled how Agent Jahnn had been killed by Sangheili mercenaries when exiting a Forerunner ruin. A strike team of Spartan-IV's were ordered to move in ASAP to eliminate the targets and secure the site.

His superiors tried to argue that Spartan-IV's should be stationed with ONI agents as part of Section 4. However the Spartan Branch said that it would be a misallocation of resources, thus the notion was denied. Personally he didn't care for it either way. If anything, having Spartan's might antagonize the shady people that Section 4 typically work with.

As they approached the ship, an invisible scanner detected Garret and began to open the back ramp. The machines went up the ramp and lifted the artifact down on the inside of the ship before making its exit. "Surprised it didn't blow up," said Brian, as Garret came out of the ship to thank him.

"ONI thanks you for the tip," Garret said, it was a cryotube of some sort, not something to blow up.

Brian chuckled. "The Spook knows how to give thanks? Brings a tear to my eyes."

Garret rolled his eyes as he entered his ship with the ramp closing behind him. Despite the size of the ship, the craft was fully slip space capable. It would take a couple of days to arrive at Trevelyan and the man was fully ready to get into his personal cryotube. After exiting the planet's orbit, he turned on the auto pilot, and the Shaw-Fujikawa Engine began to spool up.

He brought up the ship's communications as he sat down in the pilot's chair, a transparent screen appeared on the ship's front window. A logo of ONI rotated on it, a silver line beneath, a circle moved across the line. Suddenly the face of another ONI agent appeared, and in the corner of the screen the name: Agent Braddock could be seen in small text. "Agent Garret, how does the mission go?"

"I checked out the site, it was small and I couldn't find anything other than a single artifact in the room's center," he explained.

"Oh?" Braddock said. "And what is this artifact?"

Garret smirked. "Get this, my scanner detected faint life signs emanating from it."

Braddock was silent for a moment. "Garret, this is big."

"You don't think I know that?"

"I see a promotion in your future," Braddock mused.

Garret studied his console screen, showing that everything is in order. "I'm heading to Trevelyan now, I should be there in three days."

It was one of the downsides of going significantly away from Trevelyan, it took days to get to anywhere and days to get back. In fact, by the time he arrives at Trevelyan, it would be two days past the one-hundred year anniversary of the end of the war. They were getting better at slipspace, but it still wasn't quick enough for instant travel. Though it was faster than it was during the Great War.

"We'll prep for your arrival, no doubt the egg heads will want to crack it open the moment it's there," Braddock said.

Garret sighed. "Its scientists, Braddock, not egg heads."

Braddock laughed. "Fine, your precious scientist, will look at it."

Garret's eyes rolled. "Agent Garret out."

The communication cut and Braddock's feed ended, the man could be annoying at times, but he meant well. Not that Garret's hands' didn't clench into a fist from time to time. Garret stood from his seat and walked towards the artifact. He knew if he tried to open it himself, he would be in deep shit. Though he couldn't deny the urge to do it was there. It was one thing to learn about Forerunners and Ancient Humanity from recordings and data left behind, but to learn it from a living Forerunner… He shook his head, ridding of any urges to open it and walked away.

Stripping himself of his usual ONI attire and putting on a skin-tight suit, the man walked over to the cryotube. It stood just across from the artifact which he admitted put him in an unease. In preparation he took an injection of Cytoprethaline and swallowed the Bronchial Surfactant drug. Both important for survival in cryostasis. He didn't mind the injection but the drug? Personally hated the taste of it, akin to lime-flavored mucus. Since he wasn't wearing MJOLNIR armor like Spartan's, both were required and would be vomited upon exit.

As he put one foot into the cool pod, the lights in the ship began to darken and took upon a more orange color. He adjusted his position as he laid back in the tube and just as its cover began to close, so did his eyes. It didn't take long for the ice to cover his body and his motion stopped. The ship continued to move, entering slip space with no one inside moving, both asleep in icy grasps.

**REDLINE SYSTEM – UNDRA – UNKNOWN LOCATION – MARCH 4****rd****, 2653 – 0100 HOURS.**

Everything was dark, his body continued to be dragged against the stone ground. Where was he? He couldn't tell, the last thing he remembered was being in his bed, but no longer. However despite being confused, he had a suspicion of who was dragging him. He felt the feeling of a cold steel chair, his arms became bounded behind. A light could be seen through the bag, and shortly thereafter it was pulled off. The room was dark, a single light above him, the room smelled of rotten flesh, the walls were dented and the ground stained red.

"Brian…" began the voice of a woman whose entire body was obscured by darkness.

"Melinda," Brian replied, breaking the secrecy.

The woman stepped out from the shadows, wearing what appeared to be a blue work suit. "So why did you do it? I thought we had a deal," Melinda spoke sternly.

"You mean the deal you manhandled me into agreeing?" he said, only for Melinda's fist to slam into his face. Brian tilted his head and spat out some blood.

"Always was a dick," he said lowly as he jerked his head back at her.

"You knew what was inside of that Forerunner artifact," he said. "Yet you still sold it off to ONI."

"So what if I did? Better get money from ONI than some cultish insurrectionist for free," he spoke honestly.

Melinda's eyes narrowed. "And I thought we were such good friends, Brian, it seemed money was closer."

"I guess by your loose definition."

Melinda knelt down so she was directly facing him. "Where did the ONI agent go?"

"Well that's a loaded question if I ever saw one," he said with a chuckle. "If you already know, why are you bothering with me?"

Taking a pistol from her side, she looked at it with a disappointed expression. "Brian, Brian. We had a deal and you broke it, so what shall it be? Life of servitude, or your death?"

A spit of blood exploded on her face, she gave winced. "Fuck off psycho," he defiantly spoke.

There was no hesitation as she pulled the pistol on him and gripped the trigger. Brian's head exploded in a parade of gore and the shot rung loud in the small room, leaving a small ringing in the ears. The red stained ground was again covered in blood. She wiped her hand across her face to expel herself of the blood. Melinda walked away and towards the exit, on the other side a man in a similar suit to her own stood waiting with his back against the wall. Outside was much cleaner, but the base was still tattered and damaged from battles, though now abandoned, the group found it a suitable base. "Tis such a waste," she spoke as the door shut automatically behind her.

The man didn't say a word. "Do we have agents in Trevelyan?" she inquired.

"With your command they can move in," the man said.

"First get them to report on what's happening, and then we shall act upon that," she said to him. "We can't let this go to shit."

The man moved away from the wall. "Isn't it crucial that we begin moving faster?"

"It is true, it is getting impatient, but I'd rather not fuck this up."

"The alien is important, we can't lose this one," he said.

Melinda glared with silent daggers. "What are you implying?"

The man folded his arms. "Nothing only that we can't lose another."

She turned away from him, annoyed. "I have things to do, Uldra."

"Hail the Great Purifier," Uldra said as she walked away.

She didn't turn around but replied. "All Hail the Great Purifier… And get someone to clean up that room."

**ONIRF TREVELYAN (FORERUNNER DESIGNATION: SHIELD WORLD 006) – MARCH 6****th****, 2653 – 0800 HOURS**

When he arrived at Trevelyan, the Forerunner superstructure, he still couldn't help but look out his window and gawk at its massive size. Once inside a twenty-three centimeter slipspace bubble, it was now in real-space at a massive 2 AU size. The surface of the shield-world could be described as being featureless, devoid of anything, and being chocolate-brown in color. However against the blackness of space, it almost made it seem endless. As he got closer, he was contacted by the shield world occupants telling him where to go and how to enter.

Following multi-colored lights to guide the ship, it was able to land on the surface. While he found it hard to explain, he suddenly felt disoriented as the ship entered and appeared inside a hanger. Everyone felt it when they entered and he had yet to meet someone who didn't get a little wobbly after it. Personally he preferred if there was a standard way of entering and leaving, one that requires no disorientation.

Inside the ship's engines turned off and the ramp fell down. Before he could even reach the back of his ship, ONI scientist in white, arrived with human-controlled sentinels to take the artifact. "There you're," greeted Braddock who arrived with them. Both were part of the newly formed Section Four, a section dedicated to finding artifacts. First time in its short history that anyone had come across an artifact with life signs in it.

"Think it's a Forerunner inside?" Braddock questioned as they tried to catch up with the scientist who were hastily moving it away.

"We can only hope. Would be somewhat disappointing if we find an ancient Sangheili," he said, not trying to bash the Sangheili, but merely knowing that a live Forerunner would be significantly more useful to gather knowledge from. "Then again, a Forerunner could want to kill us, like the Didact, doubt an ancient Sangheili would."

Once they exited the hanger, together with the scientist they walked onto a circular platform with chest high walls on its sides and a small gate. Once everyone was on, one of the scientist interacted with a console and the entrance of the platform closed with a door of hard light. Another marvel of the Forerunners, one the UNSC has been adamant to implement into various pre-existing technologies. Garret could barely feel it as the platform began to move, it was just one of the ways of traveling in Trevelyan, and he preferred it to the teleportation. Always did make him feel nauseas.

He watched as the landscape of Trevelyan moved past him, when they had first found it, the place was practically barren of life outside Halsey and those she was with. Now however, the shield world was run by ONI, and he could even spot Spartan-IV's being trained in a facility nearby. It was so large that even after a hundred years since finding it, there was still places to go and discover. Whole teams dedicated to looking about and accessing any Forerunner terminals they could find.

Though ONI mainly ran Trevelyan, it was still home to various branches of UNSC, such as the Spartan branch. Even some from the UEG body. He didn't blame some officials who hated being here. It was hard to shake off the feeling of being watched with every step. A justified feeling considering ONI, and even with new management, somethings never change. The one time a prisoner got out, Jul 'Mdama managed to go through a portal and escape the shield world. Years following that were an annoyance for those tasked with stopping him.

Looking up, he saw an open blue sky. The shield world was so big, that the world seemed as though being on a planet. When in reality, the other side of the blue sky was more ground. Unlike the Halo installations where looking up revealed the other side of the ring. Personally he liked seeing only blue skies, as giving the illusion of being on a normal planet was better than seeing space. Since taking hold of Trevelyan, ONI began to work with the sentinels and Huragoks to allow it to also rain and give a variety of real world environmental conditions.

In the sky, both human ships and sentinels could be seen flying. Using ships to transport was just one other way. Typically used by those still exploring the surface. Sentinels would either work with ONI or with the Huragoks to maintain the shield world, anywhere that might need it.

The platform slowed to a halt. They arrived at the research facility six. It had been built around a Forerunner building that had been outside of one of the Forerunner cities that littered around the surface. It mixed both Human and Forerunner technology rather than relying purely on the latter. As usual, the white lab coats of scientists flooded the halls, thus waiting was involved. Up three floors, the artifact was brought into a room with many tools and machines in a circle around an open spot.

Garret and Braddock entered the room next to it and up some steps, where a window looked into the room. The agent pressed a button near the window and spoke. "Doctor Forrester, mind if we stay and watch?"

The aging female doctor looked towards the window with the two men on the other side. "It is fine, though I must stress, if there is a Forerunner inside-," she said, her voice muffled somewhat by the glass, but then was cut off by another scientist.

"Dr. Forrester, I manage to detect the faint signs of life inside the artifact, but it doesn't seem to match any known Forerunner signs, in fact it doesn't match anything," the other scientist said as he turned a screen towards the Doctor for her to look. She stood in front of the monitor, observing all of the data. Both ONI agent's found themselves leaning closer to the glass in anticipation.

They began to work, the scientist quickly figured out how to interface with the artifact. It didn't take too long before a connection was able to be made. However it required authorization from Forrester before it would go on, though the AI admitted that working through something Forerunner is considerable easier than in the past.

"Dr. Forrester," spoke the AI, Diana. "I have found various files inside the artifact relating to its contents. Do you wish for me to tell you them?"

Forrester waved her hand, and a grin smile went on her face. "Let's open it up first, send the files to me and I shall go over them shortly. Rather not ruin the surprise."

"Yes, Doctor," the AI replied as they began activating the artifact.

There was a low beeping noise that came from the artifact, and the cogs inside went to work. Mist began to seep from its cracks as the top of the artifact began to shift open down the middle. A cold breeze consumed the air. Myra Forrester stood and leaned forward as the top side of the pod dropped to its sides and locked in. As the mist faded, the person inside was revealed. An alien, one wearing a dark blue skin tight suit with not a single bit of skin showing. Their face obscured by a light blue visor, and a tight hood stretched over it. Tubes could be seen coming out of the helmet.

Based on the shape of the body, it was clear the alien was female, though that was only due to its human-like appearance. Though there was differences such as the lankier form, three-fingered hands, their lower legs which bowed backwards farther than any human and feet with two toes in the front and one in the back side. Despite the suit, all of these features were clearly visible.

"Humanoid, but not human," Forrester spoke.

Garret smirked. "I'll be damned, I found ourselves a new alien, hadn't expected secret option C."

Braddock pressed the button to speak. "Doctor, does this alien look familiar to you at all?"

The scientist shook her head strongly and she peered up and down the alien. "Its leg features remind me almost of a Sangheili, while some body features are more like ourselves…"

"The alien needs the suit to survive, according to the Forerunner records held within the artifact," explained the AI.

However before the AI could explain further, everyone went silent as the being shook softly, their head moving side to side. It was then that Garret looked into the glowing white eyes of the alien. Forrester stepped back as the alien began to lean themselves forward. Braddock briefly touched the pistol on his hip. However the alien made no quick movements but merely began to look around them.

Then it spoke, the light blinking at the chin part of their helmet with each word. While the words were undecipherable, it was clearly a feminine voice coming out, though with being an alien it was hard to be sure, as anything could be possible in something not human. "Diana, can you translate that?" Forrester asked the AI.

"They needs to speak more," spoke the AI, though it continued to make no physical appearance.

Forrester had to do nothing as the alien began to speak a lot as they continued to look around. When they spotted Garret and Braddock, the ONI agents noticed the alien seemingly tense up. Either this was familiar, or the concept was. "Completed, I have deciphered the language, though not complete, it should suffice in getting what she says across," spoke the AI. "Attempt to speak with her."

Forrester met the gaze of the alien, but the alien spoke first. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Do you understand me now?" she said, unsure it was working both ways.

"I did from the start, it was you who didn't understand me," the alien spoke in an almost irritated tone. Garret had learned the history of translators that the UNSC had held previously. In the past people had to wait for another to talk as a device recorded it and then spoke back to them in a synthetic voice. Since then however the technology had evolved to the point where the language was being translated in real time with the voice of the speaker.

However, the alien said that she understood them from the start. Was it possible this alien already had come across English speaking humans? If so, that only added to the mystery, as it was unclear when that could have happened, considering her state.

Forrester cocked her eyebrow. "I am sorry but-," she said only to be cut off by the alien pointing at each of them. Her hand still shaking from having just awakened.

"You all look like him," the alien said cryptically.

"I'm Sorry? But you have met a Human's before?"

The alien looked Forrester directly in the eye. "Only one, he called himself the Master Chief."

A thick silence. None of them said anything as the alien continued to observe its rescuers. She had said it, The Master Chief, this unknown alien knew the Chief. Enough such that she knew what Humans looked like. The alien words burned into each of their minds, shrouded in utter confusion. It was all unexpected, the Master Chief's fate was a galaxy-wide mystery that everyone had abandoned, and yet here they were. Hearing an unknown alien say his name.

It was Forrester who was the first to speak. "You said… The Master Chief?"

"You know of him?" she said.

"Know of him?" Forrester said in an almost mocking way. "Everyone knows him, he's been missing for the last one-hundred years."

"One-hundred years?" the alien spoke in confusion.

Garret and Braddock merely exchanged glances and this time it was Garret who spoke. "Let's take it a step back," he said, his voice trembling lightly. "What are you, and how do you know the Chief?"

The alien looked towards the glass, knowing it was one of the human's behind it that spoke. Once again her eyes met Garrets. "My name is Sheni'Yofal vas Nora, I'm a Quarian, and the Master Chief saved my life… All of our lives."

* * *

**Okay, so I got this out! I hope you guy's enjoyed it! Like I said in the start, not really any action. This chapter is setting things up. I have the next six or so chapters planned out, so I have a clear idea of what each chapter entails. This ensures I don't keep writing for the sake of writing. Come back next Monday for the next chapter! Which Is in the works, but even when it's done, I will need to go back over it. This chapter was supposed to come out days ago but I kept looking over it and changing and adding to it. **

**However if there is anything else, mistakes I made, please tell me. I don't have a beta writer, so I am looking over it myself. Meaning I may not pick up on an issue. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day or night! :) **


	2. Eden Prime

**Edit: THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 4/14/2015**

**Hello! Well this turned out to be longer than expected! I only wrote what I wanted for this chapter and still it was long! This will be the first of many "flashback" or "past" chapters. You will see the Master Chief from his own perspective at where he went and vanished off to. Though technically a character is telling a story, it's not an unreliable narrative as you're seeing the actual events take place whereas the characters in universe only get the story version… If that makes sense. **

**The flashback portions will also not be always from John's perspective, in fact in some cases it will be from other characters. However more details on this at the end of the authors note! **

**Note: I may edit somethings from this chapter later today or in this week, though I don't plan on adding anymore. Merely edits and touch ups. Mainly the battle scenes which I feel are just "eh," something I hope to improve upon in the future.**

* * *

**ONIRF TREVELYAN (SHIELD WORLD 006) – MARCH 6****th****, 2653 – 1200 HOURS**

The Quarian sat in a well lit room and similar to the room she had awoken in, there was a window on the wall. However unlike the previous one, this one was one-way, as she could not see those who stood behind it. Behind the window stood Dr. Forrester, Agent Elphick, Braddock, and a new arrival, Commander-in-Chief of ONI, Liana Sutherland. A middle-aged woman who was older than either Elphick or Braddock but younger than Forrester.

"From the little data we could get, it appeared the Forerunners studied her and then put her into cryo, however we can't discern how much she remembers of it until we go in there," Forrester explained to Sutherland.

Sutherland continued to star through the window, as the three others stood together but away from their superior. "You said that based on the pod's records that the last time that pod was opened- pre-dates before the Halo Array activation, correct?" Sutherland spoke in her commanding tone.

Forrester nodded. "Which makes her mention of the Master Chief baffling. The only explanation I can think of is time traveling. I bet it had something to do with a Forerunner site, since we lost the Janus Key, we have no idea what other stuff they had worked on. Still though, the implications of time travel…"

"The Master Chief vanishing was a mystery for the era, a hero who after finally returning home, vanishes without a trace," Sutherland said. "Now, nearly a hundred years since then, we find an alien, one who has been in cryostasis for over one-hundred thousand years, knows of him. Regardless of the implications, we can move on this."

None of them spoke as Sutherland turned her head slightly towards Garret. "Agent Elphick, go in there and find out what she knows."

Garret folded his arms. "So does this mean the case to find the Master Chief has just reopened?"

"Get in there," Sutherland simply restated and Garret walked out of the room in a slight hurry.

Stepping into the room, the Quarian eyes followed as Garret sat down in the chair opposing her. He put his hands on the table and clamped them together. "My name is Garret Elphick, and you said yours was… Sheni'Yofal vas Nora?"

"Just Sheni is good," she said. While he could only see slits of her glowing eyes through her helmet, he could get the sense that she was studying him just as much as he was back.

"Shall we start with some questions then," he said only for her to ask back.

"I need you to answer some questions for me first."

Garret shifted in his seat, he quickly glanced towards the window, and they could hear everything. "Alright, what is it you wish to know? Just a warning, there is only so much I am able to tell."

"Are you humans of Earth?" she asked.

"I was not born on Earth, though, yes, we're from Earth," he said, already theories were popping into his head. Though he couldn't ponder them long before Sheni spoke again.

"So his words were true then, what he told the Council," she simply murmured.

"The Council?" he asked.

"How long was I in cryostasis for?" she said, ignoring the question.

He thought back to what Forrester said and replied. "It is hard to say, we have limited data from the cryotube, and however we can at least say that it's been nearly a hundred-thousand years since the Forerunners found you."

"The Forerunners, you say they found me? And who are they?"

That answered Forrester's question, it was clear that while the Forerunners studied her, they did not in fact wake her up. Or if they did, it was brief enough that it may seem as though a dream. "Answer me this, first," he simply said, ignoring her own question, for now. "What is the last thing you remember? I assume that you had been under cryostasis for long before the Forerunners found you."

Sheni pondered for a moment. "It was after a great-war against the mechanical beings known as the Reapers. I had been sent to a deserted planet, to investigate a rouge group that had apparently been doing illegal experiments.

"I went down with a team, Quarian's like myself, when we found the group we had gotten ambushed, I was the only survivor, though it didn't mean much. I was to be the new plaything, however as with other's I was put in cryostasis to await my turn. It seems that never happened."

Satisfied with the answer, Garret replied. "The Forerunners were an extremely advanced race, however they were basically wiped out, outside a few possible survivors, a hundred thousand years ago. We currently are in one of their structures."

Before she could reply, Garret had to finally clear somethings up. Something that had been bugging him since she awoke and utter the words, Master Chief. "You said you knew The Master Chief, but that's impossible, if you have been under cryostasis for possible millions of years, how could you know someone who was only born just over a hundred years ago? Are we to believe the Master Chief somehow went into the past? Time travel?"

Sheni looked at Garret, in her glowing eyes he felt a sense of despair. He realize just then that it had sunk in, truly sunk in. "Millions of years..? Everyone…" she said solemnly as she broke his gaze and looked down at her lap.

Garret stayed quiet for a moment, not wanting to seem harsh. But he still needed answers. "Sheni, please, tell me, how did you know the Master Chief?"

She looked back up and caught his eyes once more. "I… I didn't know him personally, I worked with him once. But everyone knows of the day that he arrived."

**EXODUS CLUSTER – UTOPIA – EDEN PRIME – UNKNOWN DATE – UNKNOWN TIME**

The planet had been laid under siege by the Geth, though hardly anyone could imagine it. Once a pristine colony to the mono-gendered Asari, its skies and land were burning, all to find and retrieve the Prothean beacon that had been discovered. Soldiers, the few that there was, were told that reinforcements would be coming, but they weren't sure it would be soon enough.

However unknown to them, a sudden blue portal ripped the air. It didn't stay long, but a green-armored figure fell from it. They landed on the ground with a thug, a somewhat humanoid shape created on the ground. John-117 stood up just in time to see the portal shrinking until a small burst of energy was let out that made the nearby trees tremble.

He looked around, the planet seemed Earth-like, though it's grass and trees more orange-colored than green. It was almost dusk, where ever he was, and the orange tint had settled in. John was quick to note the smoke rising from various directions, and the distinct sound of gunfire. Checking his back, he pulled the Assault Rifle off its magnetic hold and gripped it tight in his hands. Somehow he had landed seemingly in the middle of a battle, but the question was, where? It clearly wasn't on the planet had been on before, as that was mostly rock and lava.

Before he moved away from the clearing he heard something closing in and turned away from the direction he was going. He came into contact with a floating machine, with a single white light at its front and a gun barrel below it. Despite it not being similar to the ones back home, it was clearly some sort of drone, and it clearly wasn't a forerunner sentinel. John gripped his gun, unsure if to fire at it or not, but he was already planning on the possibility. The drone continued to observe him until eventually it began to move backwards.

John didn't let down his guard, and so when the drone began to fire at him, he moved out of the way of the incoming rounds. Admittedly they were much quicker than the normal rounds he was fired at with. He fired at the drone with his rifle, the shields flared for a moment before falling and then it exploded as the bullets ripped through it. It was then that more rounds fired from further into the forest and John moved into cover behind a nearby tree and waited for his adversary to appear. Stepping from out of the forest and into the clearing was two synthetic creatures, both with an almost snake-like head with a single light at the end.

While he wasn't known for it, diplomacy was good when encountering a new foe, but like the Prometheans of Requiem, these synthetics attacked first. Moving out of cover, John fired at the nearest one as he closed the distance. Like the drone before, the shields of the synthetic flared before falling, and as it fell the ground, riddled with bullets, John turned to the other. Lowering his body he swept his legs and knocked down the other and then with a swift punch caved in the head of the synthetic, it's light breaking into pieces.

He crouched for a moment, looking over his kills. They didn't remind him of anything that he had encountered before, and without Cortana's input there wasn't much he could do to gain information out of them. John did wonder if they were AI's in side of if someone was controlling them from afar. Neither mattered, as they had struck first without warning and were now the enemy. Resuming his original goal, he left the clearing.

Moving through the tree brush towards the sounds he eventually reached the tree line, when he came across large rocks that overlooked a path below. He arrived just in time to see a slender figure in armor running, firing blindly at her aggressors with a pistol. Trailing behind it were two synthetic figures, exactly the ones that he had just encountered.

From behind the rocks he aimed, letting off gunfire in bursts to increase its accuracy and he was pleased to see the bullets make contact. Though He twisted his head to see the individual they had been chasing had stopped to see their savior.

That's when he noticed it, through her visor he saw a blue skinned human. At least it looked human. Typically this would be a case where Cortana would spout off some theory, however now he was alone. Since the ground had been higher, the Spartan leapt down on the ground they were standing. As he drew closer, the woman, took a slow step back.

"I mean no harm, I am Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the UNSC," he informed her.

However when she replied, all he could hear was her native dialect. Silently the Chief cursed his luck, though based off its strange language it did seem to be that this was in fact an alien. Strange that it looked so human, though the skin was a dead giveaway of its difference. If Cortana was here, then she would analyze and translate, but now he was alone.

He looked away from the alien only to gleam from the corner of his eye that they drew closer. Slowly they stepped, with both arms up, a seemingly universal sign of surrender. Though he doubted surrender and more, 'I come in peace.' Then she drew closer, very close, almost till her armor touched his. His finger hovered over the trigger.

She spoke again, and he watched as her eyes turned black, as did his mind. His vision went dark, but his mind began racing, images passing through. He lashed out, remembering where he was and where the alien was. Grabbing her arm, the vision ended and he found himself staring back at her. "What did you do?" he said to her, knowing it was fruitless.

"I did what was needed," she said as she winced from the pressure of his hand. "You need not worry, I didn't see anything, but I gained what I needed."

He pulled back his hand in surprise. "Y-You speak English now?"

She rubbed her arm where he had grasped. "It was clear neither of us where understanding the other. Us Asari, are able to meld our mind with any species. I did such now, and retrieved the knowledge of your language."

The Chief still kept his finger hovering over the trigger, still unsure to trust this alien or not. It was clear that she spoke the truth, her speaking English precluded any doubt from his mind. No matter if he trusted her, he needed answers. Looking in the distance he asked. "Where am I?"

"Eden Prime, an Asari colony, currently under attacked by the Geth. You're human, right?"

He looked down at her, an inquisitive glare behind the visor. "I thought you got only the knowledge of my language."

"I got bits and pieces of some other information, but not much in person history, which would be invasive, only general stuff, useful for a first contact scenario such as this," she explained.

There was still no trust, but he had to make sense of current events. "What are the Geth and why are they attacking?"

"The Geth," she began to explain as she gestured towards the lumps of scraps. "Are an AI race, created by the Quarians, but they haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly two-hundred years. My squad was out patrolling when they attacked, they must be here for the Prothean beacon."

John just looked at her, like the ramblings of a crazy person, but it wasn't the craziest thing he had ever heard, so he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Don't suppose any of those names have a meaning to you?" she asked and he just shook his head. The Asari sighed. "I'm Riari Ledasi by the way."

"Master Chief," he said as he took a step away from her.

"The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there. I know you don't have any stake in this fight, but I can try to help you out if we can get through this, my squad… they got killed in the initial attack," she explained.

He merely gestured for her to lead on. "Alright then," she said as she took her gun off her waist. It was then that he witnessed the gun unfold, briefly his mind pondered the tactical possibilities. John had to slow his run, otherwise he would quickly outpace her. It was then that he noticed the spikes coming up from the ground, with the bodies of other Asari impaled on them.

"What are those?" he questioned, but the Asari merely shrugged in disgust.

"I have no idea, but the Geth have been planting them all around," she said.

The two of them moved down the path, and as they got closer to the dig site, John noticed red dots appear on his radar. It was clear that Riari did as well as she crouched behind a rock cover just as some Geth Troopers walked out into the open. Both fired upon the Geth and the robotic creatures fired back. It was than a Geth went behind cover, only to be shrouded in a purple glow and floated into the air, he looked over at Riari and noticed she was too glowing. John shot and killed the target.

There were only a few targets, and soon enough the two of them were pushing closer to the dig site. He reloaded his gun, and checked himself for ammunition, he had a fair enough left, but unless he found ammo soon, he would run out before long. "What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, the glowing, it's called biotics. Using element zero nodules in my body, I and others are able to create mass effect fields. They can be enhanced through bio-amps… I don't suppose any of that sounded familiar either?"

Again John merely shook his head.

"Your gun, if I had to take a garner, it doesn't use a micro mass accelerator does it?" she asked him, and he just nodded. That had given him some inkling into the way their guns worked.

They arrived at the abandoned dig site but to no beacon. "It was right here, it must have been moved," she said as she looked down at the spot where it had been.

"By your side or the Geth?" Chief questioned.

She pondered for a moment but to no conclusion. "I want to say ours, but I can't be sure until we reach the Research camp, it's atop the ridge, we can get there by the ramps."

Up the ramps, they found the camp, deserted as the dig site was. It was hit hard, with several of the trailer-like facilities turned on their sides and scarred by fire. As they slowly walked in case of an ambush, they noticed the spikes with Asari on them, retract, but the Asari no longer looked normal. Instead barely resembling their original forms, the creatures were now grey and black with glowing blue eyes, and their body riddled with tubes and other mechanical parts. Their hands had become sharp like claws, and as the spikes retracted fully, there was a slight electrical surge that went over them.

They held their fire, however the husk creatures looked towards the soldiers and began to rush at them. Neither hesitated as they fired upon the creatures. Riari was surprised that they had shielding, but it mattered little. One of them managed to get close, John reacted by taking one hand off his gun and punching it in the head, resulting in its face caving in and falling down to the ground. Riari lifted one up with her biotics and then slammed it down into the dirt, its body twitching before stopping.

"That is new," bluntly she said as the battlefield silenced. She looked over at the husk that the Chief had punched. "Quite the powerful punch you got there."

Walking past the bodies, Riari noticed one of the facilities were still standing and according to her codex, the door was locked. "There might be survivors in there, I'm unsure how they will react to you, so stay out here for a moment," she explained.

He merely nodded as the Asari walked up to the door and began to break through its encryption. Once it was opened, Riari entered and began to speak to two other Asari, though he could not understand what they were saying as they spoke in their native dialect. However even with that, he could still one of them seemed unhinged as they spoke. Soon enough Riari stepped out and the door slid back shut behind her, locking.

"Two scientist, the beacon had been moved to the spaceport nearby earlier this morning, they had stayed behind to clean up the camp when the Geth attacked," she said. "No doubt they're at the spaceport."

"Let us hurry then," the Chief said and Riari nodded as the two walked past the camp and arrived shortly at the exterior of the spaceport. As they did, both of them noticed something in the distance. It was large, with red electricity around it, with red smoke covering the bottom of it. It began to lift into the air, the electricity and smoke following with it. It wasn't the largest ship the Chief had ever seen, in fact he had been on ships that dwarfed it, but he couldn't deny that it was a unique looking ship. As it seemingly had arms and was shaped as though you would travel up and down it rather than from the left side to the right side.

"That ship's size… It must be where the Geth are coming from," she thought aloud.

They moved closer to the spaceport and became under fire from Geth who were stationed at the platform. Husks joined their creators and rushed towards the two of them. Once again the two soldiers hid behind rock and fired out towards the Geth. However they couldn't stay in the spot for long as Husks and small drones converged on their position. Riari plucked a Husk from the ground with her biotics and sent it flying into one of the drones, the latter exploding as they both hit a rock.

John punched another Husk and then proceeded to fire upon a drone. The drone managed to snag some shots in on him, but his shields were able to hold off any attack of its magnitude. Once the drone was destroyed, he took one of his grenades and chucked it over a rock and towards the Geth who were firing at them from the port. It landed exactly between two of the shooters and exploded, sending both flying in opposite directions and breaking into pieces.

Suddenly Riari yelped out in pain and quickly fell into cover, John moved over to her position and noticed a wound on her arm. He had no bio foam but he noticed an orange device appear on her arm, he had seen it before but hadn't asked. She placed her hand over the wound and began to apply a salve on it, and quickly it began to heal. "Medi-gel," she said. "It's a life savior."

He merely nodded and went back out of cover and fired at the Geth once more. John was quick to react to a sniper and moved his head just enough for it to pass by without incident, instead of reloading he quickly took his pistol out and fired at the sniper, nailing it through the head and in the same clip he fired upon three more targets, with similar results. With no other targets visible, he went back over to Riari. "Damn, your aim is amazing," she complimented him.

John had to admit, they were barely working together as a squad. More or less the two of them were just shooting at the same targets. Was hard to work with someone when their skill set was unknown to him.

Riari flexed her arm around and once satisfied she walked over to another trailer-like facility with a locked door. The Chief stayed behind, expecting her to say something similar to before. However when the door opened, the Asari came out, each of them wearing workers clothing. One thing he noticed, they were all female, and he hadn't seen or heard any males yet. Was it a cultural thing? He would have to ask. In the UNSC, gender was rarely considered, as both men and woman filled the same roles. The best sniper and the quickest Spartans he knew were both female, Linda and Kelly respectively.

From their gestures, he could tell the other Asari were confused at the large green armored individual, however Riari seemed to calm them down and gathered information. As she walked back towards the Spartan she spoke. "You know, if I hadn't been here, they would have shot at you thinking you were a Geth. Not that it would have been done much to you I imagine."

"Where are your males?" he asked, deciding to probe for some information.

"Oh, yeah, we Asari are mono-gendered. Technically there are no male or females, though based on that small bit I got from you, I assume females of your race vaguely resemble us," she said and again he nodded without any further question despite him having them.

The workers had moved back into their building, hiding from any further attacks, and so John and Riari moved up the ramp of the spaceport. However as they did, both of them looked to the sky to spot a small sleek ship coming through the atmosphere and lowering to the ground. It reminded him more of the new UNSC Naval ships following the Great War, it was sleek and white. It was larger than some of the ONI ships they used, but it was still small compared to most UNSC vessels. It lowered towards the ground near them, and John noticed the back of the ship had opened and a figure jumped out of it and landed with ease.

He noticed Riari was still calm, so he assumed this wasn't an enemy. However that didn't stop Chief was still gripping his gun. The alien wasn't an Asari, in fact it reminded him of a mixture of a Sangheili, Human, and some avian species. It wore black and red armor and held a helmet on his side, and thus his face was revealed. It was brown with white markings and light green eyes. "It's a Turian, why is he here," she said.

The Turian ran towards them, as his ship began to fly back into orbit. Chief could tell that this was veteran soldier. Despite being an alien, he could tell by the way he moved and held himself that this was someone who had seen combat before. It spoke to Riari, however it was in another foreign dialect, but Riari had no issues speaking to them in her own tongue. The Turian kept looking at the Spartan with unease. "He's a Spectre, works directly for the Citadel Council, his name is Nihlus Kryik, he says he was informed of the attack and tried to arrive at the earliest" she translated for him. She then spoke to Nihlus again and his posture seemed to change to more relaxed stance but still on guard.

"I've just explained the situation to him, about the Geth and you," Riari said. "He says that he shall accompany us to the beacon, though he typically works alone."

John worked with Blue-team for years, though he couldn't deny that he had done missions solo. A lot more dangerous than having someone watching your back. "Is it possible for you to give him my language as well?"

"It is possible, though he may decline as some think it's a bit invasive," she said as she looked back at Nihlus and spoke in her language. He didn't seem to decline, though he couldn't honestly tell. However Riari's eyes became black again, as they did when she melded with his own mind. From an outside perspective, it almost looked like nothing was happening, though there was some twitching. It didn't take long for Riari to step away and almost fell to the ground.

"I need a break," she said as she breathed heavily. "That is still quite taxing to do twice so soon."

"So this is your language, it is strange to speak a new language as though I had always known it," Nihlus spoke in English. "I take it that you can understand me as well now?"

John merely nodded, it was good that they spoke English just fine. Even Sangheili who learned English had problems with it because of their mouths, though this didn't appear to be an issue for Asari or Turians. "Good. I know she told you, but again I'm Nihlus Kryik, I'm here on behalf of the Citadel Council, didn't imagine today would turn out to hold a Geth attack and a First Contact scenario."

"I didn't expect any of this to happen either," John replied. "I am still unsure how I was sent here, I was investigating a Forerunner site when I was teleported here."

"Forerunner? I have no idea what that is, though I believe it can wait, we need to find that beacon," Nihlus said moving back to the situation at hand. "Once this is all over, we no doubt will have to figure out what to do with you. She said you were Human?"

John nodded.

"I've never heard of such a species," he said. Never heard of Humans? It was same for Riari, just where was he? He found it unlikely that he was still in the Milky Way galaxy, otherwise one of them would have heard about Humans. For a species to be space fairing, it was nearly impossible for them to have not have come across the UNSC or the Covenant.

"Do either the UNSC or Covenant sound familiar?" John asked as they moved towards a catwalk that led to a train platform that would bring them further into the spaceport, specifically to Platform Two.

"They do not, what planet is your species from?" Nihlus asked.

He paused. In the past protocol dictated he couldn't tell, but Earth was hardly a secret anymore, having been attacked by the Covenant. Anyway he needed information, if someone was familiar, it could lead him back to Humanity. That if he even wanted to go back. "Earth, 3rd planet in the sol system located within Orion's Arm." He didn't tell that it was in the local cluster, as it was local in relative to them.

"Orion's Arm... We might have another name for it, but I think I may know what you referring to it," Nihlus replied. "I don't believe-."

He was cut off when he spotted Geth arriving on the scene just ahead of them. John, Nihlus, and Riari moved behind the crates that were littered around. Nihlus looked over John. "Later I shall explain more." John merely nodded and then held for a moment, waiting to see what the Turian could do. Unlike Riari, he was using a pistol and his aim was spot on. Shooting one Geth in the leg and knocking them down and then shooting them in the head. Riari who still felt fatigued, merely shot at the Geth rather than using any biotics.

John noticed a Geth flanking their position and continued to use his pistol from before and fired at their head and it struck true. The squad of three moved up, reaching the cat walk that went down towards the train platform. As they turned onto the platform, a Geth leapt out at Nihlus who was in the lead, however the Spectre side stepped, and fired upon the Geth as they fell to at the Turians feet. He had been right, the man was a veteran, and it was a quicker reaction than most marines hoped to do. They moved down the cat walk and stepped onto the tram, and shot at the Geth who attempted to keep a hold on the tram.

Nihlus leapt over the small walls on the tram and slammed his pistol into the Geth, breaking their face and then ending it with a rapid fire shots. Chief who was staying behind, fired at what appeared to be a canister near a Geth and it erupted into a green explosion mist of Plasma and the Geth erupted with it. Riari took out another gun from her back, a sniper rifle, and aimed it towards the end of the tram where more Geth held. She shot one in the head but then the other hid behind cover and she waited. Shortly after it came back out and only got a single shot out as the sniper round destroyed it's blinking head.

At the end of the tram was a larger Geth, similar height to the Spartan, they all converged their fire at it. It managed to shrug off the fire, but it didn't show much intelligence as it continued to walk towards them, ignoring the damaged it was sustaining. Without a hitch, the robot fell to the ground as the squad moved up to the front of the tram without any resistance. At the end of the tram, Riari touched the panel and the tram began to move, however only part of the tram moved. Unknown to them, there was another Turian at the site of the beacon, and managed to activate it.

When they arrived on the other end, Riari mused. "Eden Prime, not sure it will recover from this."

"It will, eventually," Nihlus said as they stepped off the tram only to see a device. Both he and Riari knew what it was and the Spectre moved to it. "A bomb! Damn Geth plan to blow up the port. My Omni-tool detects multiple signatures. Gunnery Chief Ledasi help me disarm these, Master Chief, loosen their ranks."

John didn't reply, he only moved into action. He knew that had he had Cortana, she no doubt would have helped him figure out the technology to disarm them himself. A lot of this situation would be easier if she still remained. He had so many questions and he was surrounded by new aliens he had never seen before. It wasn't hard to move on his own, but he didn't deny that Cortana became one of his biggest assets in the field, but more than that. She was also his friend.

Moving up the cat walk, he reloaded his rifle and began to work to lessen the Geth. Riari stayed close to him, using him almost a shield as his armor was clearly able to take more hits than her own. She directed him towards the next bomb, and he covered her as she began to disarm it. Across the gap at the port, the Geth fired at him, taking his last grenade he threw it across the gap and exploded, hitting one Geth and making a crate fly into the air and slam into another. An effective accident. John spotted Nihlus on the other side, moving to the third bomb.

Once Riari signaled that she was done, she and John moved up again. As they reached he the last bomb, a Geth planted a shield of energy on the ground. It reminded him of the plasma barricades that the Covenant used. Using cover to his advantage, the Spartan moved from one cover to the next, before being in close combat range. Ignoring the shield, he moved to the side and grabbed the Geth and smashed it with his hands.

The field fell silenced and Nihlus caught up the Chief. "All bombs disarmed, let's get to the beacon."

They moved through a gate and down some steps towards the beacon. Chief almost hoped it looked Forerunner, and that their Protheans were one and the same, but alas it looked different from the Forerunner motif. Suddenly husks moved up the steps, and the three of them fired upon them before reaching the floor. Past the beacon, John spotted farm fields burning. No doubt it would be damaging to the food supply and the economy of Eden Prime and other colonies. Anytime an UNSC agricultural planet was glassed by the Covenant, other planets suffered.

Nihlus began to communicate with his ship as John and Riari walked towards the beacon. "Amazing. Actual working Prothean technology, quite the rarity," she said. "It is strange though, it wasn't doing anything like that when they had dug it up."

That set alarms off in Chief's head, someone had activated it, but who? Was it the Geth? He stepped away from the beacon to see that Nihlus had just finished his call. "My ship, the Augustius, shall be here soon to retrieve us and the beacon."

Suddenly though the sound faint, John turned around and spotted Riari being seemingly pulled towards the beacon. He wasn't sure what was going on, but with his enhanced speed was able to quickly get Riari out of the way of the beacon, though being careful not to throw her with too much strength. However he found himself now under the pressure of the beacon and felt as though his mind was being assaulted, similar but more painful than when Riari melded her mind with his.

"Chief!" Riari cried out as the massive Spartan was lifted into the air by the beacon. Nihlus held the Asari back, telling her that it was too dangerous to go close. All the while John began to see images, all of them orange and red, blurry pictures of cities, technology, organs, and other things he couldn't make out. He found them moving through his mind faster and faster, his entire body was overtaken by it.

The beacon exploded in a green light, and John fell to the ground with a thud, a dent left in its weak. His world went black.

**PRESENT DAY**

Sheni finished her story about the Master Chief's arrival on the planet known as Eden Prime. Garret had a hard time believing all of it, but he couldn't deny the alien that stood before him. One thing he found fascinating where the antagonist, the Geth, how they were AI created by the Quarians. That was something he planned to ask her about later, assuming he had to the chance to.

"I must thank you Sheni, this will be so helpful for us," Garret said and the Quarian merely nodded. "I have to step out for a moment."

The ONI agent stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the Quarian to ponder her thoughts. He entered the window room where the others had been listening in. "Considering her situation and the story, I think this story is true," Garret began.

"It is very unlikely she is lying, as she is still no doubt confused on her situation," Forrester said. "Still, to hear about the Master Chief like this, almost makes it seem mythical. However what I find interesting is that John-117 is not mentioned in any Forerunner sites thus far, meaning whatever he did in the past may have had no effect on them at least from what we can tell."

Sutherland turned towards Garret. "Somehow the Master Chief used Forerunner technology to go into the past, seemingly unintentional. We still need to find out what happens afterwards. However I feel as though keeping her won't be as useful as her being in the field."

"Uh, 'in the field'?" question Braddock with an eye-wide expression.

"As I listened to the story, I formulated a plan. While we can't be sure when the Precursors come into play, and wiped this civilization out, if they did at all, it is still possible that remnants of their civilization have been preserved on these planet."

Forrester scratched her head. "That's possibly millions, possibly billions, we're still unsure how long the Precursors reigned for or when they came to this galaxy."

"Call it a hunch," Sutherland said. "But I feel like there's got to be something left out there. Agent Elphick, I will have you bring the Quarian with you, I shall also assign a Spartan-IV with you, and I already have one in mind."

Garret was puzzled, so much so he actually pointed at himself. "Me?"

Sutherland nodded. "Yes, you. Think of it as your promotion following your successful mission."

Garret had never imagine his career would go from seeking out Forerunner sites to searching for what happened to the Master Chief. "I… thank you. However how can you assign a Spartan-IV to me? I thought the Spartan branch says you're unable to assign them to us?"

"This is different, you will no doubt go to many planets, possibly insurrectionist or covenant remnant inhabited. You may know how to fire a gun, but not in the same way," Sutherland explained.

Suddenly the room went dark, and everyone tensed, they could no longer see into the room with Sheni. "What's going on?" Forrester said.

"Diana!" Sutherland cried out, but the AI didn't reply. Each of them, sans Forrester, pulled out their pistol that they were mandated to carry on them. "Fuck."

"Seems we had some sleepers," Garret said aloud what everyone no doubt had on their mind. "Fuckin insurrectionist."

Sutherland attempted to contact the outside but there was something jamming the signal. "Agent Braddock get that door open, we need to secure the Quarian! Damn sleepers must have cut the facility from the power grid."

Braddock walked over to the door and began to open it by overriding its own miniature backup generator for rare situations like this. They got the door opened and entered the hall. Using the flashlights on their pistols they were able to see. "Forrester stay inside, there," Sutherland said and the scientist complied.

They went over to the Quarians room and to their dread it opened automatically and inside they found no Quarian.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now some possible questions. Yes, in ways Master Chief is acting in place of Commander Shepard but there will be differences. Such as him not becoming a Spectre, as it would be strange for the Council to give an unknown alien Spectre status, even if he is a talented soldier. Instead Nihlus will actually be fulfilling this role in the story, so expect to see more of him! So in ways, MC and Nihlus are co-oping the role that Shepard had. Riari will also be the Ashley stand in, though not meant to be Ashley, as such she will also be joining the crew. **

**MC's timeline will follow events from ME1 thru ME3, however since that is a lot to cover, events will be modified and skipped. Now when I say they were skipped, I mean only that they weren't shown. Missions that take place off screen so to speak will be mentioned but never shown, this goes for side missions AND some story missions. There is also some changes I need to make in general considering that Humanity doesn't exist at this point in time. I may release a timeline but unsure.**

**Also I hope you don't think I'm trying to make the MC weak, I know in many stories they try to show off him- but for now I imagine he wants to observe these allies to see what they're capable of. But don't worry, he will do some badass stuff later down the line.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I still feel a bit iffy on it. **


	3. Traitors

**Welcome back! This one was late, but I still got it out before midnight eastern standard time! So it's still Monday. It counts! I may give this some look over and edit things, maybe add somethings but I don't think I need to add much story and maybe more descriptions. To be honest, when it comes to my dialogue descriptions, I'm quite poor and really need to improve. **

**That might in fact be something that as I improve, I will go back to older chapters and fix.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**ONRIF TREVELYAN (SHIELD WORLD 006) – MARCH 6****th****, 2653 – 1320 Hours**

Empty. Inside the room where Garret had just been, the Quarian, Sheni, was missing. In the brief window of confusion, someone had stormed in and kidnapped her. The three of them, CIC Liana Sutherland, Agent Garret Elphick, and Agent Yano Braddock, moved through the dark halls of the now dead research facility. Somehow their enemies had managed to get the facility of the power grid and set up some jammer so that nothing may get out. It was quite the problematic situation, one that they had done simulations on, but never expected anyone to actually do.

The three of them stopped at a corner when they spotted couple of light just up ahead, it was dark so they couldn't tell who it was. Though even if they could, they couldn't be sure they were on their side anyway. "How do we know if they're on our side?" Garret questioned.

"We don't," Braddock admitted as he ensured that his pistol was in working order.

"We can't just go in there and shoot them," Garret reminded his fellow agent.

Braddock looked at Sutherland. "Ma'am, don't suppose you got any ideas?"

Sutherland glanced back at her communication device, seeing still no signs of a signal. She grimaced but tried to think of some way to get out of this situation. However before she could speak, sound of gunfire echoed throughout the halls and then the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Each of them looked back down the hall only to see a single figure standing there in armor, their helmet visible by the headlights. A Spartan-IV.

They were wearing a white and red striped MJOLNIR GEN 2 Mark X Warrior variant, similar in aesthetic design to the original Mark VII that was created after the Human-Covenant War, but far more advanced on the inside. In her hands was the latest in the MA5 Assault Rifle line, the MA5G, and on her waist, attached by magnetic forces, was the MGH Magnum, an older variant but still deadly as any other. As standard with Spartans, they were an imposing figure.

Sutherland recognized the Spartan and walked out into the open. "Spartan Ayomide, is it good to see you," spoke Sutherland in a brief show of joy.

The female Spartan walked towards Sutherland. "I arrived when I got your message, I was down one floor when the power went out."

Garret and Braddock stepped out and the former spoke. "A message, ma'am?"

"Ah, yes, I had sent it out during the story- anyway we can't wait, we need to find the Quarian," Sutherland expressed.

Yoshiko Ayomide nodded. "I've been listening on the conversations to see who is a turncoat or not." She looked behind her at the bodies that lay on the floor. "These ones were whispering about finding you and taking you out."

Braddock recognized one of the bodies. "Agent Yanu? Damn, I liked that guy, was fun playing cards with. Though I guess his poker face was better than I thought."

"Spartan, lead the way," Sutherland commanded and the Spartan obeyed. They moved at a quick pace but made sure to not run into any avoidable danger. They opened a door that revealed a stairway. They moved down the steps and the Spartan held up her hand in a fist when she heard a door opening below them. Barely leaning, she looked down the stairs and spotted some agents making their way up.

Yoshiko held her MA5G Rifle tight in her hand as she stepped slowly down the steps. None of the agents were speaking, so it was hard to tell if any of them were a threat or not. However each of them were armed. "Something is wrong, outside us, and the agents you killed, there shouldn't be much more than that," Sutherland said in a whisper. "The fact that there is four of them down below is more than the amount stationed here. Most here are scientist."

The Spartan checked how much ammo was in her rifle and decided to strike. With the speed that only a Spartan could accomplish, the armored woman ran down the steps and closed the gap, and as expected- the turncoats fired at her. She slammed her body into one of them, making one fall over the railing and down three floor with a splat. Her shields took the brute of the force as she turned and fired her rifle at each of the agents. With no shielding the bullets easily ripped through them, breaking them into bloody pulps.

Once they were taken care of, the Spartan singled for the others to join her as she moved down the rest of the steps towards the ground floor. As they went, the Spartan reloaded her gun. At the bottom the Spartan hugged the wall next to the door and had the others fallow suit behind her. She counted down to three and then opened the door and stepped through first. Luckily for them, no resistance was met. However they did find themselves stepping over the bodies of some of the facility's staff.

"Fuck them," Sutherland murmured to herself.

They reached the foyer and through the doors windows spotted some Agents guarding the entrance. "Take them out," Sutherland said coldly, and the punishment that only a Spartan could dish out, rained upon the traitors. The Spartan ran across the foyer and towards the doors, they didn't open automatically and so the Spartan was forced to rampage through them. Considering the location of the facility, the doors weren't built with strength in mind- and so the doors went flying, slamming into the ground and causing sparks to sprinkle.

Naturally the traitors and turned and fired upon the Spartan, but it was pointless, as Yoshiko fired upon them, killing each and everyone one. Naturally, those nearby were confused at this and initially thought it was a Spartan was the one who turned traitor. However one the bodies dropped, Sutherland stepped from out of the facility, causing more confusion. "Good work Spartan," she said as she noticed that the jamming device was no longer overhead.

"Commander Whitham, it's Admiral Sutherland," she said into comms device.

A voice crackled over the comms. "Ma'am? What's going on down there? We were told the research facility you were in was having some issues."

"We've been played, I need you to seal down the planet, our discovery has been stolen by turncoats and they escaped the facility," Sutherland replied. "Has the tram platform from this facility been used?"

"Let me check…" Whitham said as he moved away briefly from his comms. "Yes- it appears that the platform went towards hanger six."

"They're trying to escape by ship," Garret pointed out obvious as he listened in on the call.

"Hold down the hanger, you can't let them escape!" Sutherland stressed. "I need you to teleport he four of us to that hanger."

Garret's stomached turned. "The… four of us?"

Sutherland quickly glared at him and then away. "Just a second," said Whitham. Suddenly there was a golden rings that began to circle around each individual. "Teleporting now." Eventually the rings became quicker and suddenly as they flew upwards, the four individuals vanished. It was a hard feeling to describe, vaguely similar to the one Garret felt when he first arrived at the Shield World, though he found it much worse.

In Hanger Six, in the command room overlooking the entire facility, four golden rings appeared and did the reverse of what it did earlier. The workers in the room watched the center as the four people suddenly appeared. Instantly Garret moved to the side, found a trash bin and puked into it. "I hate it- I hate it," he said among the barfing. However Sutherland paid it no mind as she walked to the officer on the scene, a young man named Hammon. Everyone who was working on station saluted the Admiral and she did so back to them.

"Give me a sitrep," she said as she looked past the rooms console and through the window, seeing all of the ships below. There was a single craft that was being surrounded by security.

Hammon began to explain. "A couple of agents arrived on scene with an unknown alien, as soon as they got close to a ship they were confronted by a security guard- who is now no longer with us. We got the ship on lockdown, and they still haven't gotten out but I can't be sure for how long. While they're held down for now, it appears they have a trump card- an AI with them. It's trying to work against our own."

"An AI? Is it one of our own? Something they got their hands on and corrupted?"

Hammon shook his head. "It doesn't appear to be, it isn't registered on any of our systems. Seems it's an insurrectionist original. Ma'am, should we storm in?"

"No, we can't say exactly what they will do with the Quarian, we can't let them kill her," she said.

"Then what do we do?" Hammon replied as he looked at the ship.

There was a brief moment of silence, until Braddock realized something. "Ma'am, Commander Whitham said they were told that the research facility was having issues- but if he had been told by a low level operative he wouldn't take their word. He had to have been told by someone high up enough that he wouldn't question."

Sutherland mentally slapped herself for not having come to the same conclusion earlier. She quickly typed on the console in front of her until a picture of Commander Whitham appeared. "Commander Whitham, tell me, who told you that there was an issue at the Research facility?"

The Commander scratched his head. "It was Colonel Duland, he said that he was informed of an issue at the research facility you were at and was taking care of it."

"And where is he?"

"He is… Oh shit. Ma'am, he was in Hanger Six."

Sutherland sighed. "Thanks Commander." The call ended and she looked towards Hammon. "Looks like our traitor is most likely aboard that ship."

"Colonel Duland? Jesus," Hammon said. "He's been here longer than myself- to see him as a traitor."

Sutherland looked back at out towards the ship, it still hadn't moved and security still surrounded it. "As much as we try to learn all of the history of the individuals we hire, there is always something hidden and even then- people change, it's possible Colonel Duland was once an outstanding ONI agent."

Garret, who finally felt better, stood up from having been on the ground and stood next to Sutherland. "It's most likely where he got the AI," he said. "Do you think they will kill Sheni if we try and move in?"

The admiral shook her head. "They would have to be even more insane then they're already to do that. Colonel Duland and his turncoats have already ruined their careers trying to get the Quarian out, I doubt they would squander it further."

"They honestly probably thought this was going to go a lot smoother," said Yoshiko who had stayed silent throughout the entire revelation. "Most likely didn't expect a Spartan-IV to be in the research facility when it went dark."

"Thanks again, for coming so soon," Sutherland said with a smile.

"Not like my CO had me doing much," Yoshiko said.

Garret noticed a beeping noise from a nearby console and sat down at it began to work. "Ma'am, we got a call incoming… It's from the ship."

Sutherland eyebrows furrowed. "Send it over here."

On the same screen where she had spoken to Commander Whitham, now appeared a middle-aged man, Colonel Duland. "Ah, Admiral Sutherland, how kind of you to take my call," he spoke condescendingly

"Cut the crap, you know what we want, give us the Quarian and just maybe I won't have you killed," she said back. "Maybe I'll be merciful and stick you in a cell."

Duland shook his head. "Never are able to escape the old ways of ONI."

Sutherland rolled her eyes. "You're not getting out of here, so just give us the Quarian."

"I've gotten this far, mind as well see how things play out," he replied.

As the conversation continued, Braddock walked over to the console where Garret was sitting. "This AI he has, it is new generation, we need to get another AI to help us push it back," Garret said as his hands moved across console.

Braddock leaned towards the screen. "But even if we hold it back, how can we get on that ship?"

Garret continued to work, he was communicating with another AI from another Hanger to lend aid to his cause. Typically they wouldn't be used in this way, their own jobs to merely keep everything in check, but he could still use them to fend off this AI. He was even talking to some engineers to get some help, as it was known, engineers were basically supercomputers in organic form created by the Forerunners.

"Can't we just teleport them out?" Braddock said.

"If we could, we would have already. They managed to create a dead zone where their ship is," Garret explained. From the evidence he could gather it seemed that it had happened before the capture of Sheni. It seemed as though the dead zone had been implanted in the system but was just activated when they needed it to be. However not only did it activate the dead zone but gave some small control to the AI. Meaning until they can get rid of the AI, the dead zone isn't going anywhere.

_We received your orders, Agent Garret_, he read on the screen on the computer. It was coming from the Dumb AI, Virgo, which he had communicated with. Though it was a dumb AI, with the advancements throughout the years, a Dumb AI was far more advanced than its compatriots during the Great War. Garret wasn't exactly the best when it came to computers, but he did know where to get in contact with those who were. Still, the threat was a Smart AI, which to their credit are far more deadly than any Dumb AI. One would think that all of the AI's were connected in the facility and in a way they are, but there is a separate AI for each facility. This is so that one AI couldn't have all control.

No doubt the goal of the traitors was to use the teleportation system to exit the shield world. Due to the nature of the shield world, with how it's very walls are the land mass rather than the shield surrounding an artificial planet, there was no way to simply drive through a tunnel into the world. However as it is, the teleportation from inside to the outside, isn't the same as using the standard teleportation from one spot inside the shield world to another spot inside. Not only where the traitors AI trying to stop us, but also is trying to gain access to this system. Garret wondered why they hadn't tried to gain access beforehand, but he wasn't going to give it much thought.

His thought process was halted when he heard the raised voice of Sutherland. "You're pissing me off, Duland," she said. The CIC was increasing becoming more annoyed trying to deal with the former Colonel Duland. With their options severely limited until one of their own AI's broke through, Sutherland had little choice but try and negotiate with the traitor. She hated becoming like this, and she admitted that it was one her faults. "What is it you want? Credits?"

Duland let out a chuckle. "Credits? I have no need for money where I go."

"And where is that?"

"…You expect I would tell you?"

Sutherland sighed. "At least worth a try."

"I'm done speaking with you," Duland said as he looked away from his own screen and pressed a button. The screen went dark and Sutherland slammed the side of the console in frustration. She looked over at Garret.

"Tell me you have something," Sutherland said without moving to him.

A smirk ran over the Agent's face. "Just a second." The combined might of the AI's from nearby facilities and the Engineers finally managed to not only kick the AI out of the system and also contain it within its own. "Alright, we got the dead zone down, I'm going to teleport the Quarian, Sheni, here, Spartan Ayomide if you want to get down there, prepare to board."

"Capture Duland, Spartan, I need answers," Sutherland ordered and the Spartan saluted and left the room and headed down to the ship. With the AI out of their way, it was not difficult to gain access of their ship and open its ramp inside. Sutherland watched as the Spartan walked up to the security forces and explained to them what was happening.

Just as the ramp of the ship went down, the golden rings of teleportation appeared in the room in the same spot they had arrived in just before. Suddenly standing there was the Quarian, no doubt confused at what was happening and what just happening that second. She stood there staring at each one of them, only recognizing Garret, having not been introduced to Sutherland nor Braddock. "I… What is going on?"

Sutherland walked to the Quarian. "I apologized for all of this. I'm Admiral Sutherland, current Commander-In-Chief of ONI. We were just as surprised as you went the power went out and you were captured."

"They held me at gun point, there wasn't much I could do," she admitted.

"There's no need to apologies, you're safe now. Once we get take care of them, we shall interrogate them as to why they did this," Sutherland explained. "Did they by chance say anything?"

Garret had to admit, the conversation was probably awkward for the others in the room. When the AI Diana, translated Sheni's language, she uploaded all of the information to their implants. However she did so only for those present, so to anyone else, they had no idea what the Quarian was said, though at the same time they had only heard the name Quarian just minutes ago. "No," Sheni said. "They had been quiet as they dragged me. Even once I was in the ship the only part I heard was Duland speaking to you."

Suddenly before they could speak their were sounds of gunfire that could be heard from outside the room. Sutherland and Hammon both looked out the window of the room just in time to see Spartan Ayomide dragging Colonel Duland by the neck of his uniform. It hadn't been a long encounter, not that anyone expected it to be with a Spartan involved. "Agent Elphick and Agent Braddock, take Sheni here to one of the active Research facilities, I on the other hand have to go chat with Duland."

And with that, the crisis ended.

Duland was brought to an interrogation room and strapped down to a chair. Typically Sutherland would have another come in and extract information, but Sutherland was no longer in a good mood. Sutherland stepped into the room, stood across from the clearly frustrated Duland. "I remembered when we hired you Duland," she began. "You were bold and showed deep loyalty to ONI. Yet here we're, I am now going to interrogate because of your betrayal."

"If you think I shall expose my secrets, you're wrong," Duland said defiantly.

"You know our methods yet you stay defiant," she said as she shook her head. "You got balls, but that won't help you here. So instead of throwing up this act, just tell me who you're working for and I'll make it less painful. Maybe."

"They say torture is the least effective way of getting information," Duland spoke with a smug expression.

"…Perhaps," replied Sutherland. "But if I were to be honest, I'm not in the mood to go kind."

The Admiral stood up and walked over to a container attached to the wall. She pulled out a syringe, already it was filled with a red-colored substance. Sutherland admitted, she wasn't the most knowledgeable of its contents, but what he did know, it what it did when it entered the body. She considered its contents to be the domain of the scientist under her command. There was no chance of Duland striking back at her, his arms and legs strung together.

Sutherland walked over to Duland who began to squirm in his seat, knowing exactly what was coming. It mattered not where the needle went, so long as it entered, and so she pulled up the sleeve of his uniform, padded it and then the needle pierced. After emptying its content into the traitor's body, Sutherland pulled the needle out and placed it back in the container. It would take some moments to work, but when it did, it wasn't quiet.

Duland could feel it, as though his body was being surrounded by flames. It tricked the body into thinking it was under fire. His body began to shake, his eyes wide open, and he began to yell in pain. Sutherland just stood and watched the man, though her expression was blank, behind it, she felt a bit of joy. It was one thing for someone to torture a known criminal, but to do it so someone who was considered an ally, even a friend… There was pain in that, but there was joy in finding a traitor and stamping out its flame from spreading.

"Duland, you want to tell me now? Or I shall put more chemicals into your body," she said as she walked around him. "They will bring you pain, more pain than even a Spartan could take, but it won't kill you. No- you will feel the pain of ten lives before you fall."

The pain began to go away, but Duland found himself physical exhausted. His breathing was fast and sweat began to pour from his face. He looked down towards the ground, not making eye contact with Sutherland. "Oh, it seems it has worn out, shall I go get another?" she said as she walked back towards the container. She pulled out another syringe filled with a different chemical, this time blue, but just as useful.

As she walked back over to him, Duland looked up at her, his eyes almost glazed over. "N-No! Please I'll tell you what I know."

"So what was that about torture not working?"

Truthfully she knew it was true, they had been trying to slightly move away from it and gain information from other methods. However she knew that Duland was a pitiful man, one who spoke strong but easily fell under pressure. While ONI was large, she tried to know about each and every one under her command. "Now you're going to tell me, everything you know," she spoke sternly.

Against orders, Garret and Braddock did not bring the Quarian to a research facility, but instead to one of the few ONI-regulated restaurants on the shield world. The place was big enough that they were needed alongside the cafeterias. However along the way the Quarian posed a problem to them, her species are dextro-protein, meaning any food human would be inedible to her. Also due to her suite, it would need to be a paste in which she could put through a tube. It was however a non-issue as with the almost freighting amount of resources at ONI disposal, they were able to get some with relative ease.

Along the way, Sheni exploded with questions, less about her kidnappers and more on the nature of the Shield World. It was nothing like she had seen before, and a lot of the technology was so foreign. They told her only what they were allowed by the brass to tell her. Though even with the answers she got, the Quarian continued to gawk in awe at the sheer size of the facility. Garret was reminded of himself when he first came to Trevelyan. Sometimes it seemed like it was all a dream, as there was nothing else to compare it to. Outside maybe Requiem, though from the history books he read that it was significantly smaller than Trevelyan and also was thrown into a sun.

"Probably didn't expect that to happen, being kidnapped and all after being woken up," Braddock said as they sat down at a table. The restaurant, simply dubbed 'restaurant 08' had an outdoor part with various tables and umbrellas above them. There was a lack of creativity within the name. Though no one was paid to think of anything better, so it was kept. It was the same for all Restaurants one through twelve. Braddock ended up getting chicken and Garret a hamburger and fries. And unlike the cafeteria's, they had to pay with this in their own credits only for the money to go back into ONI's pockets.

"I did not," she said. "Considered to me it felt like I had just awoken from being captured, it wasn't a good feeling."

"I don't doubt that," Garret said as he took a bite of his burger. ONI in the past had been known for kidnappings, but at least they were discrete about it. For what it was worth. "We truly do apologies. Though I imagine that you will want to know what we have in store for you."

At the last part Sheni looked at Garret with caution behind her visor. "Probably should explain further before you start thinking of wild ideas," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "While granted we can't force you, though I would highly advise taking this offer. You hold the secrets to finding the Master Chief and Admiral Sutherland has ordered me to take you with me around the galaxy. Going to the planets from your time, seeing if they hold any possible ruins."

"And if I decline?" she said.

"I'm unsure what will happen to you, though I imagine you might have some difficulty adjusting to life in our time," he replied honestly. "So at least coming with me, you can learn about the galaxy along the way."

She looked away from Garret and towards the sky. "I truly hadn't imagined any of this would have happened. I had expected to wake up to familiar faces. Yet now I'm told that I woke up, just millions of years later and inside a cryotube unlike the one I had originally been put under in."

"Look at it like this," Braddock said. "Not only will going with Garret help us find out what happened to the Master Chief, but if you do find ruins. Well, maybe you can find some form of closure. Your life in that time may have of ended, but you're still alive."

Garret glanced at Braddock. "I'm surprised to hear that coming out of you."

Braddock gently hit Garret in the arm. "Ass."

Sheni chuckled. "Your words are true, Agent Braddock. I suppose it is best for me to go with you."

"There you go," Braddock said with a grin. "My words convinced her. You can thank me now."

The other Agent sighed. "Thank you… I guess."

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from Garrets pocket, he reached in and pulled out his communicator. It revealed to be a call coming from the Admiral. Then he remembered, they hadn't told her where they were going. "…Hello Admiral." he said as he opened up the call.

"Where are you three?" she spoke to the point.

"Oh yeah… Well we were all hungry, so we went and got something to eat."

He could hear her sighing on the other end. "Fair enough, though considering what had just happened, I would have expected you two to inform me beforehand."

"My apologies."

"Never mind, just where you are before I call up Commander Whitman and teleport you three to me," she said.

"Restaurant 08," he said.

"I'll be there along with Spartan Ayomide," she answered and ended the call.

Garret looked over at Braddock. "We should have informed her."

Braddock merely shrugged as he took a bite out of his piece of chicken. They stayed silent, each of them eating until the golden rings of teleportation appeared just near them. Since the three of them were alone at the outdoor of the restaurant, they paid no mind to it as they knew exactly who it was.

Sutherland walked over to the table as soon as she manifested into reality and noticed only three meals. "No food for me, I'm disappointed," she said. "Anyway… Sheni, did Garret by chance already tell you about the upcoming mission?"

The Quarian nodded. "I accepted too."

The Admiral smiled. "Great, I'll leave it to the side for now. To something more pressing. Something that Sheni may recognize."

Sheni looked at the Admiral with curiosity. What ever could she mean? Thought the Quarian. "I interrogated Duland," she began only for Braddock to interject.

"That was fast."

"As I was saying," she said with a stern look towards the Agent. "I got bits of information out of Duland, apparently he works for an insurrection, though what he described was something more like a cult. Saying that they believe in something called, the Great Purifier, he apparently was 'inducted' into their ranks just a few years ago."

Garret raised an eyebrow. "Great Purifier? Any idea what that could be?"

"I was hoping Sheni might, after all they did try and kidnap her," the Admiral said.

Sheni shook her head. "It doesn't sound familiar."

"Hm… I wonder if this is something we might discover in the near future," Sutherland said as she turned towards the Spartan. "Anyway, until then, a reintroduction is in order."

Spartan Ayomide took that as a cue and she placed her hands behind her helmet and with a hiss pulled off the helmet. Ayomide was dark skinned, her there was a small eyelid slit, her eyes and short hair were both black, her face was also oval shape. "I am Yoshiko Ayomide, Spartan-IV Class Eleven, and I shall be your guardian, Agent Elphick and Sheni."

"Spartan Ayomide will join you aboard the ship, _Discovery_, an apt name. However not only her but," she said as she pulled out a small device and without input a hologram appeared. It was of a man in a suit, with short straight hair and strong facial features, including a scar under their left eye, strange for an AI, he was also completely purple. "Smart AI Klaus shall join you."

"A… AI?" the Quarian spoke in both admiration and fear.

"Is there a problem with me? I apologies if this form is…" the AI spoke in a formal tone.

The Quarian waved her hands in front of herself. "Oh no, it's just where I came from an entire war was founded on the principality that organics and synthetic cannot coexist. Even after we proved we could."

Garret spoke. "Does that have anything to do with the synthetics in the story you told us, the Geth I believe?"

Sheni nodded. "Yes, though we once fought against them, during our war against the Reapers, we made peace with them."

"The Reapers?"

"They're-," she said but was cut off by Sutherland.

"Later, if possible write a report on them and send it to me. I need to explain further as your mission won't be long after," Sutherland said as she still kept Klaus out. "I am entrusting you three with Klaus because I believe he will be a valuable asset. It isn't common for Smart AI's to be sent with Agents. His usage should be obvious. Take this as a trust of faith in you."

Garret stood from his table, stood straight and gave a salute. "Thank you for this opportunity, ma'am!"

"The ship is already being prepped, with both food and fuel to last a long time. We even took into account Sheni's dextro-protein problem," the Admiral said just before her voice turned to a more solemn tone. "However I should warn you, I couldn't out any of the other traitors that may lurk in our ranks, so it is very possible that you may come under attack by this cult. So- the ship has guns attached to it and you shall also find a slew of firearms on board. Sheni if you need to learn them, Spartan Ayomide will be more than happy to show you the ropes."

Braddock finished eating his food. "Wait, how did you know about Quarians being dextro-protein, she just told us."

"During our time at the Hanger, Commander Whitham got Engineers to bring the building back to life, the AI Diana informed me of it, it was part of the information stored in the cryotube," she explained. "…This day has been more than expected, as this very rarely happens, Sheni, however everything should be in order. The three of you report to the ship in Hanger Four at 1800 Hours."

"No time for sleep?" Garret said jokingly.

"You can sleep on the ship," Sutherland said as she handed the data chip with Klaus to Yoshiko who simply inserted it into the back of her helmet. The Admiral saluted everyone and they did so back, Sutherland nodded and walked away from them as she brought up her communicator. It didn't take long for the golden rings to surround her and then the CIC vanished.

Garret shook his head in disbelief. "I can't handle one teleportation and yet she does it all of the time."

The Spartan looked down at Garret. "I shall meet you at the designated spot at 1800 hours, now if you will excuse me…" She placed her helmet back on her head and simply walked away instead of getting teleportation. Not that he expected it, there were few that were even given access to it. Garret only ever had it happen to him when he was with a superior officer.

The three of them were once again left alone. Braddock leaned in his chair. "Well, this has been an eventful day. Not going to lie Garret, I both admire you for getting this job and also happy I'm not getting it myself."

Garret took a sip of his drink and placed it back on the table. "And why is that?"

"Cause, your now in the sights of an estranged cult, no idea what they will try and do to get to you."

* * *

**Alright that's another chapter! Yeah the kidnapping arc was short, it wasn't meant to be long. More or less the introduction of this cult insurrectionist to the main characters. You should expect to see a lot more of this. Though I do have chapters planned out for the most part, the next one may take me a day or so to debate. I'm unsure if I want to move to the next past segment or show more present day. Either way you will see the crew of the **_**Discovery**_** set sail from Trevelyan.**

**Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My writing is still rough, so I hope you bear with me as I try and improve as we go along! :)**


	4. Setting Off

**Sorry for the lateness! I was busy, and with school coming to a close (two weeks including this one left and then Finals week.) Should be… fun. Anyway, I apologies for this chapter being shorter as well, this is merely to set up for the next chapter. I also decided to skip the Citadel mission, rather just a summary of it, at least from Sheni's point of view. I shall mostly do this from time to time as I don't want to show all of the missions. Even then, when it comes to longer missions like Feros, which might end up being a "best of."**

**No action this chapter, sorry. :*(**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! I hope to continue to improve. There are things I like about this chapter and others I feel iffy about.**

**ONRIF TREVELYAN (SHIELD WORLD 006) – MARCH 6****th****, 2653 – 1700 Hours**

Though they were told to arrive at the ship at 1800 hours, Garret and Sheni arrived over an hour ago. Braddock, having nothing to do tagged along to see them off. With no danger lurking, they had finally got to talk with Sheni without interruption and learn more about her and the time she came from. Back then, there was a large space station ruled by the Citadel Council with three members- Asari, Turian, and Salarian. Garret recalled the Asari and Turian mentioned in her story with the Master Chief.

The Citadel reminded the Agents of High Charity, the late home of the Covenant. Though some similarities were made, it was clear that the Citadel Council were not like the Covenant. In fact similar to Humanity, it only made him further disdain politics. Which is why those far above his paygrade took care of that and not him. It was then that she spoke of when the Master Chief arrived on the station. According to her, after Eden Prime, the Master Chief, along with the Turian Spectre Nihlus and the Asari Riari, who had convinced them to let her come, arrived on the station after leaving the planet.

Nihlus had informed the Council of what had happened and investigation into its matters were to be commenced. However the situation with the Master Chief poised a problem, as they were unsure what to do with him. Sheni said that this is where things apparently became sketchy, though in her current situation it was made obvious why. There were meetings done away from the public view and they figured out a story to explain the Master Chief. Since had not removed his helmet in the Citadel they put a fake story.

Though over the time the Master Chief worked with Nihlus, some discovered that he was human, along with herself. Sheni found the story funny, they had covered it by saying that the Master Chief was a strange mutant Asari from one of the less than savory colonies. They used to explain his size, his voice, and why he spoke a different language. Among other things. Not every bought it, and some even accused the Asari of doing strange experiments. However no one proved them. Still with nowhere to go, and the Spartan naturally lost and overwhelmed by this alien world, Nihlus suggested having soldier join him to crack open the Eden Prime mystery.

However the mystery had a lead, approached by the Turian C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian, apparently there had been strange activity in the Citadel in the past couple of months. The Master Chief agreed to work with Nihlus, and therefore they indulged the officer and sought if the strange activity had anything to do with Eden Prime. It did, apparently a war between the Shadow Broker, a mysterious black-market dealer, and the famous Spectre Saren Arterius. It was huge, and Nihlus, who had been mentored by the Spectre and even was able to get into the Spectres because of him.

Many considered this to the start of the formation of what was considered the 'Legendary Spectre Squad' for lack of a better term. During their investigation, they had met the Krogan Mercenary, Urdnot Wrex, who had been hired by the Shadow Broker to take out an Asari crime lord on the Citadel who had betrayed the Broker in favor of Saren. Which lead to meeting the Quarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya whom had a recording from a Geth incriminating Saren and an Asari Matriarch, who the Asari Crime lord had tried to silence.

Garrus Vakarian joined them after having left C-Sec to help them take down Saren who had already started running from the law. With that, the squad was formed. Nihlus, the Master Chief, Riari, Garrus, Tali, and Wrex, with one more yet to join. Though Sheni said that it would be for another time. Saying that, she wanted to stop talking as she felt as though she had done nothing but tell stories of her time since she was awoken.

"My voice is starting to hurt at this point," she explained. Garret laughed.

"No problem, there will be time to explain later," he said. "Though I have no doubt there will be much explaining from my side as well."

Sheni smiled behind her helmet. "That would be nice. After all, for me this is both an exciting and frightening time."

Braddock nodded. "True, neither us," he said as he pointed to himself and Garret. "Can understand what this feels like."

"But we will keep helping each other out," Garret then said. "However for now, why don't we board the _Discovery_, get accommodated to it."

The three of them had been sitting just outside the ship. Compared to his former ship, the _Discovery_ was quite a bit larger. Still though it kept in line with the standard ONI regulated sleek black design. In the case of battle it would fare much better than his former ship, where that had one gun, this had multiple. Unlike his own ship, there was a major difference regarding its entrance. Whereas his old ship merely had a ramp which lead to the interior, the Discovery had an entire decontamination room, but with the ship where it was, it was hovering above the ground. Since it was designed to be out in space much longer, its ramp led into a miniature garage with a single warthog.

They walked up the ramp and the Quarian examined the vehicle along the way. At the end they found a small armory near the door. Next to the armory was a small boxed off area, a firing range. However they ignored it for now and passed through the door, walking up a small case of stairs. The room they entered wasn't very wide, a holographic table in the center, consoles along the wall, and across from them the entrance to the cockpit. One door on both sides in between the consoles and to the sides of the door to the garage. The walls, similar to many ships in years, were painted white, an upgrade from the old grey corridors. At least a little bit.

As they entered and examined the room, Garret noticed words above each door. The left door on the same wall as the garage entrance said: Kitchen, while the right door said: Storage. Then the doors on the left and right between the consoles both said: To Living Quarters. They continued to explore the ship, starting with the cockpit. It wasn't anything special, similar to his last ship, though a bit more cramped due to being in its own room. Though it seemed the guns on the ship could be primed from here or the other consoles, he foresaw the AI Klaus doing most of the targeting and firing.

Then a thought occurred to him. Did he leading the mission technically make him the Captain of the ship? That was a strange feeling, as he had never lead a crew, only been a grunt for a Captain or alone in his own ship. Another thought, he imagined that with such a small crew, everyone will most likely give equal measure of importance to the ship. He would need to ask just how much access will Sheni have. He figured that so long as there wasn't any critical Intel that they didn't want leaking out, though he doubted she would, that she should have a decent amount of control.

They moved on from there and down both corridors leading to the Living Quarters, they were short hallways with 3 rooms on across them. Each room was roughly the same size and didn't give much room. The beds were attached to the walls and there was a single desk with a console coming out of it. Each room was the same. However on the right side Quarters there was another door, this one lead into a medical room. The Kitchen was decent size, allowing for multiple people and various cooking tools for a variety of types of meals. There was also a bunch of rations in parts of it. Lastly they reached the storage, which was filled the brim with everything from food to mechanical devices.

By the time they finished looking at every nook and cranny, the clock was nearly at 1800 hours. It was than Garret was called by Sutherland, telling them to exit from the ship and meet them just off the ramp to the garage. "No doubt they wish to send us off," Garret said as he ended the call and they left the command center.

As they walked down the ramp from the garage, the three of them noticed another individual. She stood next to the Spartan, considerably shorter. Her skin was olive-colored and her sleek black hair went down to her shoulders with a single red strand of hair going down the front of her face. Her attire was that of engineers on the station, orange and grey jumpsuit, however the top portion was pulled down to her waist revealing the white t-shirt underneath.

Sheni caught the gaze of the female, and realized that the woman was examining her like if she was a machine. It made her slightly uncomfortable and looked away as they stood in front of Sutherland. Both Agents saluted and Sutherland waved her hand for them to be at ease. "Agent Elphick, before I begin, I must introduce a late addition to your crew, Saajida Abdella, she will be both your engineer and medical officer. Spartan Ayomide made a point to me that it would be good to have one."

Saajida smiled larger than Garret had ever seen before. Her hand stretched out for him to shake and he grabbed it. "Nice to meet you! As she said I shall be both your engineer and medical officer. Wait she said that already. Anyway I'm so excited, this will be my first mission!"

Her hand shake was strong, not content to shake it once but multiple times at various heights. Garret pulled back his hand. "Y-yes, shall be exciting…"

Despite any potential signs of annoyance from Garret, Saajida continued to smile. "She's an expert in both fields despite her young age," Sutherland explained further. "However I shall explain some last minute details."

Everyone gave their superior officer their undivided attention. "Garret, you shall be leading this mission, however when you're in the field, I expect you to follow of Spartan Ayomide's instructions. However when on the ship or in most other situations, Garret, you lead. I have also given Sheni, guest status access, so show her how to use our systems, though I imagine the written language barrier maybe an issue for a bit."

Sutherland continued to give out more instructions, almost as though they were children going on a trip. They were told to send a report every other day, or an immediate report following any discoveries. She then asked Sheni what planet they should go to first, to which she reluctantly explained that the first planet the Master Chief went to with Nihlus was Therum, a once industrial world that was covered in lava. So she expressed concern how it would be today, if because of the volcanic activity that there would be anything left to find.

The Admiral contemplated and then asked about where they went after Therum, and Sheni said the planet of Feros in the Attican Beta cluster. Since they used different names, Sutherland had them all enter back in the ship and to the command center and then huddled around the holographic table. Despite it being holographic, it could also act much like a touch screen. Thus Garret activated it and brought up the map of the galaxy. The Quarian examined the map, attempting to find it, after moving it around for a bit she eventually found it. There was only one problem…

After the Great War, the Brutes or Jiralhanae, fell back to their own territory and began to fight among themselves. Not to mention the Sangheili-Jiralhanae war that raged. Though attempts to make peace between the two were successful, there were splinter groups within the Brutes that were unhappy about this. Thus in the most recent fifty year, these groups began to push out from that territory. UNSC had been good at ensuring that they didn't touch their own territory but there were still clashes here and there.

Now the unexplored planet of Feros, was dead set in the Jiralhanae faction territory of The Prophet's Hammer. A radical group still believing the Forerunners to be gods. A belief that rumors say, has only increased since the war ended. "This won't be fun," Garret simply said. "We go to be careful not be detected, though who knows if the world has any inhabitants now."

"This ship has stealth cloaking, Agent Elphick," explained Klaus, whose data chip had been inserted into the ship. "We should be able to move across the system and into the planet, without being seen or having our heat detected."

Braddock scoffed. "I doubt the Brutes even have the tech to detect you guys even without our stealth tech."

"Still, we should show caution," said the Spartan who continued to examine the map.

Sutherland looked up from the map and at Garret. "Agent Elphick, your team's first mission is to head to Feros. Find anything that may remain and get out of there."

"Yes ma'am!" said Garret in a salute and the Admiral nodded. Since she was done explaining, there was nothing more for Sutherland to do but send the team on their way. Though Saajida had only been inducted into the mission, she only had a tablet to bring with her. Saying that everything she needed was on there. Garret once again thanked the Admiral and gave his good byes, it felt strange that he was leaving so soon, typically he would be at Trevelyan for days. As soon as both Braddock and Sutherland were out of the ship, Klaus had already begun to spin up the ship and interfacing with the command room of the Hanger to get them out of there.

"You might feel weird," Garret told Sheni.

The feeling that Garret had felt when he first arrived, happened again as the ship was brought out of the shield world. As soon as they were, Garret sat down in the pilot chair and began to work with Klaus to bring them into slipspace. It would take two days to get there, and without any cryo-tubes on ship, would be a long trip. The sleek ship moved through space and once it was in the clear, its slipspace engine began to spool up.

It didn't take long before a slipspace portal appeared in front of the ship and they entered. Once inside, the portal closed and space returned to normal.

**SLIPSPACE EN ROUTE TO FEROS – MARCH 6****th****, 2653 – 1920 Hours**

"So, this… Omni-tool of yours, you say it's what you use to interact with almost everything?" Saajida said as she looked at the arm of the Quarian where an orange-colored holographic interfaced, known as the Omni-tool, had appeared.

"Yes, I'd imagine it would be best if we could figure out a way to interface with the ship," Sheni told the excited engineer.

"Yes- yes it would be…" Saajida said as she took her tablet and from the side of it, pulled out a cord. She lifted Sheni's arm to see if there was some port as the Quarian said just before that the Omni-tool was built into her armor. However when the engineer found something, she was disheartened as it was a different port than her own.

"I'll be back, I know they got some stuff on this ship that might help," Saajida said as she retracted her cord from her tablet and walked away and into the storage.

Garret watched as the Quarian let out a heavy sigh as the engineer vanished. Since the ship had entered slipspace just a half hour ago, the Quarian had been bombarded with questions by Saajida and she only expected more to come. Klaus had told Garret that he no longer needed him in the pilot seat and that the Agent was free to move around.

"She's amazingly smart, rivaling even most of my people," Sheni said as Garret walked over to her. "But it's exhausting talking to her."

Garret smiled. "Yeah, I got the impression from her handshake that's she's quite… eccentric."

Sheni chuckled. "That seems to be true…"

The Quarian looked away from Garret and around the entire room. They were sitting in the Command Center and the Spartan was away in the garage with the armory. "Garret or Agent Elphick?"

"Just call me Garret, only my superior's use the latter," he said.

"Well then… Garret, tell me about yourself, let _you_ do the talking for once," she said.

Garret shifted in his chair. "Anything specific?"

"What was your home world like?"

Garret clapped his hands after thinking for a moment. "Well I was born in the Inner Colony of Fotriea, a colony of forests and… more forests. Not exactly a richly defined world. There was only one city on the entire planet, but I lived in the far outskirts, only going into the city once I was old enough to join the UNSC. Really nothing much else, not a very notable planet. In fact I like to believe the Covenant missed it because it was so insignificant."

"The Covenant?"

"Uh… When we get you into our systems you can read the public files about them, it's a mouthful," he said.

However before he could say more, Saajida entered the room and she demanded attention. "I got it, with the help of Klaus and the tools on hand, I managed to get a cord so I can interface with your Omni-tool."

Saajida ran up to Sheni and in an instant attached the cord. She then picked up her tablet and attached it. After a moment she watched the screen and continued to flicker through it with her hand and then a huge smile went over the Engineers face. "Alright! It works! Klaus is going to help me, but we're going to work to allow you to use that Omni-tool to talk with our consoles and allow you to access the documents your privy to in your own language. Very advanced but very easy to do."

"With an AI it is," said Klaus as he used the holographic table to make his avatar to appear. "I apologize, Sheni'Yofal vas Nora, but I will be going through Abdella's table to interface with your device."

"….Annnnnd it's done!" said Saajida to the surprise of Sheni.

"Already?" she asked as she watched Saajida take the cord from out of her Omni-tool.

"Though that seemed short to you, it was even shorter for I," the AI explained. "Now it shall do as Abdella previously explained. It's a fascinating piece of technology, though in comparison to Forerunner technology it was mere child's play to figure out."

Already Sheni was going over her Omni-tool seeing the various changes. Not only did she notice changes made by the AI but it was also faster. "Test it out," said Saajida and Sheni nodded. The Quarian walked over to a console nearby and noticed a connection could be made with the Omni-tool, once it was made, the console became active for her. Though the UI was foreign to her, the language was in her own. She deactivated the Omni-tool and began to fool around with the console, getting a handle on its design.

"Truly amazing!" she said. "Would it be possible to read history documents on here?"

Garret nodded. "Like Sutherland said, you have guest access- you should be able to find public documents on Waypoint."

"So I can access this all for the console in my room, correct?" she asked and Garret nodded. "Well then, if you don't mind, I shall take my leave- it is clear I have a lot of reading to do over the next two days."

Garret yawned. "Have fun," he said as he stood up and stretched. "I am exhausted. I think I shall turn in."

"Shall I set an alarm for your, Agent Elphick?"

"No, I uh… Want to some sleep from the excitement from today," he said. "Night everyone…"

He waved to them as them as he vanished behind the sliding door to the left Living Quarters. Sheni did the same but left through the right side. Thus the room was left to Saajida and Klaus. The Engineer began to swipe her finger across her tablet all the while humming her own tone. "Is there anything you need help with?" asked the AI.

Saajida waved him off. "Nope, busy, leave my mind to myself."

"…Right. I shall see what Spartan Ayomide is up to," the AI solemnly said as his avatar vanished from the table as Saajida continued to hum.

Down in the garage, Spartan Ayomide was checking every gun and already designating some guns for the crew. Garret already had a magnum on hand, so she designated a M421 to him. Then there was Saajida, she was listed as having combat experience, though less than Garret and herself, so she hesitated for moment. Looking back at the tacpad on her arm she read that Saajida could patch someone up on the field, and even provide possible fixes for the MJOLNIR armor if required. She decided to just give her a pistol, since she no doubt would need to carry medical supplies and she also didn't want their only medic to be on the first line.

She already had her own armaments in order, so all that left was the Quarian, Sheni. "Klaus," she said before the AI had a chance to say anything. "Tomorrow, when Sheni awakes, inform her to meet me down here, some gun practice."

"I shall, Spartan Ayomide," the AI said as he watched her continue to check their stock. "…So is there anything else you need?"

Without looking away from the gun in her hand the Spartan replied. "Nothing, you may go about your own business."

The AI let out a sigh and vanished from sight once again.

The next two days consisted of Sheni being taught by Yoshiko about UNSC weaponry. Yoshiko was pleased that Sheni managed to accommodate to the guns quickly. Then Klaus had the Quarian transfer the Codex and other non-personal data to the ship's console, since the Omni-tool could now connect to the ship, they managed to transfer the data through a conversion of data types. Garret had Klaus go over it with Saajida and told them to tell him about any important information that he may need. Other than that, without any cryo-tubes on the ship, it was mostly just the crew keeping themselves busy.

Though a little bit of stress began to set in when Klaus informed the crew that they had passed into The Prophet's Hammers territory. The plan was simple, they would exit from Slipspace just outside the system and engage their stealth engines. Then they would enter the atmosphere and find somewhere to land, specifically somewhere that Sheni said may be of interest. None of them were sure exactly what Feros would be like today versus millions of years ago, but they had a feeling that they would find something there.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Uh… Not much to say! Have a good day!**

**Oh, so yes this is the squad for now:**

**Garret, Sheni, Saajida, Klaus and Spartan Yoshiko. Originally I wasn't going to include Saajida but decided to do it because I felt the team would need an engineer and medic. Granted Sheni is good with tech, but is unfamiliar with UNSC technology. She will get better though.**

**Next chapter there shall be action! So hope you stick around and look forward to it!**


	5. Feros: Part One

**Hey! Sorry for the short delay, had a 2k word essay (not fun) due Monday night and so that took priority. Still, I managed to get work done in this chapter. This is the start of the first 'arc' that takes place on Feros. Now I should say, I'm unsure if I will, but most likely I won't be doing any parts like the Master Chief I showed in the 2****nd**** chapter. Rather it will mostly be less-action oriented and only show bits and pieces of what happened during his. Though this may change for non-Mass Effect stuff. **

**Like if he goes somewhere or does something that wasn't in the game. That will be shown in detail. However I really don't feel like rehashing the ME missions for chapters. So that's why they will only be small bits. **

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**ATTICAN BETA CLUSTER - FEROS – MARCH 8****th****, 2653 – 1200 Hours**

According to Sheni's Codex, Feros was a planet once ruled by the Turian Hierarchy. It was a colony built upon the ruins of a Prothean megalopolis. Apparently the floor of the planet barely held any ground for agriculture and covered in a huge fog of dust. Thus the colony were built high above the dust, there it was breathable. Founded by the Salarian-owned company ExoGeni Corporation, it had been attacked by the Geth. This led Spectre Nihlus to lead his squad there, according to Sheni. Apparently while the colony had been kick started by a Salarian company, it was part of a deal that brought it under Turian control and thus Turian colonists.

The _Discovery_ exited from slipspace just outside the system where the planet was. With the planet in view, Garret had Klaus scan the planet with the ship's long range scanners. Once it was done, the entire crew and the avatar Klaus stood around the holographic table where an image of the planet had been rendered. "I have detected some structures on the planet, but truthfully it seems as though most of it has been buried by sand and stone," the AI began to explain. "The planets shifting tectonic plates ensured that most of what was there originally has been destroyed. Honestly, I'm just amazed that _something_ managed to survive the test of time."

"Yeah, time can be a cruel mistress," Garret said as he placed his hand on the planet hologram and twisted his hand and the planet turned. There was red markings where Klaus had detected the structures. "Any of them seem familiar?"

"Truthfully I had never been here before, so none of it does. That being said, if we were to find something, it most likely would be in any of these ruins. Since the colony had been built above the planets ruins, it is possible the structures we see that remain are of that," Sheni said as she too examined the red markings.

Garret nodded. "Klaus, did you detect anyone in the system or any signs of life on the planet."

"None," said the AI as he shook his head. "The planet gave off zero signs, and the system is dead. We're alone. For now."

"Keep the stealth engines engaged still and bring us in," he replied as he touched one of the red markings. "Bring us in there."

"Yes, Agent Elphick," said the AI as the ship began to move.

"We should get everyone ready then," said the Spartan as they turned away from the table and through the door to the garage. As per Admiral Sutherland, Yoshiko would be leading once they hit the ground. Meaning if they need to get out before they can find anything, then they will. The group followed the Spartan and in the garage, both Garret and Saajida put on some ODST armor. In recent years, shielding had finally moved away from being MJOLNIR exclusive and many Marine and ODST armor had begun to include it. Though there were still some that didn't. Sheni had informed them that her attire had shielding.

The ship moved swiftly and silently through the system. As they did the squad stayed in the garage making last minute checks. Once the _Discovery _arrived at the planet proper, it entered its atmosphere. They could barely feel the turbulence and before they knew it they passed through the planet's clouds and the wasteland below opened up. The buried structure stuck out lie a sore thumb against the sand and rock around it. As they got in close the ship slowed and turned its back towards the structure. Sand kicked up as it landed.

"Klaus, once we're inside, hide the ship, If the Brutes do come, I'd rather not them find you," said Garret as the ramp lowered. Saajida had equipment on her person that could do many things that the AI would have done if Klaus was going with them. However they felt it was more crucial to have at least one person on the ship, person or AI.

"Remember, stay behind me," said Yoshiko as they stepped off the ramp and their feet touched the sand. The structure caused a shadow to be casted down upon them. A huge sandy hill buried the back and side of it. The architecture, reminded the three Humans of almost covenant but rather than purple it was silver and blue. Also a bit more angular. They moved slowly towards what appeared to be broken window with sand going through it.

The Spartan crouched as she approached the window and flashed her helmet's headlights through the window. Clearly the window was originally much higher up as the sand formed a large hill going down to the floor. "Go slow, I'd rather one of you not take a tumble," she said as she ducked her head further and moved through the window frame. Small sand grain fell down the hill as their feet disturbed the smooth surface.

When they reached ground level they found themselves to be in some sort of office area. Though the outside provided some light, their own lights would do most of the work. Sheni looked around with a hint of nostalgia, though not of her own people. "We will have to move down the structure, I wish to say that this structure hasn't been completely flooded, but I cannot say," she said as she walked past a destroyed table.

Yoshiko nodded and walked towards what appeared to be a door. With no hesitation the Spartan kicked with their enhanced leg and the door flew through and hit a wall and then began to fall down a stairway. She signaled for everyone to follow.

"I'm so excited! New Alien ruins! Millions of year's old-," Saajida said before Garret gently hit her against the arm and gestured towards Sheni. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Sheni waved her hand at her. "No, it is understandable."

Garret looked at the Quarian, her face still mostly obscured by the mask, with only her glowing eyes being visible. Still from the subtle change in her eyes, he imagined she still felt deep sadness about this. To see her civilization she came from brought down by time. He only could imagine what it would feel like if he arrived back on his home world of Fotriea and saw the lush forest overtaking the ruins of his home.

Garret trailed behind the others as they entered the stairway. "Agent Elphick, I detect that as you descend down, I will no longer be able to communicate with your team," said the AI over their comms.

The Agent stopped. "So we're on our own," he said to the AI. "Just keep the ship safe for us."

"Will do, Agent Elphick," said Klaus.

He could hear the ship as it lifted from the ground. It left him with some uneasiness. Going down the stairs, there was only a small shake, though he still proceeded cautiously. The HUD on his helmet showed the signal strength to Klaus getting increasingly lower with each step. As they went down, the ever increasing darkness was swallowing them like an abyss. Garret let out a quiet sigh of relief when they finally got down to the bottom. However as he looked on his HUD, the signal to Klaus was nearly dead.

They entered into a large room, half of which was covered in sand. It looked like it had been some cafeteria of sort as what little remained was tables, plates, and form of kitchen blocked off by a counter. "What exactly are we looking for, Agent Elphick?" asked the Spartan as she stopped and looked towards him.

"Anything, a computer terminal, anything that Sheni may be able to interface with," he explained.

The Spartan looked around and sighed. She began to wonder if this was for naught. The ruins were in some serious disarray and unlike Forerunner ruins, showed no signs of having any power. Still, she couldn't help but look in wonder at the alien ruins, ruins that no one had stood in before. The child in her was excited, but the adult was annoyed that there seemed to be nothing and this might be a waste of time and effort.

Saajida on the other hand found herself looking at every nook and cranny with her tablet, scanning surfaces trying to find anything. She too wondered if there was any chance of finding something with an active power source… But it had been millions of years, and like Klaus said, it was amazing that something still remained.

"I never came to this planet, though I was told that after its Geth attack that it never quite recovered," Sheni said as she placed her hand on one of the tables. A huge clump of dust and sand latching itself onto her as she moved it across and away. "It is strange to look at this and know that people once worked and lived in this very room."

Suddenly she became startled as she heard something loud clash against the wall. "I found a hall," said the Spartan. Sheni looked over at the Spartan and nodded. The four of them continued further into the structure…

**ATTICAN BETA CLUSTER - FEROS – 2183 COUNCIL ERA – 1000 Hours**

After going to Therum, the team lead by Spectre Nihlus managed to find and save Liara T'Soni, the child of Matriarch Benezia who was working with the rouge Spectre, Saren. Due to his vision, The Master Chief mind melded with Liara as he had done with Riari before. Though this time was different, instead she helped him to understand the vision better. Since then they had set their eyes onto Feros, after learning of its siege by the Geth.

Still, the Master Chief didn't trust the crew and the feeling of being surrounded by aliens and not a single human was a strange one. Though they knew the real story and not the one the Citadel announced, he didn't reveal much more. They know that he is Human from the Planet Earth, part of the UNSC Spartan program. But even they only knew the basic of each, and he told them the Spartan program was simply a form of Special Forces.

He also got used to using the alien weaponry, after all his own guns quickly fell out of use when he ran out of ammo. It was easy to take advantage of the folding technology to carry more guns than he was used to. Giving him an upper hand that he didn't have before. In some ways he even wished the UNSC could adopt a similar tech, even if it was just for some guns and not all. He couldn't imagine a Spartan Laser folding for example.

On the Citadel, Riari managed to set the Chief up with an Omni-tool and they even updated it so the entire team could understand him without the needing for Riari to mind meld. Still he didn't speak much, keeping mostly to himself and only talking when he needed to. Nihlus took care most of the talking, after all it was his job of being a Spectre to be diplomatic at times.

When they arrived on Feros, they were quickly met with resistance by the Geth who killed a Turian who was trying to inform them to meet with a man named Optus Agodus at Zhu's Hope. Chief found himself impressed by the team that Nihlus had formed, they proved to be formidable, though he wouldn't dare compare them to his Blue Team, but still. He also found himself intrigued by biotics, Liara, Riari, and Wrex all used the strange ability. It found himself calling out each of them to use an ability, but Wrex would simply do as he pleased.

When they arrived at Zhu's Hope, the place was a mess, and it was clear they had been defending against the Geth for a while. To which he had to give the colonist credit, because of the Turian militaristic nature, they managed to hold up quite well in terms of survivor numbers. None of the colonist were novices with a gun, something Chief couldn't say about many colonists in UNSC space, though that may have changed since the war. After they found Optus, they had been briefly attacked by the Geth and the squad had gone and cleaned them out of the tower nearby.

"What are you thinking?" inquired Garrus as they watched Nihlus speaking to Optus. John had been merely watching in silence and tilted his head towards the former C-Sec officer. However no response was given as the Spartan merely shrugged.

"Thought as much…" said Garrus with a sigh. Chief had noticed that the Turian was trying to make the Spartan open up, him and the Quarian Tali. However he was adamant in keeping his status quo. All he was doing was helping Nihlus until he could find a way back home.

John ignored the Turian and kept listening in on the conversation between Nihlus and the older Turian. Optus was listing off problems they were having and spouting off how he believed that all of this had to do with the Salarian's at ExoGeni. The Spartan didn't have much interaction with Salarian's in fact there wasn't a single one on the ship. Eventually Nihlus sprinted back towards the squad who had been standing by.

"Alright, we're going to have to split up, I, Chief, Garrus, and Tali will go and secure the Mako drop off point to head towards ExoGeni," Nihlus announced to the squad. "Riari, Wrex, Liara I want you three to go down into the tunnels. Clear out and possible Geth and restore the water. Everyone clear?"

Wrex looked at the two Asari and merely shrugged. In his mind he didn't need others, less so other biotics. Still, Nihlus was ordering it, and that was part of the deal so he wouldn't complain. Still, if he had his way, he would be brawling with the Master Chief, something he wanted to do since meeting the hulking human. Though the Krogan wouldn't continue to bother the Chief like some child.

No one objected and the Spectre nodded. "Let's get to work."

**PRESENT DAY**

Klaus was bored. It wasn't terribly uncommon when an AI was alone and it only took a fraction of his processing to move the ship and hide it. While the stealth allowed the ship to literally vanish from sight, and not just from sensors, he didn't want the ship sitting in a possible hot spot. Still after having found a safe spot, the AI had one less processes to do. His mind continued to move quicker than any Human, a feeling only shared by other AI's.

He checked his signal connection to the squad, it was gone. However the AI didn't fear for the squad, no- Spartan Ayomide was a skilled Spartan, one of the best in her class, Agent Elphick was a smart enough man to keep everyone in check, and Saajida Abdella was a skill engineer and medic, and the AI fully expected the woman to be able to interface with any technology they come across. It was a good team in variety at least, though he had to admit the overall combat skill level was a bit lacking.

Then there was the Quarian that was something to think about. She once lived when this planet was not ruin but instead full of colonists. It was a strange prospect to think about, someone living for that long, cryostasis or not. Smart AI's, even in his generation, only live up to 10 years, up from 7 years of earlier gens. He was practically a child in age, but the intellect of a human who has lived for hundreds of years. With a vast amount of knowledge at his virtual fingertips.

However eventually that would come to an end, though he had seven years left. "I will see all that I can," he said to himself aloud. Despite being alone, his avatar was up and if anyone was to look they could see him moving through his databanks and various systems. "To see where this shall all lead, that is an interesting prospect."

"Yes… Yes… To explore ruins of old, to learn of a civilization previously unknown, to find out what happened to the Master Chief, all very exciting," he murmured to himself as he continued to look over data as he had not much else to do. He had already read the Codex that he had been given by Sheni and though it was wonderful in its knowledge, he felt as though it was… lacking. Maybe because it lacked any knowledge of after she had been put under. "I do wonder if we will find anything however… I have my doubts…"

He paused for a second, his hand about to access another system. "I should probably stop talking to myself." Klaus was acting like _him_ again. They didn't tell him much, and they prohibited him from probing much. But the one thing they did mention, was the talking, oh how he would endlessly pace back and forth and constantly talk to himself when no one was around. Some even said he spoke to himself when in meetings with others.

Despite probing for some information, the name of the man still eluded the AI. It… annoyed him. The idea that he man whom he was based off of was dead and that he would never find out more about them. How did they live their life? Were they ONI? A teacher? A marine? Constant questions that yielded no answers and for an AI, not getting answers was almost enough to drive them rampant. Almost.

Klaus used the ships long range scanners. Nothing. Just silence…

He hated the silence, or did _he_ hate it?

**PAST**

They had taken an elevator up to where the Mako would be. When the door opened, the squad found themselves under fire, Geth had stormed in along with their drones. Some colonists were behind cover but Chief spotted as one got nailed in the chest and fell to the ground. The squad split up in the room and continued to fire upon the Geth as they entered the garage. However with the squad's prowess, the Geth stood little chance, Garrus' sniper round constantly broke into the light bulb heads, Nihlus shot continued to ring true with his pistol and even with melee and Tali's shotgun splattered Geth across the floor.

For the Chief? Well he did a little bit of everything, he fired with his Raptor Assault Rifle from afar, and he also closed the gaps and smashed Geth with his fists, and even had some Geth erupt in front of him from his shotgun at close range. It did take him a bit to get used the guns, the idea that they overheated and wasn't some chain gun was new to him. But the Spartan adapted, and before long he was proficient with the weaponry given to him.

Once the room was cleared, Nihlus had Tali and Garrus look at the Mako. Apparently it had been slightly damaged in the firefight, and so repairs would be needed. Tali stressed that it wouldn't take long. As they got to work Nihlus then contacted the other part of the Squad, apparently they were making good time and managed to already finish some of the tasks. However they said they encountered a Turian down below, who was very off. Riari described the guy as though he was getting off on being hurt.

"Chief, I want you on the gun when the Mako is up and ready," Nihlus told the Spartan and the hulking human merely nodded. He hadn't gotten his hands on any vehicles yet, so the Spartan doubted that even if he was ordered to drive, it would take a bit to learn the differences. Chief continued to stand watch, looking for any Geth that might try and sneak into the garage again. For that moment his mind began to wonder from the mission and to his home. Though he knew the dangers of taking his mind off of the mission- he couldn't help but indulge it.

Thinking of home or more specifically his time, kept the Spartan going. This wasn't how he wanted things to turn out. He had been driven by a desire to find if Cortana was alive that he abandoned Blue Team and went AWOL on his own. John couldn't imagine letting them take the fall for what he did and what he did could be considered… Traitorous. Fleet Admiral Hood had told the Spartan and Blue Team to take a break, but he disobeyed that order and continue to run ops with his team. A black mark.

He needed to get back, continue his search. Still he also wondered about the Forerunner site he had been lead to. In his search for answers, he had landed on a jungle entrenched world where the Forerunner ruins had been. It took a bit of searching as it had been covered in plant-life and from the air was nigh invisible to the naked eye.

John turned his head just in time to see Riari, Wrex, and Liara arriving. Nihlus signaled for John to come on over and when he arrived the Mako was ready and it was time to cross to ExoGeni.

**PRESENT DAY**

The Spartan stopped, she had noticed that up ahead, around the corner that it almost seemed… brighter? They had been traveling for a while now, going deeper into the ruins. It would surely be a long trek back up. As they turned a corner in a hallway, it was then that the Spartan saw a light up ahead. Garret raised an eyebrow, light? That didn't make sense, they were so deep underground.

When they reached the end of the hallway, they realized they had exited outside. At least what was outside millions of years ago. The cavern was massive, going for miles in all directions. Above them there were holes that let enough light down into the cavern to make it visible without the need for lights. Across them they could see other tower structures and even what looked like a sort of highway, one of which they were even standing on. Down below they could see more ruins but in comparison those were covered in more sand.

"This… looks dug out," observed Saajida. It had, it was clear that this cavern was not natural. This had once been completely filled but it was evident that someone had discovered the light and cleared this place out. Garret hadn't recalled seeing any holes from the sky, but it was possible they had been obscured by large sandy dunes that was on the surface.

"Wait a second," said Sheni. "I know this spot, yeah from the reports. That's the ExoGeni building over there."

They all looked at where the Quarian was pointing, across a large open gap, there was another highway with a large building on one end. "If we can find anything, it could be in there," she said. "Though ExoGeni abandoned the world, it's still possible."

Garret nodded. "Well now that we got a specific location, we just need to figure out how to get over there."

The Spartan looked in every direction, and then spotted a path. "We can take this highway to that tower, then I see a bridge leading to the tower next to it."

"That's where Zhu's Hope was," said Sheni, a bit of joy in her voice at the prospect of seeing more slightly familiar locales. Even If she had never been here.

Garret smiled under his helmet, they were getting somewhere. He checked his helmet to see if due to the holes if there was a connection to Klaus. However what he saw caused to him to pause. The signal was being blocked by an unknown source. "Yoshiko," he said addressing the Spartan. "My comms are jammed. It wasn't like this until we exited the tower."

"…Jammed? The brutes?" said the Spartan in a serious tone, already she was gripping her gun tighter than before.

Saajida spoke as she looked down at her tablet. "The signal, I'm trying to find where it's coming from but this doesn't scream Brute… In fact… No… Though I guess that would make sense, but why?"

"Spit it out," said Garret.

"Right… Sorry. This signal- it looks Forerunner and I've studied quite a bit of their technology troves in Trevelyan, I'm almost positive it is," Saajida continued as her eyes never moved from her tablet. "They must have found these ruins and dug out this space, but why would they jam any signals?"

"Where's the signal coming from? Can you tell?" asked Garret.

Saajida only needed to point and everyone knew where it was. "The ExoGeni building," said Sheni in surprise.

"Let's get over there ASAP, seems we did in fact pick the right place to come to," spoke Garret as he already began walking down the ruined highway. Yoshiko moved ahead, still taking cautionary positions.

Sheni trailed behind, her mind taking in what they had just learned. Garret had told her about the Forerunners, a mostly-extinct species that ruled the galaxy over a hundred-thousand years ago. They built the shield world Trevelyan and were masters of technology. Garret had also said how the cryotube she had been in was Forerunner, implying that the ancient race had in fact found her. Still she tried to recall these beings, but she found herself unable to pull any memories of when they woke her.

However she did have to give them some credit, they did ensure that she was still alive. But did she really want to live in this foreign world?

Klaus continued to sit in the ship, bored out of his mind, when suddenly he detected something. At the edge of the system it had appeared. It didn't take long before he realized who it was. He tried to contact to the team but still nothing. He needed to get the word out. They had come when they were still working.

The Brutes were here.

* * *

**Well the chapter comes to a close! Return next week to see Feros Part Two. I probably should say, not all planets will be like Feros. Things like Noveria will still be icy wastelands when they arrive. But I thought for Feros that I would change things up. I will say I was slightly inspired by the Avatar: The Last Airbender when they go to the library in the sands.**

**Though granted this isn't a library. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and again I hope you return next week. And lastly, again, if there is ANY way for me to improve, just tell me. I may need to get a Beta writer, though I've never done anything like that before. I used to have a friend who took a look at my chapters, but he didn't give much feedback and he's busy as of late.**

**Anyway, have a great day. :)**


	6. Feros: Part Two

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for no chapter last week. I had little time to work on this chapter between 3 finals so I had to dedicate my time to them. But alas, summer is here and while I am applying for a summer job, I shall still have time for this.**

**So again, I'm sorry but I at least hope you enjoy the chapter. It may be a bit rough do to the spread out of time I worked on it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**REDLINE SYSTEM – UNDRA – UNKNOWN LOCATION – MARCH 8****th****, 2653 – 1200 Hours**

The dark office room was silent, except for the sound of a finger tapping against a desk. Melinda sat with an annoyed expression as she stared at the dark corner. It had failed and now the Quarian was away from Trevelyan and now they were scrambling to try and find where they were now. She needed something, _anything_. When Uldra saw the report, he was fuming. It was just another failure on the growing list of them and the higher ups were getting even stingier.

She squinted her eyes as a bright light from the outside came inside. In a short fit of rage she turned her head. "Who the fu-," she began but stopped when saw that the door had opened with Uldra standing in its frame. Melinda let out a small growl and then looked away.

"Oh grow up," he said as he turned on the light above. "_They_ aren't happy."

"No shit," she said, still looking away from him as he sat down in the chair across from her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've come to report to you that things have gotten worse, apparently the Prophet's Hammer got to one of the ruins before us," said Uldra.

Melinda slammed her hand against the desk, her skin turned red. "Great, just fucking what I needed to hear. Got ONI on our asses and Gorillas."

"Calm down Melinda," he said. "I've managed to convince _them_ of your usefulness… This time. So the they has given you another chance."

She looked towards him, her expression unchanged. "What dance do they wish me to perform now?"

"The case of the Quarian is being sent to another cell, instead they wish for you to head to the Hagrath System, on the planet of R'shak you shall find the Brutes," he explained as he slid a data pad towards her. "Your team shall eliminate them."

Melinda snatched the data pad from the table and began to pour through the mission's info. Her eyes went wide as she read a name of someone on her team. "They're sending O'Brian with me?"

"Brutes can be tricky, _they_ believe he will be of much use to you. Listen, do this successful mission and you can get back in their good graces."

The mission was simple, go to the planet, secure the ruins and kill any Brutes that stand in their way. It wasn't anything special and not something unfamiliar. After reading everything over, she sighed and closed her eyes. "…Fine, I shall do this. Anything else you need to inform me?"

"Only that our agents that are still in Trevelyan report that the _former _Colonel Duland is still being interrogated, but luckily that shouldn't be for much longer," he explained. "We've managed to slip something into the drugs, next time Duland won't wake up."

Melinda smiled. "Finally, something good."

**ATTICAN BETA CLUSTER - FEROS – MARCH 8****th****, 2653 – 1430 Hours**

The clunky Brute ship landed with a thud. Since the end of the Great War and the resulting Sangheili-Jiralhanae war left the Brutes in a bad position. They lost a lot of technology and without any Engineers and internal fighting, things continued to get worse. As the ship stopped, the door began to open only to get jammed. A resulting Brute roar ended in the door being slammed to be unjammed. Then in a single file line, the Brutes in shambling armor stepped out of the ship and into the sandy waste below.

The last individual however was a strange one, unlike the other brutes, this one bore a red cloak with the symbol of a hammer on its back. Their face was obscured and as they stepped out they placed their hand over their eyes to protect from the sun. "Blasted planet," the hooded brute growled as his feet touched the sand.

A Brute Chieftain walked over to the hooded Brute and snarled as he grabbed on the cloak. "Grerlyis, you may be in the favor of the Prophet but here, you obey me."

Grerlyis brushed away the Chieftains grasp. "Belloeus, you don't dare land a hand on me, as to do so is to harm the hand of the Prophet."

The two stared at each other as the others watched on. Belloeus growled as he turned away. "For now… freak."

Belloeus walked over to his underlings and raised his hammer in the air, it shined against the sun. "Now you listen up, I will not tolerate any undesired behavior, move together and search the ruins. If you find anyone… any… human or Sangheili, gut them."

Grerlyis watched as the Brutes moved towards the buried structure. They had detected a ship enter the system using a scanner that was so old most systems had a hard enough time trying to find it. They found it useful in trying to find Human or Sangheili as their AI's would not be able to detect them. It was years ago that they had come across this planet in search of more Forerunner artifacts but discovered ruins that did not belong to their gods.

Once the cloaked Brute stood alone and his allies inside the ruin he then moved. It was time for him to go to work. And after all, it was the Prophet's will.

Garret had to give credit where it was due, the ruins despite being in disarray, were holding up better than he had imagined. At no time did he expect the ground to break beneath it. They had reached where the once colony of Zhu's Hope had been and then passed through a building between Zhu's Hope and ExoGeni and now they were crossing the road to the ExoGeni building.

He was getting worried, despite the long range scanners picking up anything, he still feared for any possibilities and with no contact to Klaus, this fear was enhanced. "We're almost there," said Yoshiko as the building drew closer. When they eventually arrived, they entered through a small passage into the building. The tall dusty windows in the interior allowed for some light in but the room was noticeably darker than the outside.

They had entered what seemed like some sort of lobby area that vehicles would have at one point parked on the road next to it. Once this place was swarming with activity, and now it was a ghost of its former self, the very silence creeping up. Looking at their choices, they spotted a closed door and another that was buried in debris and sand. "Update me Abdella," Yoshiko said as they drew towards the closed door.

"Yeah, oh yeah it's in here. Signal is exploding in strength… It's uh… above us, one… two… floors up maybe?"

"Let's move-," Yoshiko was about to finish when suddenly there was an explosion in the distance. The Spartan acting swift ran towards the exit to see what had caused it. Outside the building she zoomed in with his helmet's optics and that's when she spotted the Brutes moving across the roads. "We got Brutes incoming!"

"How did they know we were here?" Garret exclaimed as the Spartan moved towards them.

Yoshiko ran towards the door and like before, kicked it down. "No time to speculate, through the door- _now._"

Each of them ran past the Spartan, with her staying for a moment, looking out towards the exit, before running inside. After going through a small corridor they entered another room. Garret waved to the Spartan to come towards him, and spotted what he found. There appeared to be an exit but debris was in the way. "Alright, back in the corridor, I'm going to blow this," she said as the others ran to the corridor and she pulled out an explosives that they had bought. As she placed them she spoke softly to herself. "I really hope this won't destroy more than I need."

Once they were primed, she joined her allies. It was on a timer and she had everyone crouch and she tried to shield any possible debris from hitting them. The area shook as the explosive erupted, dust and sand kicked up into the air. "Think they heard that?" Garret said as they walked back into the room to the debris gone alongside the door frame. Now it was just a hole in the wall.

"We need to get that jammer gone, if the Brutes come," Yoshiko said as she passed through the hole. "Then we kill them, plain and simple."

Past the hole was another room. It was an office space, similar to what they had already come across earlier in the other towers. That's when they spotted a large sand hill leading what appeared to be outside. The Spartan ran up the hill swiftly and stopped at the edge only to see the abyss of ruins below her. Looking up she saw a broken ledge that led into another room on the floor above. "This way," she called out to her comrades. Once each of them reached the Spartan she helped hoist them up to the ledge and into the room above and then she lifted herself back up.

"We're closer, like really _really _close," said Saajida as she took a moment to check her tablet.

"What sort of technology should be looking for?" Sheni inquired as she looked over the shoulder of the engineer.

"Silver with blue glowing lines…," Garret jokingly said. "Something like that I guess. It's sort of the Forerunner motif."

Saajida smiled despite the situation. "…and sometimes its orange glowing lines."

"Cut the chatter," said the Spartan as she checked the next room through a ruined door. Once again the Spartan was in front of the Squad, her rifle constantly aiming at every dark corner. They passed through empty rooms, rooms with ruined consoles, and rooms full to the brim with sand, before they eventually were halted by Saajida. "it's right past that door," she said as they looked across a large gap between the two rooms.

Garret walked towards the edge and kicked a rock, he could hear the echo as it bounced. It was quite the drop. "Yeah, I'm not going to make that jump. Though with Brutes…"

"That armor strapped in tight..?" asked Yoshiko as she stood next to him.

"My armor?" he replied as he looked at it. "Well yeah- oh god what are you doing?"

He was suddenly lifted up by the Spartan and she tossed him over the gap. Garret tumbled across the ground. The ONI agent slowly stood up. "Now catch Abdella," the Spartan said to him.

"What?" was all he could blurt out before he found himself catching the woman and he fell to the ground. "That… hurt… again…"

"Sorry," she said as she stood up herself and moved towards the door. Garret stood up again, but this time he watched as the Spartan, with the Quarian in arms jumped over the gap. He gave her the stink eye as she let the Quarian down.

The Spartan shrugged. "Couldn't wait, Brutes on the way… Plus she was lighter than the both of you and didn't want her suit to rip."

"…And what about my helmet?"

"It didn't break did it? No, then all is good."

Garret sighed. "I don't recall hearing about Spartans tossing people in training."

"That's because it doesn't happen, but we don't have time to find another way," she said. "Now stop complaining and let's _move_."

Garret grumbled as he made sure his helmet as still secure and followed the others towards the door. As they approached it, they were surprised when the door slid down towards the ground. Each of them looked at each other and stepped into the room which was basked in a blue hue. In the room they found Forerunner machines around the room and what appeared to be some form of generator. Saajida clapped her hands and went to work without Yoshiko ordering.

"Alright, this doesn't look too difficult, seems average in terms of security. At least of what we have seen at other sites," she explained as she worked through her tablet and eventually onto a forerunner device. Sheni began to look over the devices, she had read up about the Forerunners during their trip to Feros and recalled the shield world Trevelyan being a Forerunner structure.

It was seemingly far more advanced than her own technology and even leagues above the Reapers. She could only imagine the war against the Reapers would have been like had it been Forerunners instead. Her imagine didn't paint a pretty picture. If possible, she would love to be able to dissect some pieces of Forerunner technology and learn what makes them tick.

"Any chance I could one day learn what makes this technology so?" asked Sheni. "My people are after all were quite technological, though admittedly less by choice and more by necessity."

Garret shrugged. "I see no reason why not."

Yoshiko continued to keep a look out and spoke to Saajida. "Come on, give me an update."

"I see… Oh… I see why this happened…"

"What?" Garret asked.

Saajida looked over at him. "Yeah, so get this. You know how most Forerunner sites detect some of us as Reclaimers? Well this is some tech from even before that became a thing. Which means that this most likely dates sometime either before or during the Human-Forerunner war. It thought we were intruders."

"Heh, guess they didn't want our ancestors finding coming across these ruins," he replied.

"It seems it would also send a signal to any Forerunner site designated by it, though from what I can tell, those sites are no longer receiving the signal. So in essence it would jam the signals of any Humans that would happen upon these ruins all the while sending a signal that would result in Forerunner ships arriving momentarily."

Yoshiko looked through her helmet's optics once again, the Brutes were closing in. "Abdella, close the jammer."

Saajida rubbed the back of her helmet. "Oh yeah, sorry… and… There we go!"

Before anyone could say anything, Klaus contacted them. "Sir, Brutes are here!"

"Yeah, we know, how many?" asked Garret.

"I only detected one ship, however at least twenty Brutes exited from it," the AI replied. "I've been monitoring their unsecure channels. They know you're in there."

Yoshiko looked through the broken down building at the ceiling above, where the holes were. "Klaus, how many ships arrived?" she asked, a plan in thought.

"Only one."

"Alright, here's the plan, we need these Brutes out of here. Abdella, I want you on that Forerunner console, get all of the information we can get. If we can't kill all of the Brutes, we will need to get out of here. Agent Elphick and Sheni you will come with me, we will meet the Brutes on the first floor. Abdella should be safe considering we will be blocking the only passage to her," the Spartan explained. "And Klaus, if on a moment notice, I want you to burst through one of those holes and give us air support if it comes to that. We may also use it for a quick escape. Everyone clear on that?"

Each of them nodded their head towards the Spartan. Yoshiko lifted her rifle against her shoulder and said. "Then check your equipment, its Brute hunting time."

**PAST**

When the Master Chief got into the Mako, he was the designated gunner, and true to his training, the Geth fell prey to his aim. After having driven over the sky highway, they arrived at a facility midway towards the ExoGeni Building. There they found some Salarian scientist who had been in the ExoGeni building but managed to escape this far before the attack. They had been defended by some Turian soldiers.

They stressed that they were to clear out the ExoGeni building and nothing else, but Nihlus expressed some curiosity at why it was so. Granted ExoGeni was private property, but it the company was working on nothing illegal then there should be nothing to hide. Plus he recalled what Optus Agodus back at Zhu's Hope said, he suspected this attack had something to do with what ExoGeni was researching. So naturally the Spectre said that they would investigate any terminals they could when they were out of earshot of the scientist.

Naturally, Wrex was happy at the Spectre for not bowing down to the demands of the Salarian's. After meeting when them they drove across the final stretch of the sky highway that was further above the one they had been on, towards the ExoGeni building. When they finally did arrive at the building, they fought through the Geth that had already holed up the building. They even had fought some Krogan's, which Wrex had said they had also fought in the tunnels which was a troubling prospect.

It was only after making their way deep into the facility and talking with a Virtual Intelligence or VI that they learned what they needed to. Underneath the colony of Zhu's Hope was an ancient plant life-form known as the Thorian. ExoGeni had been studying it for quite a while. It could use its spores to eventually control other organisms, including the Turians at Zhu's Hope. Hearing about a plant life that could use spores to control others was startling as it reminded John of the Flood. Though he imagined that this Thorian only shared similarities rather than being Flood.

Worse yet, the data they learned told them that ExoGeni knew that the Thorian was infecting the people of Zhu's Hope. It didn't come to John's surprise when both Nihlus and Garrus showed anger that the Salarain's were using their own people as test subjects. They all knew that somehow Saren coming to Feros had to do with this Thorian creature. When they reached the Mako to head back towards the scientist Nihlus only said this: "There's no covering this up, they will pay."

**PRESENT**

Grerlyis stood behind Belloeus forces and watched as they marched towards the building across the road. "Not going to be on the front line?" asked Belloeus as he walked up to the cloaked brute who shot the other Brute a glare.

"Your men can go in the front, I shall be in the back, ready to sweep up when they or if they fail," Grerlyis smugly replied.

"You think my men will fail, Freak!?" barked Belloeus.

"We shall see," he said.

Belloeus growled. "I wonder after all of those… _experiments_ if you truly are even a Brute under that hood, you act more… Human."

Grerlyis spoke no more and Belloeus walked away to rejoin his men.

It didn't take long for the Brutes to arrive when they reached the bottom level. For Sheni, this was her first time see Brutes in person, before she had briefly read about them on their trip here. Like the videos and descriptions, the Brutes were massive, bigger than even Krogans. However that didn't falter her and using the debris, the three of them managed to find cover and fire back towards the Brutes who were using the one small entrance to try and enter.

Things seemed to be going favorably for the three, with only one entrance they had already set up an effective kill zone. One Brute, using the shields of his allies managed to break through into the room proper and find some cover. With that, the kill zone had begun to fade as the one ally began to give suppressive fire for their allies. Yoshiko had to give them some credit, the regular Brutes she had fought on various missions were typically much dumber and would just simply rush in. Not to say, that these ones didn't, however after seeing it failed, it's clear they changed up strategy.

Despite her training from Spartan Ayomide, Sheni still felt a bit strange using the human guns. Still, few shots were lost due to this. Pulling one of her grenades she managed to lug it next to a Brute who ran out of cover away from it. Only to be shot through the head by Garret who gave a slight nod towards the Quarian. She continued to fire, even managed to make a head shot of her own as a Brute tried to make his way into the room.

Once the Brutes in the room were dealt with, there was a brief pause in the battle. It didn't take long for an explosion to rip through the wall, allowing a much larger entrance for the Brutes to enter through. With the battle no longer contained, Yoshiko yelled out. "Fall back and I'll cover you two."

They both nodded in affirmation and the Spartan leaned out of cover to fire at the Brutes. Sheni and Garret broke for the hall they had entered earlier. The Brutes made a move and began to push further into the room and one managed to close the gap between them and Yoshiko. Swiftly putting her rifle on her back, its magnetic clamps securing it, the Spartan pulled out her knife just in time to dodge a punch. Using the brief window of exposure, the Spartan leapt onto the Brute and stabbed them through the exposed part of their armor just below their helmet.

As soon as the Brute fell she also broke for the hall, while not as fast as a legendary Spartan-II, she managed to make it to the hall with her shields only dropping to half. In the room past the hall where they had blown up the debris, she found Sheni and Garret quickly reloading and catching a brief breath. "I want this hall covered, Sheni, you check the back way, just in case they find another way in. Garret, hug the wall and let's fire at any of them that try and enter."

Garret did as so and already the Brutes were moving in and the Agent fired upon them. It took a moment for the Brutes to catch on, but as soon as they did, they threw one of their signature spike-grenades down the hall. "Get down!" The Spartan yelled out. Garret turned and ran and then leapt towards Sheni's area, while the Spartan merely shielded herself. Luckily the newer variants of MJOLNIR had gotten quite effective at shielding most of the blast. Though she never wanted to be caught with one with her shields down, nasty it could turn out. As it exploded her shields flare, and even then she still felt some of the blast. Garret had thankfully gotten out of range.

Taking out her own grenade, the lobbed it down the hall just for it to hit against a Brute. It took a moment for the Brute to realize but by that point it was too late. The grenade exploded, making the large Brute into a mesh of guts and gore. It held off the assault for a brief moment as the other Brutes in the hall fell back. Garret ran back to where Yoshiko was only for the both of them to hear a Brute roar. Their translators then translated as the beast spoke from cover. "It is time that I do it myself," said a Brute as they both spotted a Chieftain, gravity hammer in hand, walk into the hall.

"Fall back!" Yoshiko yelled, it was really the only thing they do could as the hulking Brute rushed down the corridor. Chieftains were stronger, faster, and denser than any other Brutes. As the Spartan ran she fired back at the Brute, its own shields flaring but staying strong. It let down one slam of its hammer as it exited the hall, despite the distance the Spartan could feel the effects of the hammer. Very few have survived its blow.

Garret and Sheni also continued to fire at the Brute from the hole in the wall. Once Yoshiko passed the two of them they too moved away as the Brute continued to make haste. It was then that they noticed the Brutes that remained following their leader. "You better have it almost done, Abdella!" Garret yelled over the comms, calling her by her last name rather than her first.

_"Yes… It's… Oh… This is…"_

"Abdella!"

"_…Sorry, yes it's almost done. Maybe a minute more perhaps?"'_

Garret watched as the Chieftains hammer moved just above the ducking Spartan. He resumed his fire, making sure not to hit the Spartan by accident. The Chieftain continued to roar, and as his underlings joined him, the Agent and Quarian began to direct their fire at them. Leaving the Chieftain in the capable hands of Yoshiko who had just dropped her rifle and switched to her pistol instead of reloading.

Yoshiko ran over a hill of sand that was in the room and she twisted her head just to see the gravity hammer coming down on the hill, casing the sand to scatter. The shields continued to flare on the Chieftain, the Spartan not giving them time to recharge. Then as soon as they fell, the Spartan moved on the offensive. She waited a moment, for the hammer to strike. As soon as it did the Spartan rolled out of the way and closed the gap. Despite the Spartan's size, Yoshiko had to leap onto the Brute, with her pistol still in hand she began to fire at it.

In rage the Chieftain tried to grab the Spartan, but she was quick and let go before that. However, suddenly the Hammer was swept and it caught the Spartan sending her flying into the large sand mound they had climbed earlier. Garret could see the vitals of the Spartan on his helmet suddenly change and as he and Sheni finished off the last of the Brutes, they both reloaded and turned their attention towards the Chieftain who now was raging towards them.

With its shields down the bullets began to make way past his damaged armor that the Spartan had made. Sheni took a quick breath and then aimed at the head of the Brute. With his shields down she watched as the bullets ripped through the air and into the exposed face of the Brute. As the Brute died, his body gave way and fell to the floor, its running momentum carrying the body slightly against the floor before halting. Everyone was breathing heavily. Garret ran over to the Spartan who was getting out of the sand. "Nice shot…" she let out.

Garret let out a small laugh as he contacted Saajida again. "You done?"

It took a moment but the engineer replied. _"Yeah, though I will need Yoshiko to help me back over the gap."_

"I'll be right there," Yoshiko said as she stood up, sand still falling. She then spoke to Klaus. "Klaus, come on down. We're leaving."

_"Yes, Spartan Ayomide,"_ replied the AI.

Yoshiko pointed at Garret and Sheni. "You two… Go meet him on the outside, and if there is any Brutes." She looked towards the corpses. "I'm sure you will be fine."'

**PAST**

When they arrived, neither Nihlus nor Garrus anger had been subsided. They demanded answers and got very few. The Salarian's tried to justify their actions, but they would have nothing of it. However they found a problem, at this point the spores would have dug into their victims and the Thorian beast would have them under its grasp. One of the Salarian's had concocted an Anti Thorian Gas that could be implemented into a grenade of sorts.

Nihlus wasn't happy with the results but was still glad they had a means to get through the colony with no killing. Before leaving he also said that this would be reported to the Council and that ExoGeni would face crimes for its actions. Needless to say the Salarian's didn't like that but there wasn't much they could do against the Spectre and his allies. Chief agreed with the reaction of Nihlus, after all, if the Salarian's were to be given no punishment, then it would only lead to similar acts.

At Zhu's Hope it wasn't much of a challenge for them and without a single casualty they managed to subdue the entire colony. Then it was the moment of truth, they went beneath the colony and found the Thorian. It was massive, and sprouted out tentacles out all over it, attaching itself to the sides of the structure. If he hadn't known it wasn't flood, it would have been easy to assume it was just another form. They approached it and from out of the creature came a green colored Asari who spoke for it.

It explained them that Saren had come through and attempted to kill it rather than let Nihlus get hold of the knowledge. When Nihlus inquired if it was possible to give Chief the knowledge to further understand his vision, the beast declined and then attacked. What followed after was a difficult fight where they had to move through the levels of the structure and destroy the nodes that allowed for the creature to stay up. It summoned multiple of the green Asari but the Chief managed to take care of them while the others focused on the nodes and the humanoid Thorian creatures it spawned out.

Once the nodes were destroyed, the beast fell into the abyss. It was then that a sort of cocoon exploded and from inside came a normal looking Asari. It explained to them that she had been sacrificed to the Thorian and that she had followed Benezia to Saren in the first place, as others had done before. With her being freed she gave John the Cipher that Saren also had, which further expanded his vision. This further allowed for them to get a better idea, and later on Liara would also help him understand it all.

Shiala, the Asari commando, then asked if she could stay in the colony to help them. Nihlus was hesitant at first but warmed up to the idea. Seeing as it could be considered punishment but also helped the colonists. John had to give Nihlus credit, he commanded the team well and all things considered the mission went without many issues. Still he found his mind still wondering off, it wasn't until he was sent to this time that he realized just how much a person could yearn for familiarity.

After they settled things out with Optus, the team ventured back to the ship. Another successful operation.

**PRESENT**

As they walked, still catching their breath, Garret broke the silence. "Good uh, shooting there." He wasn't exactly a master at making small talk. Usually needing some sort of pressing matter to make discussion.

"Oh, yes, thank you, you too."

"Heh… Fight anything like that before?" he asked as they passed through the entrance hole that the Brutes had made earlier.

He could hear her letting out a breath of air. "The Reapers, though these bosh'tet's were still tough. Still good to see my training coming in handy once more."

Garret raised an eyebrow under his helmet. A word the translator could not change. "Bosh'tet?"

"Quarian insult."

"Ah," he said as they waited for a moment to see which hole in the ceiling that the ship would come through. However Sheni turned and noticed something in the distance. She tapped Garret's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the cloaked being. Both of them raised their guns at it. The being walked closer to them, it was on a higher elevation then themselves.

That's when it happened, the being leapt from the high ground and was covered in a purple glow. Sheni's eyes opened wide. "A… biotic?"

"What?" he said, having only heard about them from her. "How could there be one today..?"

It was then that they realized as the being drew closer that it was actually a Brute beneath its cloak. With that they took no chance and fired only for the being to create a barrier. Then suddenly the Brute shot forth, closing the distance with its biotics. Both of them turned to shoot at the Brute who now stood before them but the being swung its arm and Garret was sent into a nearby debris, letting out a yelp of pain. Sheni tried to move away but suddenly found herself lifted in the air by the Brutes powerful biotics.

The Brute looked up at the Quarian. "If you two are here… Then it seems that Belloeus has failed. He always did underestimate other species."

Garret coughed only for blood to go against his visor. Shaking, he stood up and pointed his gun at the Brute. "Put. Her… Down."

"It's fascinating," the Brute said, ignoring the Humans demand. "I don't recall your species in the Covenant or any of its fringe species, tell me, what are you?"

Garret was conflicted, did he shoot at the Brute? He could say he knew the full range of biotics power, but he feared for Sheni's life he did fire. The Brute suddenly turned his head just in time to see an explosion from above, one of the holes in the caves ceiling had been blown larger. Rocks and sand fell through the air, clashing into the ruins below. Then came the _Discovery_ in all of its glory. "Seems my leave has been drawn for me," the Brute said as he let his biotic powers dissipate around the Quarian.

Before Garret could do anything, the Brute sent him flying again into debris before making his own escape. The ship didn't dare fire upon the Brute, its bullets could no doubt do enough damage to cause even more damaged to the ruins. Sheni lifted herself up and spotted Garret whose back was to debris. The Quarian ran over to him. "You need help," she said as she watched as the ship closed in on their position.

"Spartan Ayomide," she said over the comms. "Garret and I were attacked by a Brute with Biotics. He… escaped, but Garret is hurt."

_"Did you say 'Biotics'? That is… troubling. Get Garret on the ship, Abdella will look over him,"_ the Spartan replied.

Garret looked helplessly at Sheni, he could feel his entire body aching. Blood still covered his visor on the inside. He tried to stay awake but the pain was making it unbearable. Slowly his eyes began to close, until his entire world was engulfed in darkness.

Aboard the ship, Saajida looked over Garret, his wounds were pretty bad. The force he had been sent into the debris with was immense. Still as soon as he was awake the group gathered in the medical room. His armor had been removed and he simply wore his regular attire through his shirt was off as treatment was still in progress. The Agent continued to lay, only leaning his head forward to see everyone. "How could the Brutes have a biotic?" he said angrily as Saajida continued to look over his wounds.

Klaus then spoke. "From what I have read, it comes upon with Element Zero, am I correct Sheni?"

Sheni nodded. "Yes, but from what I have heard none of you have heard of it. So how could these… Brutes then?"

"That's the mystery, seemingly these Prophet's Hammers, must have found Element Zero."

"But how would they even know that it causes Biotics?" Garret said.

Klaus' avatar rubbed his digital hair. "That brings forth its own possibilities. They knew of this world, who is it to say they haven't found others and even managed to find one with power?"

Yoshiko then spoke. "It matters not what they did to achieve it, all this is- is another target to be eliminated, next time we see that Brute we kill it."

Saajida then waved her hands in the air. "No! If anything we need to capture it somehow. Imagine what we could learn. Truthfully the Prophet's Hammer isn't the most forthcoming group and this shows just how little we understand. So no killing. Capture instead."

Garret nodded. "Yeah, I agree Saajida. To be honest I wouldn't have thought about capture. Anyway, am I good to go to my desk, I need to file the report ASAP. Afterwards we will go over the data. I just need to get something to them now."

"Um…" Saajida said as she looked back over his wounds. "…Just be careful. Rather they not open back up."

Garret carefully stood up and walked through the room. As he passed the Spartan she held out her hand. He looked over and up at her. "You may lead this mission up here, but down there? I lead and if we can't capture it, I'll kill it. Got it?"

He stared at her for a moment, he stared at her visor. "…Yes."

* * *

**And that's the end of this arc! Next chapter there will be a little bit of down time in that we won't rush to the next planet but there will be stuff to still happen.**

**So yes, currently the villains are: The Insurrectionist Cult, and the Prophet's Hammers. **

**Also for anyone hoping for more than just Humans and Brutes, there will be Sangheili in the future among other species. We're just at the beginning of this journey. **

**Lastly, I will say, as we learn more about Halo 5, I will try and probably incorporate elements of it in the future. Depending on how well they mesh in. Granted details will need to be changed because of the time shift, but that brings its own sort of fun, eh?**


	7. Three Sides

**Hey guys! A sort of a shorter chapter here but I hope you still enjoy it! A bit of world building here and there. So hopefully that's good…. I have some elements of Hunt the Truth in here, but modified a bit. I may change it based on future episodes (I really hate having to wait a week before each episode. :( ), but for now I saw a chance to talk about some events from it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**DRIFTING IN SPACE – ABOARD THE **_**DISCOVERY**_** – MARCH 9****th****, 2653 – 0700 Hours**

With each letter entered in the report, Garret cringed at the pain. It was a long and detailed report, going over who they encountered, the size of the forces, and even using images from the camera on his helmet. It was something he was used to doing and had become a tired exercise in boredom, despite how essential it was. He also went into some fair detail about the Brute Biotic, whom he continued to refer to as Tango-X, creativity wasn't his strong suit. Garret mentioned how it was important they found a way to capture him, but they clearly had no leads in which to try and find him.

At the end of the report, he noted that more would follow. Afterwards he asked Saajida if the information she had gathered could be accessed, to which she said yes. With it confirmed, Garret called everyone together to go over the information. Saajida had been pouring over it after tending to him and even stayed up late to get a clear picture of it. Once everyone was settled around the holographic table, he asked for Saajida to go over all of the important facts.

"Well, it seems that the Forerunners had been studying the ruins, there are various saved reports which detailed the excavation and the probing of the ruins themselves. Now like I said earlier, these ruins were armed with the device that we saw that would first detect Humans, then jam their signal, and then send a signal."

"Reports indicated that this system had in fact come in handy when they managed to arrive in time to find some ancient humans snooping around. Now… This, well this is where things get even more interesting. In those reports detailing the ruins findings, they actually managed to power some systems and get data that survived," she further explained.

Garret looked at the holographic images that began to pop up, each with translated reports on them. One stuck out to him and he managed to tap it, and it enlarged it with more details. It was then that a voice spoke, a female Forerunner. After talking about standard dating and report heading information, the voice eventually spoke about information that they would find key. _"We have found data on the systems that show recordings of the events that took place here. Observe…"_

Then a video began to play, it showed mechanical beings wondering about. "Geth," Sheni pointed out. All seemed fine but then they began to be fired at from off camera. After they were disposed of the shooters walked by, and as they did they recognized them from the information that Sheni had given them. Two Asari and Turians walked out, followed by a Quarian and a Krogan. But then, watching the rear, was the Master Chief. It was the first new footage anyone had ever seen of him in years. Though technically it was far older. Time travel is weird, thought Garret.

The voice continued as the video concluded. _"These species have not been seen alive anywhere in the galaxy and yet they inhabited these ruins. It is clear that these species must be from a Pre-Precursor era. Possible wiped out by the Precursors or died from their own hands, it is unclear at the moment. However I would like to address the Green Armored Individual in the recording, at first I thought it was an Asari as per our findings but now I am not too sure. In fact it is possible that this individual is Human. How this is, I can't be sure. I will continue to study these ruins and see if there is anything more I can discover."_

The recording ended and there was some silence afterwards. "Well, seems the Chief was even an interest to them," Garret said. "Is there anything else important, Saajida?"

She nodded and the group continued to go over information.

**PROPHET'S HAMMER TERRITORY- UNJA'LL – MARCH 9****th****, 2653 – 1200 Hours**

All during the trip back to Unja'll, Grerlyis mentally prepared himself for the explanation he was going to give to the Prophet. Though he personally didn't care much for Belloeus, he knew that he was well respected in their community. When the ship landed in the port, Grerlyis made his way to the Prophet's Domain to give his report in person.

Unja'll was a lush world of swamps, and inside those swamps were Forerunner ruins that they had repurposed as the Capitol of the Prophet's Hammers. Though the ruins had long since become overtaken by their own technology with the aid of Engineers that they had managed to secure. The Old Covenant was dead, and the Prophet's Hammer did not intend to carry the torch, though it shared some similarities.

As he passed by fellow Jiralhanae, Grerlyis garnered glares. It wasn't always like that, but after the experiments, none of them would look him straight in the eye anymore. They all though what Belloeus merely was bold enough to say out loud. Grerlyis was a _freak_, and he found power within that. Being different from his brethren was something he enjoyed.

Just outside the Prophet's Domain, he crossed a large open bridge. Statues of Jiralhanae and San'Shyuum flanked both sides, each with lights shining at them from the ground. Forerunner Glyphs covered the bridges ground. The Prophet's Domain was a large building that was separate from the entire Capitol, only connected by the bridge. A large towering building with many floors and a Garden at its peak. As he walked he could see two San'Shyuum's up ahead conversing with each other.

Each turned their chairs in the direction of Grerlyis as he got close. "Prophet's Hand," one of them said. "We did not expect you back so soon."

"The mission was a failure, Surt Napt."

"So we heard," Surt replied. "I assume you know go to speak to the Prophet?"

Grerlyis nodded.

"I doubt he will be pleased," said the other San'Shyuum, Urg Trazca. "Though he is very rarely pleased, even when things go right."

"Hush those words, Trazca," Surt hissed as he looked towards Trazca and then back towards Grerlyis. "We shall not hold you up any further, Prophet's Hand."

Grerlyis gave a bow to them and then walked past them. As he approached the large doors of the Prophet's Domain, two Honor Guards opened the way for him. Once inside, he found himself in a large room with various glowing panels on the ground, with light shimmering into the air above them. Each leading to a different part of the tower. To meet with the Prophet he would need to enter the central portal. As far as they could tell it was one of the few places in the Forerunner site that had this system.

He stepped onto the central panel and his vision became covered in a blanket of light before receding. There he stood in a long hall way with stairs towards the end. Blue lines went across the walls and illuminated the entire hall in a blue hue. At the top of the stairs a door slid opened revealing an open chamber with a large window on the opposite wall looking down at the swamp land below. In the room also contained a variety of artifacts littered about. Surrounding the entire room was also a variety of plant life.

As soon as Grerlyis spotted the Prophet in his chair facing towards the window, the Jiralhanae kneeled. "I have return, Prophet," he said, announcing his presence.

The Prophet turned his floating chair towards the cloaked Jiralhanae. "So you have, I have read that the mission was a failure and now it is possible that the _Humans_, may have control."

Grerlyis stayed kneeling. "It is possible, Prophet, I would have stopped the Humans, but their ship would have surely killed me."

The Prophet waved his hand. "I do not blame you for escaping. Though with Belloeus dead I assume you were correct in the end."

"It is as I predicted, he would eventually meet his end at the hands of the Humans."

Prophet moved towards the Jiralhanae. "Rise, Grerlyis," and the Jiralhanae did so as he was commanded. "Belloeus death was his own making. In truth, he was much like the Covenant of old, still hesitant to change. His death may be felt by the others but I see this as a… opportunity."

"Prophet?"

"Grerlyis, your mission may have ended in failure, but you're forgiven. Instead I impose upon you another task. A hole has appeared in the Chieftain ranks, I need you to find a suitable replacement, one you can trust," the Prophet said.

Grerlyis found himself a bit confused. "But what does it matter if they trust me or not?"

The Prophet smirked. "With the Humans now crawling through those ruins, I fear that other sites will too become under their gaze. Rather, I wish for you to recruit this Chieftain and he will become your underling, along with his men. With them, you shall protect the ruins."

Grerlyis swiftly knelt to the ground. "I… I am deeply honored, Prophet."

"Since becoming the Prophet's Hand, I have only had you staying and watching your brethren, reporting back to me in case of any heresy," the Prophet said as he gestured for Grerlyis to rise again. "You have done this for far too long, it is now time for you to command your own. Defend our domain."

Grerlyis left the Prophet's Domain and went to the training grounds. Where at all hours of the day, Jiralhanae were training. Only the most elite had the privilege to become Honor Guards. A matter of that the Prophet took very seriously. When he arrived, he sought Sarloeus, the Honor Guard Commander, whom when not protecting the Prophet, was leading all new Jiralhanae recruits. It was easy enough to find Sarloeus, as when Grerlyis stepped onto the training field, he spotted a Jiralhanae wearing the Honor Guard armor but it was gold and white rather than gold and red.

Sarloeus was watching over the recruits train with a silent gaze, walking back and forward on an elevated ground, checking each one's progress. There were multiple platoon size groups of Jiralhanae training in this field but there were more in other fields or resting. As soon as the Commander spotted Grerlyis, he walked towards them.

"It takes Belloeus to die for you to finally grace me with your presence?" Sarloeus greeted.

"Brother," Grerlyis simply said. "So you already heard then?"

"Only about the mission," he replied. "But I have a feeling you don't come to talk of it."

Grerlyis nodded as he looked out towards the trainees. "The Prophet has ordered me to take a new recruit, make him a Chieftain and become my underling. I shall defend the Domain with them."

His brother's eyes opened up wide. "Truly? Well then I have recruits I could suggest-."

Grerlyis cut him off. "It's not that simple, it must be one whom I can trust completely."

"Are you saying my men aren't trustworthy?" Sarloeus barked. "Belloeus was made a Chieftain because of old blood, his men were not of my training."

"I understand that, but these men to you are trustworthy, but to me? Most still find me a _freak_."

"Then what do you suggest, Brother?"

Grerlyis looked towards his brother without turning. "I shall take one of your men and continue training him myself. Learn about them as I do so. See what makes them tick. Then they shall become a Chieftain. His men may follow the Chieftain's orders, but it is me whom the Chieftain will follow."

Grerlyis continued to watch the recruits. However he had to admit, his eye wasn't trained to pick out the best of the bunch. No, that was Sarloeus job, and something he excelled at. "Which recruit of this bunch look the most promising."

Sarloeus looked towards the recruits as well. It didn't take him long till he pointed one out with his hand. "That one, Villueum."

There was a small pause. "Well, call him over," said Grerlyis.

"Villueum, come here!" Sarloeus yelled out. None of the other recruits dared stop training, instead Grerlyis watched as one single recruit stopped and sprinted them. Villueum fur was lighter than the rest, which was different from the more standard brown pelt that everyone bore. As Villueum approached them, the recruit bowed but not before giving a glaring expression towards Grerlyis.

"Yes, Commander Sarloeus."

"Recruit Villueum, your training with me is over, as of this moment you're transferring to the personal training of the Prophet's Hand, Grerlyis," Sarloeus ordered.

Villueum raised from his bow and looked towards Grerlyis. "I do not wish to seem… well uh... May I inquire as to why this is?"

Grerlyis stood in front of Villueum. "All in good time, but for now, rest, tomorrow we begin training. You will come to my training site near the Prophet's Domain. I expect you to be on time, just as the sun breaks on the horizon."

"Y-Yes, Prophet's Hand, as you command."

The Prophet's Hammer may have been born from various factors, such as the dissolution of the Covenant, but in many ways it tried to be different from it. Though some traditions still remained, others were changed or thrown out and in some places, even traditions held by species and not the covenant itself. The only thing that truly stayed the same was their belief in the Forerunners as their gods, something that the Prophet's Hammer had truly continue to peruse.

All of their actions were fueled by this, though in some ways the Prophet's Hammer tried to be more civilized. Even reaching out to former Covenant species and even the ones that existed in the fringe, to join them. Promising better treatment than in the old Covenant and some species had accepted to the pleasure of the Prophet.

Grerlyis actually felt intrigued by all of this, he looked forward to training Villueum. Belloeus death ultimately worked out for the best.

**EN ROUTE TO R'SHAK – ABOARD THE SHIP **_**BELIEF **_**– MARCH 9****th****, 2653 – 1200 Hours**

There, standing in the corner of the ship's hanger was the Former UNSC Spartan-IV soldier, O'Brian. Still donning the MJOLNIR armor he had when he defected, which had been tampered with so the UNSC or ONI could trace. However there was more going on beneath him. After joining the group, he was subjected to Element Zero experiments in an attempt to gain an advantage against the Prophet's Hammer. There were only a few others who survived, and each of them were imbued with biotic abilities.

The war between the Prophet's Hammer and the Insurrectionist Cult had begun long ago. Both wanted the same thing, control of the artifacts of the non-Forerunner ruins. Though from what the group had learned, the Prophet's Hammer sought them as believing that just as it was their holy duty to secure Forerunner ruins, but anything that might let them learn more about their 'gods'.

But they know better, the truth of it all.

Melinda walked over to O'Brian. "Just going to sit there all quiet-like."

O'Brian looked up at her through his helmet's visor and just nodded. Melinda sighed, she hadn't worked with O'Brian before but she had heard what others said. Each of them said the same, the Spartan-IV was a force to be reckoned with on the field but off the field? The man was nearly a mute. She was determined to get through to him. "Home come you don't speak much?"

There was a pause but then the Spartan spoke. "There is nothing to say."

"…And why is that?"

"…"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Well, we will at our objective within the next day, give me a good answer by the end of the mission."

"…"

Melinda turned and walked away from O'Brian. The other insurrectionist troops continued to check their gear and converse with each other. None of them held anything against O'Brian but they knew it was just as futile to make any conversation with the Spartan. "Don't worry Melinda, he's always like that," said one of the soldiers.

"That's what the others said," she said as she glanced back towards the Spartan.

The soldier shrugged. "I wouldn't expect an answer. He's been like that since he joined up. Apparently wasn't much of a talker even in the UNSC."

She had read his dossier of everything they could get from UNSC servers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he was from Earth, specifically England. It said his life was fairly average, with nothing really standing out. Though it was said he was quite the ODST for a while until, like others, was eventually brought into the Spartan-IV program. There was nothing that seemed to indicate an event that caused him to become distant and dislike of talking.

O'Brian was a mystery of a man, Melinda wasn't sure she liked that.

**DRIFTING IN SPACE – ABOARD THE **_**DISCOVERY**_** – MARCH 9****th****, 2653 – 1800 Hours**

Before sending a second report, Garret had Sheni meet him at the holographic table to discuss their next objective. They were still reeling in from all of the information that they had learned from the data but they had to get going on their next mission. Sheni then said they went to the planet of Noveria, a world ruled by various group outside of the Councils control. They used it as a planet to research anything illegal. She also noted that the planet was a wasteland of snow and ice.

"That's it," she said as they looked over a galactic map.

Garret scratched his head. "Uh, you sure that's it?"

Sheni nodded. "I'm pretty sure… Is there something wrong? This isn't in Prophet's Hammer territory."

"Yeah I know but… you see, Noveria, or as we know it… Vahnral, it's a cesspool of low lives from Humans to Jackals to Grunts. I'm still surprised, I haven't heard about any ruins from there. It's also a frozen wasteland still."

"That sounds… fun…" Sheni said with uncertainty.

Garret let out a chuckle. "Yeah… _fun_. All we will need to be is careful. I know they got space ports and odds are if we want to find those ruins, we might have to talk with some people. I doubt otherwise they will just allow us to snoop around. Plus we're on an ONI vessel, we may have changed a fair bit, but some colonies still have a justifiable grudge against us."

Sheni had remembering reading about it. A journalist by the name of Benjamin Giraud had become a whistleblower after being tasked by ONI to make an in depth profile on the Master Chief. It exploded as the truth about the Spartan program was revealed. It caused a ripple effect between the Inner and Outer colonies that could still be felt. Apparently the Master Chief had actually stormed in an embassy and killed various Humans and escorted out alien forces who were in talks. Though this was eventually found out to be a fabrication as ONI knew that the Master Chief had never been to Biko.

Still in many ways the video of the event did enough damage.

It was just one of the events that would eventually lead to the ONI Civil War that would lead to the ONI that Sheni now knew and worked with.

"Still… Vahnral. That's a place I could have gone without going to. Ever," Garret mumbled to himself as Sheni continued to remember what she had read. "I'm going to go and write that report and send it out. Klaus, could you put us on route to Vahnral?"

The AI appeared on the holographic table. "It can be done, Agent Elphick."

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me," Garret said as he left the room. Sheni with nothing else went to her room as well and sat on her bed.

As she sat there she suddenly realized she was crying as she felt it go against her cheek. She had seen the ruins of her civilization, and now a report by another civilization on their. Everything was gone, the only thing left was empty ruins. Her family and all of those she knew were gone. Truly they were gone. Now only to exist in documents for others to write and the only other remnant being herself.

If the Master Chief was stuck in the past, she was stuck in the future. She truly felt out of time and she wanted to go home. Why did she have to accept that assignment?

* * *

**So we got two modern biotics! Woo! Also this ending section should be a start of some more Sheni-focused parts of the story. So you should expect to see flash backs involving her in the near future, though not sure if next chapter or the following. I think I may actually do a Sheni/Grerlyis focused chapter where we explore more of the background of Sheni and see how the training with Grerlyis goes.**

**Then Noveria. Yeah, that sounds good. Hope you guys like that idea instead of rushing to Noveria.**


	8. Hired

**Hey guys and gals! I'm so sorry for being so late with this chapter. I hope the few of you that are still following, like this chapter! It's a bit of a detour, but I hope you still enjoy this tidbit of backstory for Sheni and the start of training with the Prophet's Hand, Grerlyis. To which, when it comes to the Brutes, I may need some criticism. Granted, Grerlyis is meant to seem more human, but I don't want the Brutes to come off as too human in general.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**OMEGA NEBULA - SAHRABARIK - OMEGA – 2183 COUNCIL ERA – 1000 Hours**

All that could be heard was the sound of water, dripping repeatedly to the ground and splashing against the metal floor. Lights were sparingly placed above and shadows in corners became dark as the abyss. Sheni moved, one hand against the wall and the other holding a pistol, her breathing was erratic. With each step she slowed, until she eventually pushed her back against the wall and slid to the floor. She released her grip on the gun and it fell to the floor with a light clunk noise.

It was all a mistake. Coming to Omega was a fool's decision. Her pilgrimage had started on a low note and has continued to sink. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected danger or trouble when she got on the ship to Omega but she didn't expect danger to crash into her so quickly upon arrival. Now she had three deaths hanging over her head. They had been criminals but she had never expected to kill anyone. Still, her training back in the Migrant Fleet did her well enough that she survived.

She placed her hands against her suit's visor and stayed like that. It was until she heard the sound of a footstep that she grabbed her gun and pointed it in the direction of the sound. There stood a Turian, wearing what appeared to be some run down garbs. He held up his hands. "Please don't fire," he begged, but she could almost sense the man was joking?

Sheni kept pointing the gun towards him, however as they could both see. Her arms were shaking. She put her head back against the wall and lower her gun. "Just go," she managed to mutter.

The Turian gave her an inquisitive look. "You look troubled," he said as he took some steps closer.

"I said, _go_," she almost yelled without turning her head.

However the Turian instead took some steps closer before kneeling down. "It's clear you're not from around here? New to Omega?"

Sheni let out a grunt before responding. "Yeah, but what do you care? Odds are you're just another criminal."

The Turian shook his head. "The name's Kaetus Gratril, and perhaps I'm a criminal, doesn't mean I have any I'll intent towards you."

Sheni gripped her gun. "A criminal is a criminal, so leave before I shoot _you_ as well."

"So you shot others?"

Then the loud sound of gunfire echoed through the area as she shot past the Turian and into a wall. "Leave. Me. Alone," she uttered as she pointed the gun at him again. Neither said anything as they looked at each other in deadlock as if waiting for the other to make a move.

Kaetus stood up. "You know, if you act like that towards everyone on this station, you're not going to survive long. Come on- I got a nice place not too far from here."

"You expect me to trust a criminal?" she scoffed at him.

"Not trust, just a Turian who's looking to help out someone who- well, is clearly in need of some."

All the while Sheni stood she kept the gun pointing at him. "…Move, I'll follow."

Kaetus rolled his eyes as the two made their way to his abode. Sheni occasionally poked the gun into the back of the Turian which made him hasten his steps. When they eventually arrived, the place, like most of Omega, wasn't much to look at. It was a small apartment building and before they entered the Turian stopped to Sheni's annoyance.

"Might want to put _that _away, the Asari at the desk isn't too keen on guns in her building."

Sheni hesitated for a moment, before eventually concealing the gun to the best of her ability. As they entered, she noticed the trash in the lobby littered about. There was some chairs against the walls and a desk in the corner where an Asari sat reading a console. The Asari looked up from her console at the two who entered. Her expression was that of boredom. "Found a friend, did you Kaetus?" she said.

The Turian smiled. "You could say that, right?"

Kaetus tilted his expression towards Sheni who just looked back at him. "Sure."

The Asari said nothing more as her eyes went back to the console. The duo walked past her and up the stairs nearby. When they reached the second floor, it didn't take long before Kaetus stopped at the door on their right. With his Omni-tool in hand, he communicated with the lock system and the door opened. He gestured for her to go in first but she took back out the gun and pointed it into the room. "Fine, I'll go in first."

After he stepped in, Sheni followed and found herself surprised. The apartment room was actually very clean, very well kept and all things considered did not look to be the home of a criminal. Though maybe it was just her bias getting in the way. "Well this is it," he announced as he held out his arms.

Sheni kept the gun pointing. "Want to tell me what this is about? You speak of no ill intent but even those without it don't just pick up strangers off the street."

He raised his hands in the air. "I admit defeat, you have me."

She raised an eyebrow and then he continued. "I'm not a criminal, in fact I'm a bounty hunter and before you go and react. No- I'm not after you."

"Then why?"

Kaetus sat down. "I watched what happened, those guys tried to force you to do their dirty work. A Quarian can be quite useful with tech. No, I came and found you because while you may not have seen it, I saw potential."

Sheni slowly began to lower her pistol, she still wasn't sure she could trust him but she felt a bit better. Seeing another chair near her she too sat down. He leaned forward. "Being a Quarian away from the flotilla, it's clear you're no doubt on your pilgrimage, no?" She nodded. "Thought so. Coming to Omega, doesn't seem to be the smartest move to make."

She didn't argue, instead let him continue talking. "Those shooting skills you no doubt got from the basic training they gave you?" Again she merely nodded. "Well, I don't say this often but for someone who is more or less a rookie, got a decent shot. So how about it, want to join me?"

She was taken back, had the man just asked what she thought? To become a bounty hunter? Was this normal in Omega? Sheni subtly placed a hand on her pistol but didn't grip it. "First things first, why were you watching me and secondly… just like that?"

"I was only watching the event because I happened to be in the same area, not because I knew of you beforehand, in fact you still haven't even told me your name yet," he explained. "And secondly, Omega can be a tough place. Even the most average jobs can be flaunt with danger. You want to survive, you better get your aiming to a higher level than the common thug."

She stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Do I have to give an answer now?"

There was almost a glimmer in his eyes. "So you'll consider it?"

There wasn't much else she _could_ do. She had no idea if those criminals had friends, and coming to Omega was on a whim, with no plan. "…I need time to think."

Kaetus nodded as he stood up. "Well I shall allow you to stay here for a few days at the least until I get answer." He moved over to the Kitchen and went out of sight but Sheni continued to sit. There was silence until she spoke out.

"It's Sheni… Sheni'Yofal vas Nora."

"D-Did you bring it?" spoke a Vorcha, the being was frigidity, unable to keep still. Polar opposite of the Batarian across from him who kept a calm demeanor. They stood alone in an abandoned complex in the lower part of Omega.

_"Got a good sight on them?"_ Kaetus spoke over their comms.

Sheni looked through the scope of her Striker Sniper Rifle Mark VI. She was trained on the two men. They had been hired a couple of days ago, apparently the Batarian was causing quite the problem with his new experimental drugs causing more problems than anyone had anticipated. Bounties were put on his head to rid him, quite the sum too. Then there was the issue of the money going back to the Batarian Hegemony which some on Omega didn't take kindly to.

As she watched, she considered the Batarian foolish, why would someone who no doubt realized he was being hunted, would meet with clients personally. "We sure this is the guy? I mean, why meet with a random client?" she asked back.

There was a moment before Kaetus replied. _"He matches the picture, it has to be him. Plus he's notoriously cocky, probably thinks he can't be touched."_

"…Just give me the signal and his cocky head will explode," she replied back.

"_Two months on the job and you're already getting it… Wait, I spot some 'friends' joining us, see if you can spot 'em."_

She looked past the two and spotted two more Batarian's walk in, but these ones wore armor and were packing. "Yeah, I see them."

"_Remember, don't kill the client unless he fires back, just the target," _Kaetus stressed.

"It only happened that one time."

"_He lost his left leg, your shot exploded it right off!"_

"Then maybe he shouldn't have been trying to get in bed with slavers."

There was a pause. _"…Fair enough. Anyway, I'm about to be in position. I want you to take out the two new targets. I'll go for the Batarian. On my mark."_

"Roger that," she said as she aimed towards one of the Batarian's which had walked up to the target. Her finger hovered over the trigger, ready to fire at a moment's notice. She breathed in and out.

"…_Mark!" _

It happened in a flash. The sniper round tore through the Batarians shielding and right through its skull. She didn't wait for a reaction and turned her sight onto the other Batarian who was raising is rifle. Another shot echoed out and the second Batarian fell to the ground as its blood splattered against the wall behind it. Kaetus leapt out from his cover and placed the pistol up against the head of the Batarian.

"Omega send's its regards," she heard Kaetus speak as he shot the Batarian squarely through the head. The contract specifically said the target was to die. The Vorcha just stood there shaking. It began to fidget around and murmuring it to itself and it was then that it pulled a gun out on Kaetus but he didn't show any fear. As before the shot could be taken, another sniper round blasted into the air and went through the Vorcha.

Sheni looked away from the corpses and then waited for a moment before picking up her sniper rifle and folding it. She stopped and breathed in and out. With the sniper rifle on her back she leapt down from the cat walk she was on and met back up with Kaetus, still unable to look at the corpses for more than mere glances.

After getting what they needed off of the Batarian they messaged their employer telling them that the job was done. They were told to meet outside of _Afterlife_ the club run by notorious Asari Pirate Queen of Omega, Aria T'Loak. When they arrived the place was as usual, crowded. The Afterlife club had its name on it in neon red and a holographic image of an Asari seductively dancing above it. No doubt to lure those inside. It seemed to work as it had a line of people trying to get in.

When they arrived they looked for a Salarian, whom they spotted sitting on a bench. They were going over their Omni-tool as Kaetus and Sheni walked up to them. "Cidol?" asked Kaetus.

The Salarian looked up at them. "Oh yes that is in fact me. I got your message, Batarian dead in picture, head blown up. You assure me that it is the man? Because if it wasn't-."

Kaetus cut off the man. "It's him, we double checked before we move in on a target. "Crepris Crabbab will no longer be a nuisance."

"Very. Very good. Your payment should be in there just a second…" Cidol said as he opened back up his Omni-tool. "There, it's sent."

After checking that it was indeed there, they thanked Cidol and began to turn away but the Salarian called back to them. "Wait, I might have a job for you… If you're interested in it. Not like your typical bounty jobs."

Sheni and Kaetus looked at each other before walking back up to Cidol. "Explain."

"Aria's been on our asses for a while about a bunch of guys that settled up in an abandoned building down below. Apparently it's been set like a fortress, even has top of the line security. They've been causing issues, supplying idiots with weapons. It's like they're building some army. It would be tougher than this job, but you will get paid handsomely, assuming you can do it. I assume… She can get through its security."

"What because I'm a Quarian-," Sheni yelled back at him.

Cidol put his hands forward as if to cower. "Sorry- I meant no offense."

"We'll take it, I assume after we get in it's the same mo as usual? Eliminate the targets?"

The Salarian chuckled. "As if there is any different mo's. Just return to me if you're done. Or don't, though if you don't I'll assume you're dead. Like the others."

Kaetus glanced at Sheni before looking back at Cidol. "Alright, send me the coordinates, any other details and we will be on our way."

After receiving the coordinates, they went back to Kaetus house just to get some more stealth-oriented gear. If the location was as heavily guarded, then it wouldn't be good to go in guns a 'blazing. Once they were prepped Kaetus said to Sheni that they would first scout out the place before moving in. When they arrived, they found the entrance guarded and even a camera above it, meaning even if they took out the guards silently, the man behind the camera would see it.

They noticed the armor the guards wore it was colored purple with what appeared to be a red claw on the front of their armor. Seemingly they were part of a mercenary outfit, but one that Kaetus couldn't recall. "Must be some upstart group, trying to budge their way in," he mused as they stayed hidden. Bringing up the old schematics of the place that Cidol had sent them, he began to wonder where exactly the monitor room would be.

"Mayhap we get in from the roof?" Sheni suggested as Kaetus looked at the roof on the schematics. It was possible, though he didn't see any entrances from the roof. But then he saw it, some sort of shaft that they might be able to pry open. He looked over at Sheni and nodded as he closed the schematics. Moving through the shadows, the two of them circled around the building where there was a cat walk above, it didn't go over the building but was close enough to leap from. After climbing a ladder and moving silently across, they reached the railing looking over the building.

Once they were sure it was clear, Kaetus climbed over the railing and then leapt off and landed on the roof. Sheni followed after. He quickly glanced at the schematics and then found the shaft, it wasn't bolted down, and instead there was a security panel in their way. Sheni went to work, connecting to it with her Omni-tool and before long, the light on the panel turned green and they were ready to enter. However before they did, he held out his hand to clarify. "Remember we need to shut down their security, only one shot at this."

With that they lifted the shaft's entrance and both fell in. It was dark where they landed, it appeared to be some storage. Before exiting they stopped and checked their radar to see if anyone was nearing. However there was still one more thing to check and as the door slid opened Kaetus looked out to see if he could spot any cameras. It was clear and they exited into the bright corridor. With the schematics on hand, Kaetus was able to overlay it with their radar and thus able to clearly see where they were going. When they reached a corner they both stopped and he peaked around the corner.

A camera was just above a door. It was panning left and right to see the entire corridor. "One camera just above the door… Think you can disable it, just for a moment? Make it look like a glitch?" he asked Sheni.

Without saying a word she went to work and before long the camera stopped moving and she nodded. With the camera off they moved up to the door and it slid opened. It was dark with many monitors showing camera positions. A Salarian sitting at the computer did not stir but instead spoke. "…So did they uh… bring up my food yet?"

Both Sheni and Kaetus glanced at each other before moving up to the unsuspecting Salarian, and slit his throat as he placed his hand over their mouth. He then turned back towards Sheni. "Hurry, get in their system and disable any security systems they may have, I'll watch the door."

Sheni pushed the corpse out of the way with a slight gag reflex and sat on the chair. She then began to move through the system, disabling anything that would give their enemies an advantage. Before she disabled the cameras, she had an idea. Instead of disabling the cameras she could change it to identity the group, which called themselves 'The Claw', as intruders and see their positions. "How many are there in the entire building?" Kaetus asked.

"Counting…" she explained. "…It seems like there's at least twenty. Four guarding the outside, six on this floor and the last ten on the ground level. According to the files on here, they're in some meeting, but no camera in the room. Lastly there is no indication that this is the last base. Seems The Claw might have others."

Sheni highlighted the location on the map where the meeting was taking place and Kaetus nodded. "It matters not that they have other locations, we're only hired for this one. Anyway here's the game plan, we take out the hostiles on this floor one at a time before proceeding downstairs. Then we will crash the meeting, lastly we will eliminate the targets outside. Since with that they have no support."

With the mission in order she stayed connected to the system even after they left the room. They knew the location of the six on their floor and it was quite easy enough to sneak up on them. When they opened up the last door to eliminate the threat on the upper floor they found them in an armory. As Sheni shot him with a silenced pistol, Kaetus let out a whistle at the hardware the group was packing. There was a lot guns, more than they had suspected. "I see why Aria wanted these guys wiped off the map," he mused.

The duo descended to the ground level and quietly approached the meeting room. According to the cameras, it was still in session as no one had left. Kaetus readied a flash grenade while Sheni readied a normal grenade. The door slid open and they both threw their grenades in, but the group had no time to react. As they were blinded, the other grenade exploded, killing six of them instantly. However they didn't wait, Kaetus and Sheni ran into the scarred room and finished off the others who were trying to get up from the shockwave.

With the explosion creating quite the noise, Sheni informed Kaetus that the guards from outside were entering the building. When they exited the room, they moved down the hall and saw two guards turning the corner. As they fired, Kaetus slid and rifled his assault rifle at them, and with Sheni crouching and firing at them as well, the two guards soon fell to the ground. Kaetus stood back up and gave her a thumb up and she just shrugged.

"Where's the last two?" he asked as suddenly a shot rang out and pierced through depleted shields and through his shoulder. Sheni grabbed onto Kaetus before he fell and got him around the corner as more shots rang out. "Fuckers…" he said as he slumped against a wall.

He began to work with Medi-gel as Sheni leaned out and fired at the two guards who leapt into cover. It was a waiting game as she waited for one to poke their sorry head out or for one of their guns to overheat. Kaetus was still working with the Medi-gel as she managed to snag one of them in the head. The other continued to fire but then had their gun overheat, which Sheni took an opportunity to close the gap. Before the guard could switch guns, she stood in front of him and fired at him.

There she stood for a moment, still aiming the gun at the dead guard. Her breathing having become erratic, just as it had months ago. She closed her eyes and lowered the gun before turning back. When she got back to Kaetus he was standing back up but still in pain. "I'll get better," he simply said. "Come on, let's go inform Cidol."

It didn't take long for Cidol to respond in surprise. Making their way to the same location, the Salarian was antsy in excitement. As they approached the Salarian spoke. "Amazing, great. I see you have an injury, but job still done. Impressive. Aria will be most pleased," he said.

"Heh… Really we arrived at an opportune time," Kaetus said.

"No need to be so modest," Cidol replied. "The money has been transferred and Aria's men are already moving in to secure the location."

Sheni then explained to Cidol that 'The Claw' might have other locations which made Cidol a bit cautious. "That is troubling, I shall report that to Aria. Mayhap she hire you again?"

Kaetus let out a chuckle. "Let this heal at the very least."

As they had nothing else, Kaetus and Sheni left Cidol and went back to Kaetus' abode. When they got there, both of them put away their gear. The Turian then began to tend to his shoulder, luckily the shot had gone through the shoulder. Though it meant he would need armor repair, something he didn't look forward to since he would need to hire someone as neither himself nor Sheni knew how to. She was good with some technology, but not armor repair.

They both sat down in silence, and it wasn't until that moment that Sheni realized how exhausted she was. She looked over at Kaetus once more before closing her eyes and falling asleep at her chair. Unknown to her, Kaetus eventually walked over to her, placed is hand on her shoulder and simply said. "You did good… You did good."

**PROPHET'S HAMMER TERRITORY- UNJA'LL – MARCH 10****th****, 2653 – 0900 Hours**

Since arriving, Recruit Villueum had been confused. He had been told he was going to be trained by the Prophet's Hand, Grerlyis, yet they had been doing anything but training. Instead he was sitting in the middle of the training site, meditating. Grerlyis had said nothing since they started, instead he sat across from Villueum, hood down and eye's closed. It didn't take long for Villueum to grow impatient.

"Tell me, Villueum, have you ever mediated before," spoke Grerlyis as he opened his eyes. Villueum didn't need to speak for Grerlyis to get his answer. "I thought as much. I was once like that- eager and ready. Never taking a moment to just relax."

"How does this help me learn to be a better fighter?" Villueum irritably asked.

"Through meditation you will grow to become more focus and able to command with a clearer mind," Grerlyis said. "…And that. Will make you a better fighter. That is why, every day we shall begin with mediation and end with meditation."

Grerlyis stood up. "However now it is time to continue."

"Training?" Villueum asked as he stood.

"No, now it is time we drink," he said.

Villueum was taken back. "…Sir?"

Grerlyis gestured for the recruit to follow where they arrived at a table. Where tea pots could be seen atop of them. He gestured for the recruit to sit and once he did, Grerlyis joined. As Grerlyis poured the tea into the two cups. "Humanity is our enemy, Villueum. Yet even in our enemies we can find things to learn. Tea is from Humanity, and this brew is good for us. However I shall not bore you with the details, rather…" he said as he took a sip of his own cup. "I'd rather learn more about you."

Villueum felt an urge to simply walk away, disobey Commander Sarloeus orders and go back to training with the others. The entire situation, from the meditation to the tea was very un-Jiralhanae. Yet he managed to subdue that more primitive urge and rather see where this was all going. His curiosity was getting the better of himself. "Sir, you wish to learn about me?"

"I feel that to truly be in the sync with those you work with, it is better to know who they're," he said as he placed his cup down.

Villueum went over his younger years, originally from Doisac, the Jiralhanae home world, Villueum lived with a group who still pressured for the old ways. It wasn't unusual for him to get in fights with other Jiralhanae over such issues or just for the pleasure of fighting. However his time on Doisac would be cut short when the group decided to come to Unja'll to join the Prophet's Hammer. Since becoming a recruit he would train with the group. He admitted that he was part of no lineage of great warriors, yet showed a desire to start his own long lineage.

Villueum found himself liking the taste of the tea, but after finish talking, Grerlyis stood up from the table. "Now, it is time for your training."

Hours passed, and Villueum found himself push to his limits. The Training that Grerlyis put him through was far stricter than he had seen under Sarloeus. Though Grerlyis did mention that Sarloeus had given him some tips. Then there was the biotics. The Prophet's Hand would use them in sparing against him. All the while saying that if he couldn't beat him with biotics, then he would stand no chance against the _Demons_.

He had never fought one of them, but he had heard of those who fought the Spartans. Most didn't come back. Elite soldiers in Humanity's army. Grerlyis admitted even he would have trouble fighting one, but that is where his biotics would come into play. So they continue to spar, Grerlyis teaching him various methods that he had been taught.

Eventually they stopped, but before it was time to finish the day off with meditation, Grerlyis threw something at Villueum who caught it. "…A book. How archaic."

"I have yet to tell you why I picked you or what you're training to become," Grerlyis began to explain. "You shall become a Chieftain under my training. But starting with that, you shall read- learn on how to command those. You shall not become like _Belloeus_."

"…It is like the others said, you're very _Human_-like."

Grerlyis walked up close to Villueum. "…Perhaps I am. Yet- I am _not_ a Human. I am a proud Jiralhanae and I shall take from my enemies if it means becoming stronger. I do not believe we should only learn from our own history to better ourselves. No- read that book. Learn from your enemies."

Villueum said nothing as Grerlyis walked past him and sat down on the floor. "Now… We meditate once again."

* * *

…**And that's that! Nothing else to really say, but I hope you guys and gals come back for the next chapter. For it, we shall start the arc on Noveria or as it is now known as… Vahnral. Get ready to see Jackals, Grunts, and others. **


	9. Noveria Part One

**Oh how naïve I was. Summer, I looked so much forward to it. Finally- time to dedicate to my story! Then I found my work ethic to have died. I apologies for the lateness. So much for a chapter a week. Still, what I need to focus on now is that, even at this slow pace, to make it through the summer. Get back to school and regrow that work ethic. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy Noveria Part One.**

* * *

**A521 SYSTEM – R'SHAK – MARCH 10****th****, 2653 – 1400 Hours**

R'shak was covered in water, but unlike other planets, there were only two continents and even compared to other planets said continents were small. The Insurrectionist Cult had landed on the larger of the two continent near a part that reminded them of any of the tropical areas on Earth. Still its blue grass and plant life kept it a bit exotic. A battle in this area had begun.

The Brutes continued to push, and as they did, Former UNSC Spartan-IV O'Brian, pushed them away with his biotics. This allowed for the troops to easily fire upon their enemy. Any Brute that dared neared the Spartan would either be killed through biotics or with the Sangheili blade that the Spartan had long ago lifted from the corpse of its wielder.

Melinda continued to be impressed at the power of biotics, almost wishing she could wield it herself. But she had heard of the experiments to get it working and even that made her shudder a bit. She didn't dwell on it long before blasting a Brute nearby in the head. Once it was dead, two troopers followed behind her as they pushed up and hid behind a fallen tree. "How much further?" she asked.

"Just beyond that ridge," a trooper by the name Jackson, replied. They had wanted to hopefully land on the ruin site, but attempts had been suppressed by Anti-Air and without much in terms of aerial prowess, they were forced to land a bit away and make it through the Brute compound on foot. Suddenly the field went quiet and Melinda looked out from the tree. The battle, at least in this area, was over. Brute bodies laid all around, and the ground was scorched, the trees fallen or missing bits and pieces.

"Move up!" she yelled out as she leapt over the tree. O'Brian was leading the charge with Melinda and the other troops following behind. They followed a dirt path up the ridge and stopped when they reached a part with large rocks on the side. Brutes ran over the top of the ridge and began to fire down at them while others used the covering fire to move towards their position. She had to give them credit, they weren't as dumb as they appeared. However with O'Brian their training had little effect.

When O'Brian spotted a Brute near one of the rocks, with all his might he focused his biotics around the rock and with a swipe of the arm sent it flying into the Brute. Then he used his biotics to leap into the air and land between various brutes. After sending out a shockwave effect, he began to swiftly slash them with the energy blade.

The battle raged on for a while as the group made their way over the ridge and then down on the other side. As they approached the Brute checkpoint they began to place ornaments on the various AA they had so that they could call in some support. O'Brian was a sufficient distraction. The quiet man was easily a monster on the battlefield and with him the battlefield soon became silent.

Moving past the Brute checkpoint they saw the ruins. It wasn't large, in fact it appeared to be a few buildings connected to each other. With the AA down, Melinda contacted the ship in orbit. "Anti-Air is down, send down some more."

"O'Brian," she then addressed the Spartan who was staring at the ground with the energy blade still out. "Check the perimeter, I'd rather not have Brutes coming back."

He looked at her and merely nodded as he sprinted off. She sighed. He'd better have an answer for her.

**HORSE HEAD NEBULA – PAX – VAHNRAL/NOVERIA – MARCH 14****th****, 2653 – 0800 Hours**

"So… why should I allow some ONI agents to snoop around our world?" said a Kig-Yar to Garret. They had arrived at Vahnral two hours ago, but only recently were able to make contact with the surface. When they initially called, they were told it would be a short wait but instead it turned into over an hour. Garret had an inkling that it must be because they were ONI, it wasn't unusual for ONI to do the same. That hadn't changed from the Old ONI.

Garret sighed in his chair and then leaned forward towards the monitor projection where the Kig-Yar was appearing. "Dak Rith… ONI has no intentions to stop any… illegal operations on this world. I can promise you the business we seek has nothing to do with any of you."

The Bird-like being tilted its head. "Any business on Vahnral is _our_ business."

They had been at this for a half an hour and Dak was testing Garret's patience. "Rith, please, what can I do to allow us to land?"

Dak let out a chuckle, which reminded Garret of a species of bird back on Fotriea. "ONI is asking me..? This is wonderful. Just tell me what you want on our planet, I don't want _anything_ from ONI."

Garret looked straight into the eyes of the Kig-Yar and spoke. "All we're doing is looking for some ruins. That's it."

"And these ruins…"

Garret shook his head. "No, I told you why we're here. That's all you asked for."

Dak let out another chuckle. "Fair enough, Spook. I shall permit you to land, but be warned, just as you Spooks do, we shall keep our eyes on you."

Then the call ended and the monitor projection faded. Garret stood up from his chair and nearly kicked the console in frustration but managed to compose himself. He hated dealing with Kig-Yar. He left the cockpit and there in the central room stood his entire team. As he stood in front of the holographic table he called out the AI. "Klaus, we were given permission to land."

The AI appeared. "I shall bring us in."

"What did you have to do to let us land?" Saajida asked. "I doubt they would be so willing."

Garret scratched his head. "Dak Rith did not want money or anything from us. I had to tell him we're on the planet looking for ruins. Though I did not tell him any other specifics. That being said, I doubt even if I was able to give them money that it would stop them from spying on us. All this means is that we need to stay on a higher level of alert."

Klaus' avatar nodded. "I shall keep checking for any possible intrusions in our system. It is possible they have an AI."

"When we land, we will need to meet with this man," an image of a dark skinned man with blonde curly hair appeared over the table. "Names Miles Bernard, an agent of ours that's on the ground. Says he may have a good idea of where we need to start looking, very recent Intel. He is to meet me just outside a bazar in the central part of the port."

Yoshiko examined the picture of the man and then back at Garret. "And what pray tell shall the rest of us do?"

"After I meet with Bernard, we will no doubt have to get a vehicle in which to travel across the terrain. Though the _Discovery _could move through it for a bit, long enough for us to land, it is unlikely Dak Rith will allow it. Rather he'd have us travel with a vehicle he can track… Klaus would you be able to intercept the tracker and project our position in another location without being detected?"

"Can and will be done, sir."

"You didn't answer my question," Yoshiko said.

Garret was taken back for a second. "Oh, sorry. So after I get the vehicle, we will need to meet up at the garage. While I do this, Saajida and Sheni, you too can go to into the bazar and see if there anything we can purchase that might prove useful."

"Legal and _illegal_?" Saajida inquired.

He merely nodded and Saajida grinned. "Spartan Ayomide, I'd have you watch my position from afar. I'd rather not get carried off. Klaus you shall take the ship off planet just before we leave the port, so we can get our gear and in case Saajida and Sheni acquire anything that we can't take with us. Once we're at the location we that Bernard will provide to us, we may need extraction."

"Might run into trouble?" Yoshiko asked.

"I don't trust Dak Rith, and even if we trick the tracking system, it's still possible they may trace us. Worse case, they already have people on site. Bernard has given us a lot of Intel but even he has his limits. Though he seems to have caught a break."

Just before he finished he remembered one last detail. "When we get outside, the temperature will drop. I know our armor will be able to keep us warm, but what about yours Sheni?"

Sheni smiled behind her mask. "Though it may not be as advanced as your own, my suit does contain heating if needed. Not my first time walking in a cold abyss."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

They arrived shortly after and docked in the port. Despite being a cesspool of low lives and criminals, the organization that ran it kept the port and surrounding facilities in neat order. When they stepped out of the ship, they could see the blizzard outside the large windows that littered most of the walls. Had no blizzard been raging, one could see quite far into the snowy wasteland. However as it was, nothing beyond the ground outside the window cold be seen and the snow flying through the air. But if there was one thing Garret spotted was a railway system. Strong and sturdy, the railway allowed for people to move from one habitable facility to the next no matter the train and weather.

The entire port had a mixture of Human motifs with Covenant styled curved designs. In the dock they could see both Human, Kig-Yar, and Unggoy workers. Garret even spotted some Yonhet, the most 'human' looking for the once Covenant species. Since the Yonhet had been a Covenant Fringe species, they weren't seen as much in the Human-Covenant war and even after its conclusion, it was unusual to see one. And when they were seen, it was sometimes in chains as slaves for some various Covenant remnant faction.

As they reached the exit they were stopped by two Human guards in some red and white modified UNSC Marine Corps combat uniform. Instead of the UNSC insignia was a diamond shaped symbol with a square shape in the center. They were told the hold and were checked for any weapons, of which they had left on the ship. Afterwards the door behind the guards slid opened and a Kig-Yar wearing what appeared to be a white suit.

Garret had expected it to be Dak Rith, but instead this Kig-Yar was of Ibie'sh and thus was more reptilian. Reminded Garret of some dinosaur species on ancient Earth. It walked past the guards and the Kig-Yar put his hands together as if he had just acquired something. "I am Zan, I speak on behalf of my boss, Dak Rith. I welcome you four to Port Tortuga. I know you, Agent Elphick, have already spoken to Dak Rith, that being said I am here to once again remind you of where you're. You're Kavvan Corp territory. Mind your behavior, or else."

"I feel this is more of a threat," Garret scoffed.

Zan glared at Garret for a moment before speaking. "Tis only a warning, you may enter the port proper. Oh and watch for the lower levels."

Zan and the two guards moved to the side and the four moved past them and exited the dock. As Sheni moved past the Kig-Yar, she saw his eyes never move from her, she cleared her throat and pretended to not notice. Still she couldn't shake off a feeling of uncertainty at the near future.

Moving through a long white corridor whose ground curved up into the walls, they eventually came to the end. When it opened they found themselves in a large spacious area that stretched for a while a head of them. Above them was a large clear ceiling where the blizzard could be seen again. They were on a higher level of the port and when they walked towards a railing they could see the various levels going down into the ground before them.

Garret spotted the bazar on the top most layer, a mish map of shops littered about in an open area. Though regular shop with their own personal rooms could be seen against the walls. It was then that he saw the pattern, as he looked at the lower levels the condition of the people and the facility dropped. It seemed Kavvan Corp only took care of the higher levels of the port. Kavvan, from what he recalled, was founded only fifty years ago, one of the few Human-Kig-Yar run corporations at the time.

As soon as they reached the bazar, the four of them split up into duos.

Sheni walked behind Saajida as they both glanced over at the shops. Several of them sold food while others sold technology, ranging from pieces in packaging still and others in scraps. On the way to Vahnral, Saajida had begun to teach Sheni the ins and outs of Human technology and even some pieces of former Covenant tech. For the first time since she arrived, it was the moments she felt almost at home, before she had gone on her pilgrimage. She found it fun, to once again be a novice, but as Saajida noted, the Quarian progressed at a fast rate which impressed the tech junkie. Still she yearned to get her hands on some Forerunner technology to mess with.

So as they walked, she was able to recognize what was Human and what wasn't. Some of the shop keepers gave her strange looks. After all, none of them had seen a Quarian. To see a new alien was unusual. She ignored their eyes and merely kept her on the technology in front of her. So much so she didn't even realize that Saajida had already began building of pile of stuff, saying how they were lucky that ONI allowed them to have access to a secure fund.

Sheni stopped at a shop when she noticed a pistol among the other scraps of tech. It looked similar to the one she was issued but there was clearly some designs on it that showed its age. It had a far less sleek design and was only able to carry 12 rounds and looked to have a slower rate of fire. The older Human behind the shop lifted his head up from a short nap and looked up at the Quarian. "Looking for a relic?"

She looked over at the man. "Is this old?"

"Aye, but not the oldest you can find around here," he said as he looked around at other scrap piles. "That particular one saw use in the Human-Covenant War, hasn't since. It's the M6D Magnum from Misriah Armory."

"That was an hundred years ago… right?" she said.

He nodded. "That's right lass. To think some people are born not knowing the horrors of that war…"

Sheni stopped looking at the gun and gave the man her undivided attention. "That was a hundred years ago, where you there? I hadn't thought Humans lived that long."

"I was but a child, but yes, I saw the tail end of the war. Cryostasis and medical advances are what kept me alive all these long years," he said before beginning a fit of coughing. "Though I fear it can only go for so long…"

Then she was caught off guard by the man's sudden laughter. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring your day down."

She shook her head. "Not at all, I shall buy this."

He smiled. "Just keep it, think of it as a token of those who fought to create this future, not a perfect future, but where alive."

Sheni bowed to the man. "I… thank you…"

The man let out a big grin as she walked towards Saajida, but then he called out. "Wait a second…"

She turned and took a few steps towards him. "If it isn't rude, may I ask what species you're?"

Sheni looked over herself as almost a reminder. "I'm a Quarian, new species on the block."

In her mind she knew that telling the truth would only be confusing. The idea of it being a Pre-precursor time and that she has been in cryostasis for possibly millions of years was even strange to herself. "I see, I don't keep up with news lately, feel the galaxy moves so quickly. Or maybe I just slowed down," he said and let out more coughs. "Have a good day."

She smiled back. "You too."

Garret sat on a bench that circled around plants, on the corner of the bench sat Bernard. He could see Spartan Ayomide standing against a wall, overlooking the entire area. A quick glance towards the bazar allowed him to spot both Sheni and Saajida. If there was some form of listening device, he couldn't spot any. Pulling out his tablet device he merely pretended to actually be doing something on it.

"North, a hundred miles out," Bernard spoke softly as the man's eyes darted across the book's pages in his hands. "Ruins were discovered, very recent and very hushed. Goes very deep underground, elevators needed to get down there. It's so cold that some of Dak Rith's goons even froze to death."

"Resistance is expected then?" Garret responded, not exactly happy that Dak Rith already had men on site. He was hoping for something that involved no gun play.

"Can't imagine they will be much of a resistance against a Spartan," he replied. "However I wouldn't underestimate the cold down there. Without the right gear, you will end up like Dak Rith's men."

"Anything else?"

"I've sent the coordinates securely to your ship's AI, outside that? No. Though another warning, when Dak Rith finds out your there, and he _will_. You will need to make a dashing exit or else be buried underneath the snow and ice and like the ruins, lost to history itself."

Garret let out a chuckled. "Fun. Dismissed."

Bernard closed the book, let out a quick stretch before walking away. Garret stayed sitting, would be strange for both to stand away at the same time. Too suspicious. With a few swipes he sent out a signal to each of them, updating them on the situation. Turning over to another tab on the tablet of the map of the facility, he spotted that on an upper level that there was a garage.

Putting away the tablet he made his way there and as he did the Spartan followed a bit behind. When he arrived at the garage there was a human female with a data pad in hand. He walked up to her, however she didn't pay mind to him as she continued to type on her pad. "A Spook on a non-UNSC world?" she simply said in what seemed like a monotone voice.

"Just here to get a ride for four," he spoke back.

"For how long?" with a disinterested voice she inquired.

"A day at most."

"One-hundred thousand credits," she said.

"One-hundred-," he almost yelled as she looked up at him.

"Problem, Spook?"

He let out a low grumble and a sigh. "Fine, one-hundred thousand it is."

As her data pad pinged with the funds received, she let out a smile. "Good dealings with you, Spook. It's Transport Number Seven. Your time with it begins… now."

She walked off leaving the ONI agent alone. Quickly he signaled the team to meet back up at the _Discovery_. They were on a time limit, but he had no intention of keeping to it.

Saajida dropped everything in the garage of the ship and Garret simply scratched his head as he looked over it. Sheni hadn't gotten much but she did show them the pistol. The engineer knelt down and moved through the pile. "Oh- I managed to get some uh… high-priced mods that if you give me some time, can be integrated into our gear. Sure the MJOLNIR may be able to survive the cold down there, but our suits? Not a chance."

"How long would it take to do it?" Garret asked.

"Our suits? Not long," she said as she looked towards Sheni. "Hers? Think you can mix our technologies?"

Sheni knelt down as well. "A challenge do I hear?" Saajida smiled and Sheni nodded. "I'll accept that challenge."

The engineer stood back up with the tech in hand. "Good, otherwise this would be boring."

**HORSE HEAD NEBULA – PAX –NOVERIA – 2183 COUNCIL ERA – 1700 Hours**

Port Hanshan was owned by the Noveria Development Corporation or NDC and stood outside of Council control, thus it was home to many illegal research operations. It is was also the location of Matriarch Benezia, whom was Liara's mother and a companion of Rogue Spectre Saren. Had the Normandy's pilot not said they were on Council business, then the planet's defense systems would have shot it out of the sky.

After landing there was a bit of a scuffle with a Turian security chief who denied them entrance into the port proper. However after the intervention of an Asari, Jinyxa Atruala, secretary to Administrator Anoleis, they were not only let in but were able to keep their guns. Once inside, the team split, where Nihlus was to go and meet with Anoleis, the others were to check the shops and see if they had anything that might be useful. Though Chief merely silently followed his companions rather than buy anything himself.

When Nihlus returned he informed them that Matriarch Benezia did in fact come through here and headed to Peak 15. The bad news was that they weren't given privilege to take a vehicle to the research facility. That was until, Jinyxa gave the Spectre an opportunity. A fellow Turian by the name of Lorik Qui'in had a garage pass to give, but Jinyxa mentioned he will want something first. Chief went with Nihlus to meet with Lorik at the hotel. Lorik explained to them that Anoleis had become corrupt, but he needed evidence. Giving them access to the Synthetics Insight office, Chief, Riari, and Nihlus went to the office to retrieve the evidence.

At the office they came across two guards, however rather than shooting them, the two sides talked. Nihlus told them that Lorik gave them a pass and the Guards replied in shock because he's under investigation. Once he informs them that they're also in the office are illegally, both sides agree to simply pretend that neither saw each other nor move on with their own business. It seemed as though there would be no fight, but the other guards weren't so eager to leave and as soon as they moved through the room, the guards fired.

Nihlus yelled out that they could leave and they won't kill them but to no avail. With their hand forced, the three of them were able to dispatch the guards, they moved up the stairs. On the second floor they came under fire again by guards who seemingly hadn't gotten the idea to just leave. With them killed they moved into the office and retrieved the evidence from Lorik's computer. Just as they were leaving, they found themselves up against a security officer, though tougher than their allies, the security officer fell like all the rest and they left the office.

Before they could meet with Lorik, Jinyxa told them to first meet with her at the hotel bar. Seeing no reason to not to, they meet with her. Jinyxa then revealed that she was actually part of Noveria's internal affairs. Chief had to admit, on things he would be doing, he didn't imagine this would be one of them. Sure he did ops for ONI, but never on this small of a scale, typically it was either covert ops against Covenant or insurrectionists.

Still, they needed to get to Matriarch Benezia and if this was needed to get to her, then he wasn't going to complain. Jinyxa simply wanted them to do one more thing, when they meet with Lorik, to have him testify before the board. Nihlus agrees, only that they ensure that they get a garage pass. Though Lorik is hesitant, Nihlus convinces the Turian to testify. When they meet back with Jinyxa at the office, she gives them the garage pass and they watch as she arrests Anoleis.

With the pass in hand, Nihlus gathers the team and they arrive at the garage. Only for them to end up fighting Geth which came out from containers. Once the last Geth is killed, they find the security officer at the exit, inquiring what just happened. Chief thought it was obvious, but the officer seemed hard headed and seemed to almost want something to get the Spectre with. Tali says to the officer that they must have been in the shipping containers that Benezia came with. Apparently she arrived with dozens and that if they each held Geth, that there could be more on the path to Peak 15 and at the research facility itself.

Wrex simply smiles, knowing that it means there is much fighting to be had in the future.

They pack themselves in the Mako and make their way into the Blizzard outside.

**PRESENT**

The vehicle reminded Garret of the XRP12 Combat Support Vehicle or the Gremlin. Unlike the Gremlin, the KV72 Traversal or K72T, had no weapons on it, but a thicker hull. Garret, Sheni, and Saajida were all buckled in, while Spartan Ayomide drove. "You're sure you're fooling their systems?" Garret asked Klaus over a secure channel, despite the blizzard they managed to have a clear connection.

"Yes, they believe we're heading to a different sector of the planet entirely. Though as you need no reminder, he knows why we're here and no doubt he knows truly were we are going," the AI replied back.

Garret sighed. "Yeah, but still. If he doesn't know exactly when we will arrive, then we might get a jump on his men. Any chance we could trick them into leaving?"

"For the amount of time needed to make a good search?" the AI said. "Unlikely there is much."

Garret swore under his breath. This wouldn't be Brutes they would be up against, highly likely some will be Humans. Even with Insurrectionist, he always felt hatred at the idea of killing another Human. He checked his gear and the mods that Saajida installed, all signs showed green. The engineer had been flabbergasted when the Quarian managed to install the mod to her gear despite the technology being completely different at such a speed.

Garret looked across from himself, Sheni and Saajida were talking to each other about something technical. A smile went across his face. A hundred years after the war and seeing a Human and Alien getting a long was still a joyful thing. Though he had been born long after the wars conclusion, tensions still lingered and still do. Still, it wasn't just that. He admitted he could never understand the feeling, but Sheni wasn't just an alien, but someone who was born millions of years and ago and awoke in a world foreign to her and the reality that everyone she knew was dead.

He wasn't sure many people would even be able to comprehend it, less able to go on and try to act as normal as possible. Garret was brought out of his thought when he realized that Saajida was trying to get his attention. "Garret, please tell me you've watched The Bunch of Us?"

"Uh… Yeah, it's that show... Sorry, I'm not very familiar."

Saajida rolled her eyes. "It's only the first ever show on Waypoint to include not only Humans, but even Sangheili, Kig-Yar, and Unggoy. Even had an Mgalekgolo in one episode. I was just telling Sheni about it."

"What about it though?" he asked.

"In my society, that wouldn't exactly be a progressive thing," Sheni simply said. "Oh sure we had our stereotypes on our shows as well, but the idea of multiple species on a single show was considered normal."

"I think we should watch it after this mission," Saajida said to Sheni before looking back at Garret. "But I'm still surprised _you_ haven't seen it. Was all over Waypoint when it released. It maybe sixty or so years old now, but it's still good."

Garret let out a chuckle. "Honestly I'm so behind on what's new. Day in and day out I looked for Forerunner ruins and if I wasn't, I was in cryo sleep or making reports. I think the last time I was up to date was when I was in high school."

Saajida raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what did you watch in high school?"

"Savantous?"

The engineer's eyes went wide. "That shlock of wasted potential!? Truly you've been deprived. The two of you need some education in-."

"We're almost there," Yoshiko informed them, cutting Saajida office from the driver seat. "Get ready."

Garret smiled. "Mission now, education later."

As they got their gear ready, the vehicle slowed to a crawl until it eventually stopped near a hill. With their gear on and ready, the back of the K72T opened and the four of them stepped out into the blizzard. Yoshiko led them from the front as they walked up a large hill of snow where they could see something bright just beyond. At the top of the hill they looked out as they saw lights coming from what appeared to be a sort of dig site and some make shift buildings and tents. It was surrounded by cliffs of ice that protected much of the blizzard from getting in.

They could see both workers and armed guards. In the very center of the site, was a hole with an elevator. It just arrived at the top and dropped off people and what appeared to be body bags. "Maybe we should go down there and negotiate?" Garret said to the Spartan. Even she wasn't a fan of running in, after all, these weren't insurrectionist, but instead people doing their job.

Yoshiko stopped and let Garret walk in front. It wasn't exactly hard to understand why, after all a Spartan doesn't scream 'diplomacy.' It didn't take long for the workers and guards to notice them, guns pointed at them, but no one fired. As they entered the camp, they saw a guard without a helmet walked up to them. An older man with a scar across his chin. "You four must be the ONI spooks."

"I assume Dak Rith informed you then?" Garret said, honestly he wasn't surprised. After all he did tell Dak Rith they were here to look for ruins. It wasn't until Bernard told them that Dak Rith already found the ruins that Garrets initial plan had to be modified.

"Yeah, neat trick fooling the signal, but we knew you were coming," the man said. "Names Bodrick, I'm the Security Captain of this site. I already know your names."

Garret folded his arms. "So tell me Bodrick, since Dak Rith is already knows we're here. Why haven't you fired upon us yet?"

"You see, just an hour ago we were going to just simply shoot you. That is, until our boys found something down there," he said as he glanced over towards the body bags. "Not just the cold down there. So my boss said this: you four go down there and clear out these hostiles. You can even take a look around and poke your nose in stuff."

"Sounds like you kind of hope we die down there," Yoshiko said as she looked down at Bodrick.

Bodrick shrugged. "I wouldn't lose sleep over it, in fact I might have good dreams that night."

Without asking, Garret turned and signaled for his team to speak over comms but disengage their helmets speakers. "Things aren't going according to plan," he simply stated.

"We don't have much choice, Agent Elphick, we need to get in those ruins," replied Yoshiko.

He put his hand on his helmet. "Yeah I know. Still unsure if they will actually let us go clean after we finish up. Also this enemy they found below, I'm curious about it."

Sheni looked towards the elevator. "I am scare of ideas of what it could be. Part of me wonders if it is something from my time- or merely life that went down long after we were gone and got stuck."

"Why not ask Bodrick," Saajida questioned.

Garret turned and faced the security chief. "Thank you for joining us again," Bodrick sarcastically replied.

"Exactly what was found down there?"

Bodrick let out a laugh. "See, I could tell you, but where's the fun in that?"

Yoshiko felt the sudden urge to punch the man but managed to keep her composure. After all, any sudden moves could bring this entire thing down. Doubt they would have any qualms firing upon them if the Spartan struck first.

"Fine," Garret said. "We shall go down, but you better not backstab us."

Bodrick smiled.

* * *

**Review and Critique so I can become a better writer. :)**


End file.
